Mi pequeño humano Remasterizacion
by franco.muller.14
Summary: Remasterización de mi primer historia. Cadence y Shining Armor encuentran un niño humano abandonado y deciden adoptarlo.
1. Capitulo 1: Hallazgo

Mi pequeño humano remasterizado capítulo 1

Hijos, una bendición para cualquiera que desee ser padre, lamentablemente para la princesa Cadence y Shining Armor este deseo tenía muy pocas posibilidades de cumplirse. Un año después de casarse ambos tomaron la decisión de ser padres pero tras varios intentos fallidos se dieron cuenta que algo andaba mal y tenían razón. La princesa Celestia les explico que los alicornios sólo pueden engendrar junto a otros alicornios y dado que Shining era unicornio no podrían conseguir lograr un embarazo.

-Todo esto es mi culpa- susurro sollozando la princesa hundiendo la cara en la almohada, su esposo intentaba consolarla

-Shhh no es tu culpa fue sólo un golpe de mala suerte, saldremos de esta cielo-

-No creó que pueda Shining, tu sabes cuanto ansiaba ser madre contigo y jamás podré serlo-respondio ella más calmada

-Cadence mirame…- susurro Shining

La princesa levantó la cabeza de la almohada y miró a su esposo

-. Eres mi esposa y lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, se que es doloroso saber que tal vez nunca seamos padres pero mientras estemos juntos superáremos cualquier obstaculo-

-Shining pero…- Cadence quiso hablar pero el rápidamente le dio un gran beso en los labios

-Te amo Cadence y siempre te amaré-

La princesa miró a su esposo

-Yo también te amo -

Ya habían pasado 5 meses desde ese momento y mucho había cambiado en la vida de los dos príncipes, ahora eran los máximos monarcas del reino de cristal. No habían vuelto a tocar el tema de ser padres pero cada tanto uno notaba una expresión en el rostro de su pareja como si quisiera decir algo al respecto.

Cadence salió de la habitación de reuniones donde estuvo discutiendo con los nobles del reino, se la veía algo cansada, su asistente Diary una unicornio de pelaje crema y melena marrón claro se acercó

-¿Y bien alteza?¿como estuvo la reunión?-

-Aghhh esos nobles hacen que me hierva la sangre, lo único que hacen es adularme para luego pedirme más privilegios en el reino-

-¿Y que les dijo?- preguntó la asistente

-Obviamente les dije que no, estoy harta de ellos como si no tuviesen suficientes beneficios con su posición social – Cadence exhaló y pregunto-¿Qué hora es Diary?-

-Mm las 3 de la tarde-

algo sorprendida se detuvo

-¿En serio? Vaya la reunión término antes de lo que pensé, Shining no vendrá hasta las 6 así que saldré a caminar un rato, necesitó aire fresco-

-Esta bien alteza, ¿necesita que haga algo más antes de que salga?-preguntó Diary

-No , no hace falta. Vete a casa y tomate el resto del dia… y Diary sólo dime Cadence –

-Lo siento aún no me acostumbro- contestó Diary algo sonrojada, Cadence le dio un abrazo y se rio

-jaja esta bien, como mi cuñada le dice a Spike, tu eres mi asistente número 1-

Ambas ponis se rieron y se despidieron, Cadence se puso una bufanda rosada y salió del castillo, afuera era un nublado con mucho viento y nieve cayendo. Aún así ella necesitaba aire frío y despejarse un poco por lo que sólo camino sin darle importancia, durante su caminata por la zona comercial varios Ponis plebeyos se inclinaban ante ella, aún no se lograba acostumbrar y se ponia un tanto incómoda.

-Saludos alteza- dijo un poni en un negocio

-Igualmente-

En ese momento la princesa se encontró ante una escena que le provocaba un intenso dolor en su corazón, había una poni sentada en uno de los bancos del centro cerca de la fuente meciendo con sus cascos un pequeño potrillo cantándole una pequeña canción.

Cadence rápidamente apartó la viste y siguió su camino intentando pensar otra cosa pero aún así no podía evitar pensarlo, si gran deseo de ser madre cada vez podía sentir como se alejaba más, de repente un sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos, se oía como un lamento proveniente del callejón que estaba a su lado

-¿Qué es eso?- se pregunto antes de adentrarse al callejon

Mientras más avanzaba más fuerte escuchaba se oía como un niño, que lloraba y llamaba a alguien, podía oir la palabra Alex una y otra vez

En ese momento encontró una caja al costado, dentro de ella había alguien, Cadence se asomo a esta y lo que encontró la dejó boqui abierta. Dentro de esa caja había un pequeño humano de no más de 3 años recostado, llorando y repitiendo el nombre Alex. Cadence nunca había visto uno por lo que encontrarse con uno la dejo fascinada, ellos son una raza muy lejana a Equestria y su población no es muy grande, su tia celestia le había mostrado fotos e ilustraciones de ellos cuando era niña y le llamaba mucho la atención.

-¿Pequeñin?¿estas bien?- preguntó ella con voz suave

El niño abrió los ojos y miró a la princesa, dio un grito y salto de la caja para esconderse detrás de unos botes de basura

\- No temas , no te voy a lastimar-

La condición del niño le rompió el corazón, estaba muy sucio, su ropa era un desastre y su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y raspadas. Además tenía la cara llena de lágrimas y temblaba por el miedo y el frio, tenía ojos verdes y cabello rubio, su piel era bastante clara.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó acercándose muy lentamente

-L..Lion- contestó el con voz muy baja y temblorosa

-Lion, ese es un nombre muy bonito, yo me llamo Cadence ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

El tembloroso infante no dijo nada, sólo levantó su mano y mostró 3 dedos dando a entender que tenía 3 años-

-¿3 años? Es sólo un bebe- pensó la alicornio, repentinamente escuchó como su barriga rugía

-¿Tienes hambre?-

-Si- contestó timidamente

-Ven conmigo, te llevaré a un lugar cálido y te daré algo de comer-

Lion no estaba seguro al principio pero la dulce voz de la princesa le hizo confiar en ella, por lo que se acercó.

-Sube- le dijo agachándose para que el se subiera, cuando lo hizo desplegó sus alas y alzó vuelo hacia el castillo

Cadence voló tan rápido como pudo, pero con la suficiente prudencia pues sabía que estaba cargando a un infante, no lograba comprender que hacia un humano en el reino y menos conseguía comprender que hacia un niño tan pequeño dando vueltas por ahí con el frío que hacia en ese momento

-Aquí estamos- susurro tocando tierra y dirigiéndose a la entrada del castillo donde dos guardias sorprendidos la recibieron

-Alteza, que es lo que tiene ahí- preguntó uno de ellos señalando a Lion con su casco

-No se preocupen, es sólo un niño, un humano, lo encontré en un callejón abandonado en muy mal estado, lo llevaré a la enfermería- explico

Los guardias abrieron paso y Cadence entró al castillo, veloz como un rayo llevó a la criatura a la enfermería, allí una enfermera la atendió la recibió

-Enfermera, que bueno que esta aquí. Necesitó su ayuda- exclamo la alicornio respirando bastante fuerte

-Princesa ¿Qué sucede?- cuando vio a la criatura herida se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando

-No puede ser, ¿es un humano? ¿Pero que le paso?-preguntó preocupada

-No lo se, estaba abandonado en un callejón, Por favor atiéndalo mientras le traigo algo caliente-

-de acuerdo, colóquelo en la camilla-

Cadence sentó a Lion en la camilla que estaba al lado

-No te preocupes, ya todo esta bien ¿si? Ya vuelvo, te traeré algo de comer-

Se dio media vuelta para salir, Lion no dijo nada, se quedó sentado mientras la enfermera le curaba las heridas

La alicornio se dirigió al salón principal

-¡Guardia!- llamó ella

Uno de ellos atendió velozmente la llamada y se inclinó ante ella

-Quiero que vaya al cuartel general y le avise a mi esposo que necesitó de su presencia aquí lo antes posible-

-Inmediatamente alteza- contestó el guardia quien salió trotando del castillo

Shining Armor se encontraba en su despacho en el cuartel general firmando papeles, informes de los soldados y organizando listas de sus tropas, a si izquierda había una taza de café, a su derecha había una ventana que daba al gimnasio donde los soldados entrenaban y más lejos se podía ver el centro de la ciudad, bebió un sorbo de café y contempló la hermosa vista, notó que por las calles había muchas familias paseando, niños corriendo y jugando, suspiro y apartó la vista para continuar con el papeleo, sintió que la puerta se abria

-Capitán, vengó del castillo, su esposa precisa de su presencia allí-hablo el guardia con un casco en su frente

-¿Paso algo malo?- preguntó un poco preocupado

-No no, todo esta bien, la princesa se encontró con un niño humano en la ciudad y lo llevó al castillo donde lo esta atendiendo-

-¿Un humano?- preguntó sorprendido

-Así es, por lo que parece tiene aproximadamente 3 años y estaba bastante herido-

-Vaya, de acuerdo, muchas gracias soldado, puede retirarse- le ordeno Shining colocando un casco en su frente

-Capitan-contesto este haciendo la misma pose y retirándose

Acto seguido Shining cerro su despacho y partió hacia el castillo

Cadence estaba en la enfermería dándole de comer a Lion, había pedido que le preparasen una comida caliente y bastante pesada por lo que optaron por prepararle una sopa de calabaza , Lion estaba bastante débil como para siquiera sostener la cuchara así que ella lo ayudó con su magia levitando la cuchara por el.

-Aquí tienes, cuidado que esta caliente- dijo con tono maternal , Lion bebió la sopa y sus ojos se abrieron mucho

-Esta rica- dijo el, esta vez con un tono más alegre

-Que bueno que te guste Lion, después de estar ahí fuera no hay nada mejor que una comida caliente-

En ese instante la puerta de la enfermería se abrió

-Majestad, su esposo esta aqui- dijo un guardia

-Gracias, que pase-

El guardia se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a Shining Armor, el corcel observó a Lion con los ojos muy abiertos

-Vine tan rápido como pude- dijo el sin quitarle los ojos de encima al niño

La princesa sonrió a su esposo

-Esta bien cielo- le respondió, luego se dirigió al niño

-Shining el es Lion. Lion, te presentó a mi esposo Shining Armor-

-¿Saining arnor?- preguntó el repitiendo de forma errática el nombre, el pony esbozo una sonrisa y soltó una pequeña risita

-Casi jaja, es un gusto conocerte Lion ¿Cuántos años tienes pequeño?- pregunto este acariciándole su cabello

-Tres- respondió el sonriéndole

-Vaya- respondió el sorprendido

-Lo se , es un bebe- le comentó su esposa

-No soy un bebe- se quejo Lion

La pareja se río, Lion los observó sin entender pero aún así río con ellos. Un segundo después soltó un largo bostezo y se frotó los ojos. Estaba cansado

-Debes de estar muy cansado, será mejor que duermas. Te sentirás mucho mejor mañana- le dijo Cadence

Tomó al niño y lo recostó en la cama de la enfermería, luego lo cubrió con las sabanas.

-Descansa- le dijo ella

Lion por un momento miró a la princesa y le mostró una gran sonrisa. Luego cerro los ojos y cayó profundamente dormido.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta con cuidado, por un momento hubo un incómodo silencio pero Shining decidió romper el hielo

-Cadence… ¿Me puedes contar como y donde lo encontraste?-

Cadence soltó todo lo que sabía, le contó en que parte de la ciudad encontró al niño y en que condición.

-Vaya, pobrecito- dijo el sintiéndose apenado

-si, no quiero imaginarme lo que hubiese pasado, podría haber muerto por el frio-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con el?-preguntó el unicornio

-Bueno, por ahora dejemos que descanse y se mejore. Le enviaré una carta a mi tía celestia y a Twilight-

-¿Tu quien crees que sea ese Alex?-

-Pues, podría ser un familiar suyo, quizá un hermano- supuso ella

-En ese caso, esperemos que se puedan reunir-

Ambos miraron a Lion través de la ventana de la puerta, la criatura dormía plácidamente en la cama. Se veía tan adorable e inocente que la pareja no pudo resistir a su ternura, por lo que soltaron un awwwwww

-Es tan adorable, me recuerda a Twily cuando era una potrilla- comentó Shining

-¿Lo es verdad? Es la cosa más linda que he visto en mi vida, además de ti, por supuesto- dijo dándole un beso y riendo

-Bien, sigamos con lo nuestro y mañana cuando ya Lion se sienta mejor intentare hacerle un par de preguntas-

-Intenta no preguntarle nada complicado, es muy pequeño todavía-dijo algo preocupada

-Lo se lo se, tranquila-

Ambos se retiraron para terminar con sus tareas del día, el tiempo paso volando y ya marcaba las 6:00 pm, Cadence se retiró a su oficina donde escribió una carta para su Tía celestia

"Querida tía Celestia. Hoy me encontrado con un impresionante hallazgo en el centro de la ciudad, en un callejón había un pequeño humano de 3 años, su nombre es Lion. Estaba llorando con hambre y frío por lo que lo rescate y lo traje al castillo donde lo hemos atendido, en este momento se encuentra descansando. Recuerdo las ilustraciones e historias sobre humanos que me relatabas cuando era niña pero jamás pensé que me encontraría uno, me gustaría que vinieses al Reino de Cristal para que puedas verlo por ti misma y darme algunas respuestas si es posible."

Tu querida sobrina. Cadence.

La poni con su magia envió la carta, acto seguido tomó otro papel, y volvió a escribir

"Querida Twilight, han pasado un par de meses desde la última vez que nos hemos visto, pero ahora nos hemos encontrado con algo que estoy segura que te mujeres por ver, he encontrado un humano en el centro de la ciudad en estado de abandono pero lo hemos rescatado y ya se esta mejorando, se llama Lion y tiene 3 años. Me gustaría que vinieses tan pronto como puedas para que lo conozcas y así pueda obtener algunas respuestas. Nos vemos pronto cuñada."

Con amor Cadence

Envió la carta y salió de su oficina rápidamente, tendría que esperar a que Twilight y Celestia contestasen para obtener algunas respuestas, como por ejemplo. ¿Cómo ha llegado al Reino de Cristal sin siquiera llamar la atención? Esperaba poder entender eso y ayudar a Lion quien dormía plácidamente. Miró por la ventana y vio que cada vez más nieve caía y más cubierta quedaba la calle, fue en ese momento que se sintió feliz de haberlo rescatado antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Bien amigos esperó que les haya gustado el inició de esta remasterización , estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo para mejorar y ofrecerles una mejor experiencia de lectura un poco más larga, más correcta, con menos errores ortográficos y argumentales basándome en errores que cometi en mi anterior historia. Me disculpó si encuentran algunos errores pues no me acostumbro del todo al word del celular pero es mejor que escribir en la computadora, al menos para mi. Por favor dejen opiniones y comentario. Nos leemos luego


	2. Capítulo 2: un día diferente

El sol se asomaba por el horizonte, el imperio estaba preparándose para un nuevo día. Los negocios comenzaban a abrir, los potrillos se despertaban para prepararse para la escuela y en el castillo la pareja real debía hacer frente a un pequeño problema, Lion.

-Buenos días Shining- saludo Cadence levantándose de la cama

-Buenos días cielo- su esposo devolvió el saludo

Ambos se cepillaron sus melenas, sus dientes y salieron de su habitación al comedor donde el desayuno les esperaba. El comedor era bastante amplio y pintoresco. En sus paredes de cristal colgaban cuadros y pinturas.

-Buenos días altezas- saludaron algunos ponis del servicio

-Buenos días- respondieron ellos antes de sentarse a comer

El desayuno consistió en diversos bocadillos: tostadas, panqueques con miel, café y avena. Parecía mucho pero ellos tenían grandes estómagos y sumados al trabajo que les esperaba les abría bastante el apetito

-Provecho- dijeron antes de comenzar a comer

Mientras desayunaban ambos discutían diversos temas relacionados a política y economía del reino, luego las puertas del comedor se abrieron dejando ver a la poni enfermera

-Altezas, buenos días- saludo ella inclinándose

-Buenos días- respondieron

-¿Cómo se encuentra Lion?-preguntó Cadence

-Pues de eso les quería hablar, ayer cuando usted me pidió que lo atienda intente quitarle su camisa y se resistió. Así que sólo le atendí las heridas y raspones que pude, No quería presionarlo así que lo deje pasar pero ahora quiero intentarlo de nuevo y no se deja. ¿Cree que usted podría lograr que se la quite?-

-Veré que puedo hacer ¿desayuno algo?-

-Ese es otro tema del que le quería hablar, nos esta costando darle de comer, es como si le tuviese miedo a la comida-

Cadence se sintió sorprendida, ¿Cómo es que ayer ella le pudo dar de la sopa sin problemas y ahora le vienen con que le teme a la comida?

-Cielo, deberíamos ir a verlo- le sugirió Shining adelantándose - vamos-

-Si, veamos cual es el problema- respondió alcanzándolo

La pareja se dirigió a la enfermería acompañados por la poni, cuando llegaron antes de entrar observaron por la pequeña ventana de la puerta. Ahí vieron a otra enfermera que intentaba darle de comer a Lion, en una bandeja había un tazón de avena con leche y miel. Ella intentaba acercarle la cuchara pero la criatura se negaba y alejaba.

-¿Ven? Estuvimos así durante 15 minutos y no logramos que coma- comentó la enfermera con tono preocupado

-Vaya que raro, ayer comió la sopa con gusto-le respondió Cadence

-Tal vez es eso- le dijo Shining

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó ella confundida

-Tu pudiste darle la sopa porque fuiste tu quien lo rescató y lo ayudó, seguramente el este más cómodo contigo-

-Tiene sentido- dijo la enfermera

-Puede ser, probemos-

Cadence abrió la puerta de la enfermería y se asomó junto con Shining

-Vamos pequeño, tienes que comer- le pedía otra empleada al niño

-No quiero, no quiero- respondía este alejándose

La enfermera ya estaba al punto de explotar, luego se dio cuenta de que los príncipes estaban detrás suyo

-Oh, alteza que bueno que esta aquí, no puedo hacer que coma-

-Esta bien, déjeme intentar, déjennos solos-

Ambas enfermeras no dijeron nada y se fueron dejando a Shining y Cadence solos con Lion

-Hola Lion ¿ como te sientes pequeño?- preguntó Shining

-B…bien- contestó tímido

-Las enfermeras nos han dicho que no quieres comer tu desayuno, que pasa ¿no tienes hambre?- preguntó la princesa

-Si. Tengo-

-¿Entonces por que no comes?-

Lion tomó el tazón y le dijo

-¡Come conmigo!-

Ella se sintió sorprendida, al igual que Shining

-Eres muy dulce pero acabó de desayunar-

Pero Lion la miró con ojitos de cachorro, se lo veía tan adorable que tuvo que rendirse

-Esta bien, tu ganas-

Con su magia levitaba la cuchara del tazón y le daba de comer a Lion. Ella picaba una cucharada cada 3 que le daba a el, Shining se sentó a su lado y comentó

-Te lo dije, el esta más cómodo contigo-

-Tenías razón- le respondió besándole la mejilla

Lion tomó la última cucharada y ya no quiso comer mas

-¿Ya estamos llenos?- preguntó Cadence

-Si, no quiero mas- respondió el niño

-Bien, un problema menos, ahora vamos a lo que sigue. Necesito que te quites tu camisa para que las enfermeras puedan curarte bien- le explicaba la princesa intentando quitarle la ropa al pequeño quien rápidamente se resistió y se alejó de ella asustado hacia una de las esquinas del cuarto, Cadence y Shining estaban sorprendidos por el accionar del niño

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- musitó Shining, Cadence muy despacio se acercaba a Lion

-Ey, tranquilo, no vamos a hacerte nada ¿Qué te pasa cariño?- le preguntaba avanzando hacia el

Lion se mostró asustado al principio pero nuevamente al oír la dulce voz de la poni confió en ella. Se acerco lentamente a la princesa y se dejó hacer extendiendo sus brazos para que le quitara la camisa, ella con una sonrisa se le acercó y cuidadosamente le quitó la ropa

-¿Ves? No era tan ma….lo-

Apenas le quitó los harapos se dio cuenta de la razón por la que el niñito no se dejaba tocar. A la altura del omoplato izquierdo cerca del hombro se podía ver una larga cicatriz, la boca de Cadence tanto como la de Shining tocaron el suelo por la sorpresa, ambos tenían los ojos muy abiertos

-No puede ser ¿pero que fue lo que te hicieron?-

Lion agachó la cabeza y soltó un gran llanto, inmediatamente la alicornio lo envolvió con sus alas. El niño hundió su rostro en el pelaje de la pony.

-Tranquilo cariño, aquí nadie te va a lastimar, estarás a salvo con nosotros-

Lion levantó la vista y vio a la princesa. Ella le mostraba una mirada llena de preocupación y compasión

-Mo…moje tu pelaje, perdón- dijo con voz temblorosa

-No te preocupes ¿te sientes mejor?-

-S…si-

-Me alegro, ahora , encarguémonos de esa herida-

-Déjame verlo- pidió Shining, Cadence levanto a Lion y lo sentó en la cama

-Bien veamos- Dijo revisando la herida

-No es muy larga ni profunda y parece que ya la han tratado, almenos para evitar que se infectase-

-Es un alivio, eso significa que alguien debía hacerse cargo de el- comentó Cadence respirando aliviada

-Así es- le contesto su esposo para luego dirigir la mirada a Lion

-Lion ¿puedes decirme quien te hizo esto?-

El niñito lo miró a los ojos, no se sentía muy seguro pero al final habló

-Se llama Fast Bullet-

Shining se quedó paralizado, con una mirada muy triste. Tal vez escuchó mal así que preguntó de nuevo

-¿Fast Bullet?-

Lion asintió

-¿Lo conoces?- le preguntó Cadence preocupada

-Algo así, solía ser soldado en la guardia de Canterlot pero perdió la cordura luego de una misión, nunca supimos que fue lo que le paso. Ahora forma parte de uno de los grupos bandidos más peligrosos, Los diablillos negros-

-No puede ser ¿Los diablillos negros?¿ Como pudo un niño de tres años escapar de ellos?-

-No lo se, pero teniendo en cuenta el grupo con el que estuvo este niño tiene suerte de que esta sea su única herida, no muestran piedad a quienes rompan sus reglas-

Shining coloco sus cascos en los hombros del niño

-Lion ¿por que te lastimaron?- le preguntó seriamente

-Robe comida- contesto sin ganas

El corazón de ambos ponis finalmente se rompió, no sólo el niño tenía que soportar golpes, sueño y suciedad sino que también lo privaban de la comida

-¿Qué clase de monstruo sin corazón permite que una criatura de tres años pase hambre?!

-Alguien como los diablillos negros, son unos sádicos

Cadence arropó al triste Lion bajo su ala

-No te preocupes cariño, vamos a cuidar de ti el tiempo que sea necesario-

-¿De verdad?- preguntó alegrándose, mirando a la pareja

-De verdad, esta será tu casa- le respondió Shining sacudiéndole el cabello y sentándose a su lado

-Gracias- Respondió abrazando a la pareja

-Hoy me tomare el día libre para que así podamos pasar la tarde juntos, así te sentirás mucho mejor y nos conoceremos mas- dijo Cadence

-Me gustaría tomarme el día libre también pero hoy llegan nuevos reclutas y tengo que estar en el cuartel para recibirlos, supongo que por hoy estarás sola cielo-

-Esta bien, puedo arreglármelas sola, después de todo fui la niñera de Twilight-

-Lo se, tengo que irme, no veremos más tarde. Adiós amor-

-Adiós cielo-

-Adiós Lion, cuida bien a mi esposa-

-Si- le contesto

Luego de la despedida Shining se retiró dejando a Cadence con Lion-

-Bien cariño hoy pasaremos el día juntos, vamos a divertirnos mucho- le dijo haciéndole cosquillas, el niño río tiernamente

-¿Princesa esta aquí?- dijo una voz femenina fuera de la habitación

-Diary, estoy aquí en la enfermería- respondió Cadence, su asistente entró

-Oh princesa la estuve buscando por todas partes, ¿que hace a…..qui?-

La poni se quedó congelada al ver al pequeño

-Diary te presento a Lion, Lion ella es Diary mi asistente, saluda-

-Hola- le saludo el niñito

-Hola pequeñín- le saludo ella con una expresión de sorpresa

-Lo encontré abandonado ayer en el centro de la ciudad y no lo podía dejar ahí así que lo traje conmigo-

-Es muy dulce de su parte alte… digo Cadence- la unicornio se acerco a Lion para observarlo mejor – vaya, jamás pensé que vería un humano-

-Lo se, es algo muy sorprendente, por ahora se quedara aquí y yo me haré cargo de el-

-¿Esta segura? Digo, es posible que sus padres lo estén buscando-

-Lo dudó mucho, estaba en muy mal estado con signos de hambre y cansancio, lo más seguro es que es un huérfano. Aunque cuando lo encontré el repetía el nombre Alex, debe de ser el nombre de su tutor, sea como sea este niño se quedara aqui por tiempo indefinido-

-¿Y si nadie viene por el?-

-Pues me rompería el corazón dejarlo en un orfanato, teniendo en cuenta que no hay humanos en Equestria los demás lo verán como un animal o bicho raro, así que se quedara en el castillo-

-Es muy amable de tu parte, np hay duda de por que eres la princesa-

-Gracias Diary, oye ¿puedes hacerme un favor?-

-Claro lo que sea-

El cuerno de Cadence brillo haciendo aparecer una bolsa de monedas

-Toma estas monedas, ve a una juguetería en el centro y traeme algunos juguetes-

-¿Juguetes?- preguntó Lion mirando a la princesa feliz

-Así es, si te vas a quedar aquí almenos debes tener algo con lo que entretenerte-

-Gracias, gracias- exclamó abrazándola

-Esta bien, ¿Qué tipo de juguetes traigo?- preguntó Diary

-Mmmm bueno lo normal: una pelota, algún muñeco, un tren de madera, crayones, ese tipo de cosas-

-Esta bien, volveré en un rato, un placer conocerte Lion, eres un niño adorable- dijo acariciando al niño

-Gracias- respondió

Diary salió de la enfermería, Lion estaba muy feliz e impaciente y a Cadence también le hacia feliz verlo recuperado

-Bien Lion vamos a lo siguiente, necesitas ropa nueva inmediatamente, estos harapos ya no sirven de nada- tomó la vieja destrozada ropa y la tiro a la basura dejando a Lion sólo con su ropa interior y sus calcetines

-Bien esperemos que ese libro de costura que Rarity me dio sirva para esto-

Con una cinta tomó las medidas de Lion

-Bien veamos, algo simple-

Con su magia levitó una de las sabanas, luego tomó la tijera y se puso a trabajar. Le tomo 5 minutos para transformar la sabana en una especie de camisón con un gran agujero para que Lion pase su cabeza y otros dos pequeños para pasar sus brazos, era una prenda muy simple pero era cómoda y cálida

-Te ves adorable-

-Es comodo, gracias- agradeció

-De nada cariño, ¿Qué te parece si te damos un baño caliente?-

-De acuerdo-

Con su magia levitó al niño y lo colocó en su lomo, luego salió de la habitación.

-Te llevaré a mi habitación, ahí tenemos una tina perfecta para ti-

El niño se abrazo al cuello de la princesa haciéndole cosquillas

-Jaja me haces cosquillas-

El pequeño sonrió pícaro y le hizo más cosquillas alrededor del cuello

-Jajajajaaj para para jajajajaja-

Diez segundos después Lion se calmó dejando respirar a la princesa

-Eres todo un travieso-

Cuando llegaron a la habitación se dirigieron al baño donde había una gran tina, Cadence bajo a Lion y preparó el baño. Abrió el agua caliente y fria para que llenara la tina, mientras esta se llenaba de agua se acerco a Lion para desvestirlo

-El baño ya esta, quítate la ropa y te ayudaré a meterte-

Lion se desvistió, ni siquiera tuvo problema en quitarse su ropa interior

-Bien hecho, aquí vamos-

Tomó a Lion y lo colocó dentro de la tina, el agua estaba en la temperatura perfecta y el lo manifestó relajándose en ella.

-Que bueno que te guste, es hora de trabajar-

Armada con la esponja y el jabón comenzó a limpiar el cuerpo del pequeño quien se dejaba hacer sin problema, chapoteando en el agua y jugueteando con la espuma que se formaba

-¿Se siente bien verdad?-

-Si-contesto

-No hay nada mejor que un buen baño caliente en un día de ffrio-

Con el shampoo lavó su cabello, mientras lo hacia pensaba

-Tienen un cabello hermoso, es un niño muy dulce y educado, pobrecito por lo que tuvo que pasar- su gesto se volvió triste y Líon lo noto

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó preocupado sacando a la poni de sus pensamientos

-¿Eh? Oh sisi estoy bien, sólo estaba algo distraída-

Ella le sonrió y el le devolvió la sonrisa chapoteando en el agua y salpicándole

-EY oye- dijo ella -Ahora es mi turno- y con sus cascos comenzó a hacerle cosquillas al niño, Pero su diversión fue interrumpida cuando apareció un pergamino enfrente de ella

-Oh vaya deben ser las respuestas de mi tía Celestia y de Twilight- abrió el primer pergamino

-;

Querida sobrina

Estoy muy sorprendida por el hallazgo, ¿un humano en Equestria? Eso es algo fascinante, mañana mismo iremos con Twilight al imperio para conocer al pequeño, ella me aviso de tu carta así que iremos en el mismo carruaje. Llegaremos al mediodía, cuídalo bien y avísale de nuestra visita

Pd: Twilight esta como loca por conocer al humano e investigar sobre su raza

Con amor tu tía Celestia

-¡Que bien que bien Twilight y la tía celestial vendrán mañana!-

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó Lion

-Mi tía y mi cuñada, son princesas como yo, vendrán mañana para conocerte-

-Lion se sintió algo asustado por esa idea

-Oh no te preocupes cariño ellas son muy buenas y amables, se que les vas a encantar-

-¿De verdad?-

-Claro, después de todo quien se resistiría a esta dulce carta tuya- dijo apretándole los cachetes

Ambos rieron y siguieron con el baño, mientras tanto Cadence no pudo evitar sentir como un sentimiento de amor maternal brotaba desde su corazón

Queridos lectores esperó que les haya gustado el capítulo. Estoy intentando hacerlos más largos y más dulces. Comenten por favor y envíen mensaje si tienen alguna sugerencia. Toda opinión es bienvenida. Lo único que me cuesta es la puntuación pero intentare mejorarla. Lamento la tardanza, nos vemos en el siguiente cap.


	3. Noticia

Hola amigos, ha pasado un tiempo desde que actualice y lo lamento mucho. Pero aún así no me he olvidado de ustedes, tome la responsabilidad de terminar la historia y si me toma 10 años la voy a terminar, dentro de poco subo el nuevo cap de mi pequeño humano remasterización, estoy intentando que el argumento sea más coherente así como los personajes y las charlas entre ellos. Quiero que la historia sea más larga y que las cosas no pasen de golpe, cambie muchas partes de mi primer historia así que está será muy diferente. No me abandonen que les doy mi palabra, seguiré escribiendo


	4. Capítulo 3: Día de juego, cena especial

La mañana había pasado como un simple suspiro, el almuerzo ya había terminado, como shining trabajaba Cadence elegia una comida rápida y liviana pidiendo unos simples sándwiches de tomate y lechuga con un vaso de agua fresca. En cambio para Lion pidió algo más completo eligiendo un plato de fideos y salsa de tomate junto con un poco de jugo de manzana, el niño no se quejó y se comió todo el plato con mucho gusto. Eso si, ella se lo tuvo que dar para que comiera.

Hora después del almuerzo la princesa se encontraba en la sala de estar sentada en el suelo y jugando junto con Lion y Diary con los juguetes que ella compro: un par de peluches de un león y otro de un oso, un tren de madera, una pelota y un escudo y espada de plástico

-Bien soldado Lion has llegado hasta aquí, pero no dejaré que avances, primero tendrás que vencer a mis secuaces y luego a mi si quieres rescatar a la princesa- grito Diary levitando los animales de felpa y acercándolos al pequeño

-Ohhh por favor valiente Lion, ayúdame- fingía Cadence haciéndose pasar por la princesa en apuros

-¡Te salvaré!- grito el niño lanzándose con la espada hacia los muñecos y golpeándolos con esta

-¡Maldición, no se como has vencido a mis secuaces pero a mi no me ganarás!- y dio un salto hacia el niño quien suavemente le dio un toque con el arma de juguete en el pecho

-Oh no, me has dado en mi punto débil, me has vencido, me has ganado- y así ella fingió su muerte, Lion rápidamente se acercó a Cadence y desato una soga que tenía amarrada en sus cascos

-Ya estas a salvo-

-Oh gracias Lion, me has salvado de esa malévola poni- dijo levantando a Lion y lo abrazo

-La próxima yo seré la princesa y tu la malvada poni-

-Oh vamos Diary se buena perdedora- contestó riendo Cadence mientras le sacaba la lengua graciosa

-Yo gano- repetía Lion riendo, Cadence lo levito e hizo volar cuidadosamente por la habitación

-Eres el gran héroe Lion uiiiiiiuiiiiiiii-

Lion reía a carcajadas, extendiendo sus brazos y aleteando como un ave, su diversión duro 2 minutos hasta que Cadence lo coloco de nuevo en el suelo

-Bien, ha sido divertido pero creo que debería ir a adelantar algunos documentos a mi oficina-

-¿Quieres que me encargué de Lion?-se ofreció la asistente

-No es necesario, lo llevaré conmigo y alguno de sus juguetes para que se entretenga-

-Esta bien, cualquier cosa me avisa, iré a organizar sus horarios y citas-

-Gracias Diary, nos vemos luego-

-Claro-

Y ambas ponis se dirigieron hacia lados contrarios, Cadence cargo a Lion en su lomo junto con una pelota y los peluches para que juegue. Apenas llegaron a la oficina ella junto un par de almohadas y coloco a la criatura junto con sus cosas.

-Ahora se un buen niño y juega con tus cosas mientras yo me encargo de mis papeles ¿Si?-

-Esta bien- contestó abrazando uno de los peluches

-Buen chico- le dijo acariciándole el cabello y besándole la frente

La princesa se acercó a su escritorio, acomodo los papeles y la pluma con el tintero

-Bien, vamos a trabajar- susurro, acto seguido mojo la pluma y empezó a leer y firmar los documentos

Durante 1 hora todo estuvo tranquilo, mientras la poni firmaba el pequeño jugueteaba con la pelota y peluches. Aunque ya se estaba aburriendo de lo mismo por lo que sólo se recostó en las almohadas y levanto la vista para ver a qué hacía Cadence. Se sintió muy atraído por la forma en la que movía la pluma al escribir, sus ojos se movían de la misma manera que esta y se acercó hacia el escritorio sin apartarle la vista en ningún momento

-¿Te gusta eh?- dijo Cadence notando el asombro del chico, movió la pluma y le hizo unas suaves cosquillas

-Jajajaja para para-

La pluma volvió a mojarse en la tinta y firmo el último papel que le quedaba, cuando terminó guardo el tintero y limpio el instrumento de escritura para que no manchara para finalmente ponerlos de nuevo en el cajón . Ordeno los papeles en una pila y cuidadosamente los archivo con los demás documentos en otro de los cajones

-Bien, por hoy es suficiente- cuando volteo vio que Lion miraba el estante de libros, ella se le acercó y le llamó la atención

-¿Quieres que te lea algo?- le preguntó sonriéndole

-¡Si!- contestó alegre

-Perfecto, ahora veamos estoy segura de que tenía un libro de Daring Do por aquí, ¡aquí está!-Tomo el libro del estante y le dio una ojeada

"Daring Do y el tesoro del dragón" decía el titulo

-¡Perfecto! Ven aquí pequeñín-

Ella se recostó en una almohada grande y acurrucó a Lion entre sus patas, abrió el libro frente al niño y este quedó fascinado por los coloridos dibujos del famoso personaje-

-¿Te gusta? Este es el libro favorito de muchos niños y adultos también-

Durante el resto de la tarde Cadence estuvo leyéndole el libro a Lion quien en todo momento estuvo escuchando atentamente y señalando cada cosa interesante que veía en los dibujos preguntando qué es, quien es, para que sirve, es bueno o malo,etc

-Y ese es el fin del capitulo 3- término la princesa cerrando el libro- eso es todo por hoy, otro día seguimos leyendo-

-¡Me encanta!- grito el niño alegre

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado-

-Gracias por leerme el libro- dijo abrazándose a la poni quien felizmente le devolvió el abrazo

-De nada cielo- respondió desviando la mirada al reloj para ver qué marcaba las 5 pm

-Ya son las cinco, ¿quieres ir a merendar algo? Tenemos galletas-

El niño sonrió de oreja a oreja y salió corriendo de la oficina deteniéndose fuera esperándola a ella

-Tomare eso como un si- río y se levantó para seguir al infante

Usualmente Shining Armor sale a las 6 de la tarde de su trabajo, pero había veces que se escapaba una hora antes y este fue uno de esos días. Caminando por las calles con una bufanda en su cuello el poni tenía su mente centrada en Cadence y Lion, le entristecía que la criatura haya pasado por algo tan horrible como ser mercadería de un grupo bandido pero se alegraba de que su esposa mostrará un corazón tan grande y lo cuidara

-Siempre fuiste así Cadence, jamás dejaste a nadie de lado- pensó

Mientras seguía a paso lento con su caminata vio que había un bazar que vendía un poco de todo por lo que decidió entrar y hechar un vistazo, el lugar era pequeño pero tenía varias chucherías para ojear

-Buen día alteza- saludo la cajera, una unicornio de cristal de pelaje azul y melena violeta

-Buen dia- respondió el -Bien, veamos que tenemos aquí-

Dio una mirada a todos los objetos pero ninguno le interesó excepto un cuaderno junto con una gran caja de crayones de muchos colores

-A lo mejor a Lion le gusta dibujar-

Tomo el cuaderno junto con los crayones y fue hacia la caja

-Disculpe, ¿Cuánto cuesta esto?- pregunto mostrando los objetos

-Mmmmm, el cuaderno y los crayones cuesta 25 bits-

Shining saco una bolsa con monedas y sacó 30 monedas

-Aquí tienes 25 y 5 más de propina-

-Gracias alteza, que tenga buen dia- saludo felizmente mientras guardaba el dinero en la caja

-Igualmente-

Mientras tanto Cadence, Diary y Lion se encontraban en la cocina, ellas bebian te y el chocolate caliente. En la mesa había una bandeja con pastelitos, galletas, etc lo cuales poco a poco iban desapareciendo, a su vez las ponis charlaban

-¿Y bien Diary como andas con Thunder Dust?¿Siguen saliendo?-

La unicornio se puso un tanto roja

-Pues bien, seguimos juntándonos cada tanto pero no es nada serio, ella es una poni muy amable y dulce-

-Me alegro mucho por ti- le dijo con una sonrisa

-Gracias Cadence-

-¿Gracias?¿por que?- pregunto confundida

-Por haberme aceptado a pesar de mi orientación, no ha sido muy fácil para mi. Desde que mis padres los supieron se han distanciado de mi, casi toda mi familia lo a hecho menos mis hermanos, estoy muy feliz de tenerlos-

-Diary- susurro la alicornio

-Pero a quien más le debo es a ti, porque me aceptaste y me diste trabajo sin juzgarme, fue muy complicado encontrar un lugar cómodo para trabajar sin que se burlaran, pero aquí puedo estar tranquila, todos son amables conmigo y siento que este es mi hogar-

La unicornio tenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, Lion lo noto y corrió para abrazarla

-Gracias cariño, eres muy dulce-

-¡Diary!- exclamó el

Cadence también se unió al abrazo

-Diary, por supuesto que jamás te juzgaría, después de todo soy la princesa del amor y no me importa qué tipo de amor sea mientras sea verdadero, además eres una gran amiga-

Su momento se vio interrumpido por una voz que entraba por la puerta

-Vaya, que lindo momento están pasando ustedes-

-Oh hola Shining, saliste temprano del trabajo hoy- saludo su esposa dándole un beso

-Buenas tarde Shining -saludo Diary, este le devolvió el saludo

-Hola Saining- dijo el pequeño acercándose

-Hola campeón, justo te quería ver a ti, te tengo una regalo-

-¿Regalo?- pregunto Lion

En ese momento el unicornio levito el cuaderno junto con la caja de los crayones, Lion apenas lo vio se emocionó mucho

-Gracias gracias gracias- repetía mientras lo abrazaba

-De nada pequeño, considéralo un regalo de bienvenida ¿Por qué no te sientas en la mesa y dibujas un poco?-

-Está bien- respondió emocionado antes de sentarse a dibujar, Cadence se acercó y le dio otro beso a su marido

-Es muy dulce lo que hiciste, así tendrá algo más con lo que entretenerse aquí-

-Aghhh sabía que me estaba olvidando de algo cuando fui a comprar los juguetes- comento Diary-

-Me alegro de que lo hayas hecho, sino hubiese gastado 30 bits para nada- le respondió Shining, los tres rieron

-¿Por qué no te vas a casa Diary? Pronto oscurecerá y ya por hoy termine con el trabajo-

-esta bien, ya organice su agenda así que por el resto de la semana no tendrá nada de lo que preocuparse salvo papeleo, la próxima semana tendrá una con dos nuevos integrantes del círculo nobiliario-

-¿Otra reunión? Aghhh estoy segura de que lo único que vana hacer es decirme lo linda que está melena y a pedirme más favores-

-No creo que sea así está vez, usted los conoce, Fancy pants y su esposa Fleur de Lis-

Cadence se mostró algo sorprendida

-¿Fancy pants? Lo conocí con su esposa en la gran gala del galope, para ser ponis de la clase alta son bastante amables y humildes, a ellos si creo que los pueda soportar ¿Cuándo se volvieron nobles?- pregunto ella

-Hace menos de una semana, resulta que una pareja desviaba dinero de obras públicas a su cuenta del banco sin que nadie supiera hasta que los descubrieron y les castigaron quitándoles sus títulos de nobles y se vieron forzados a irse, la princesa Celestia me envió una carta está misma tarde, dijo que vendrán a conocerlos como práctica a sus futuras actividades en la nobleza-

-Esta bien, mañana lo hablamos , no te quedes mas tiempo del debido y llegues tarde a casa-

-Esta bien, iré a buscar mis cosas a mi oficina y me voy, nos vemos mañana- y así se retiró despidiéndose, los tres le devolvieron el saludo.

Ahora estaban Cadence, Shining y Lion quien seguía dibujando, la pareja se acercó curiosa para ver

-¿Qué estas dibujando cariño?-preguntó ella sentándose a su derecha, Shining hizo lo mismo pero se sentó en la izquierda. Se podían apreciar 2 figuras humanas, una grande y la otra pequeña, ambos abrazados

-¿Quienes son ellos?- pregunto Shining señalando las figuras con su casco

-Este soy yo- respondió el marcando la figura pequeña

-¿Y el quien es?- dijo La princesa señalando la figura grande

-¡Alex!- exclamó el con una sonrisa

-¿Alex?¿y quien es Alex?-

-Mi hermano mayor- contestó

Ambos se miraron bastante sorprendidos, aunque Cadence suponía que el nombre que Lion repetía cuando lo encontró era el de algún familiar o alguien que lo cuidara

-¿Hermano mayor?¿cuantos años tiene?- preguntaron

-15- respondió

-¿Y el es quien te cuida?-

-Si, siempre me daba de comer y jugaba conmigo, es mi mejor amigo-

-¿Y donde está ahora?- quiso saber la poni, el gesto de Lion se volvió una mezcla de preocupación y tristeza

-No…no lo se, el me ayudó a escapar pero no pudo venir conmigo-

Cadence noto que Lion estaba al borde de las lágrimas por lo que lo cubrió con su ala y lo abrazo, el niño se abrazo a esta y acarició sus plumas las cuales era de una suavidad como ninguna otra

-No te preocupes cariño, haremos todo lo posible para encontrar a tu hermano y así podrán estar juntos de nuevo-

-Gracias- susurro abrazándola con más fuerza

-De nada cielo- le dijo acariciándole el cabello, Shining por su parte le acariciaba la espalda

-Shining ¿podemos hablar un momento?- le pidió ella

-Claro cielo- le respondió

-Espéranos aquí cariño, ya volvemos, tu solo sigue dibujando-

-Este bien-

Ambos salieron de la cocina, cerraron la puerta y se dirigieron a la sala principal

-¿Qué sucede cariño?-

-Shining- hizo una pausa -¿Recuerdas cuando intentamos ser padres?-

Shining abrió mucho los ojos comprendiendo inmediatamente lo que su esposa quería decir

-Cadence…acaso estas pensando en…adoptar a Lion?-

-Es que el día de hoy pase mucho tiempo con el y me ha conquistado el corazón. Es un niño tan dulce Shining, no me sentía tan maternal desde que cuidaba a Twilight-

Shining se quedó de piedra al oír lo que su esposa decía, por un lado comprendía completamente lo que ella decía y a el también le había caído bien el niño pero por otro lado no iba a ser tan simple

-Cadence ¿Estas segura de que esto es lo que quieres?- le preguntó el acercándose

-Es algo que me encantaría, pero si no estás de acuerdo puedo entenderlo-

Cadence bajo un poco la cabeza y miro el suelo pero un casco le hizo elevar la mirada seguido de un beso de su esposo

-Cadence, tu sabes que lo único que quiero es tu felicidad y si adoptando a Lion eres feliz yo seré feliz contigo-

-¿De verdad?- pregunto ella alegrándose

-Por supuesto, además el es un niño muy dulce, pero antes de realizar cualquier acción o papeleo debemos encargarnos de una cosa-

-Alex- dijo ella

-Exactamente, por lo que sabemos el chico está ahí fuera, si Lion logro escapar de ellos es posible que el también lo haya hecho y si lo hizo seguramente lo estará buscando-

-¿Pero como es posible que un grupo de bandidos pasará desapercibido por las afueras de la ciudad? quedarían enterrados bajo la nieve además-

-¡El bosque!- exclamó Shining – al norte de la ciudad hay un extenso bosque que conecta el pueblo de Puente Viejo a 100 km al este con Paraje de Leoric a 150 km al oeste, tienen que haber venido de alguno de esos pueblos y dirigirse al otro- explico

-Claro, y seguramente Lion escapó cuando pasaron cerca de la ciudad- dijo ella

-Eso quiere decir que no deben estar muy lejos, un niño de tres años no aguantaría ni dos días fuera con el frío y menos alguien como el que no posee pelaje-

-Seguramente, se habría congelado, como me alegro de haberlo encontrado- respiro aliviada

-Mañana mismo movilizare algunos soldados, esta es una misión de búsqueda y rescate. Tratándose de los diablillos negros seguramente tendrán más prisioneros así que habrá que tener cuidado, organizaré dos equipos para que exploren los distintos caminos-

-Esta bien, lo mejor sería actuar rápido-

-Haré lo que pueda y esperemos lo mejor-

-Si- susurro ella

-Hey anímate, mira el lado bueno. Tenemos al pequeño en la habitación dibujando, el todavía no poder adoptarlo no quiere decir que no podamos divertimos con el. ¿Por qué no pasamos el resto de la noche juntos y jugamos a algo?- le propuso

-Si, esta bien- le respondió ella animándose, una idea surgió -Tengo una mejor idea, ¿Por qué tu no pasas un rato a solas con el mientras yo me encargo de preparar una cena más especial?-

-Es una gran idea, ¿Qué tiene pensado preparar?-

-Bueno , aunque no conozco completamente la alimentación de los humanos no hay niño que se resista a las papas fritas así que preparare algunas para el, junto con una gran pizza con mucho queso y tomate y de postre tu favorito. Helado con chocolate derretido-

-Suena como la cena perfecta, estoy seguro de que le encantará-

-Me quedaré en la cocina para preparar todo ¿Por qué no llevas a Lion a la habitación de huéspedes que está al lado de la nuestra? es perfecta para el y tendría un lugar donde jugar con sus cosas-le sugirió

-Tienes razón, veamos que está haciendo ahora-

Ambos entraron de nuevo a la cocina, al ver que Lion no estaba sentado en la mesa se preocuparon un poco por lo que empezaron a buscarlo por toda la habitación

-¿Lion?¿Donde estas cariño?-

-Vamos chico, sal de donde quiera que estés-

Cuando hubo un momento de silencio oyeron una visita en un mueble bajo la mesada

-¿Lo oyes?-le pregunto ella

-Si, viene de ahí- le contestó su marido señalando el mueble

La pareja se acercó sin hacer ruido, esbozando una sonrisita, luego abrieron repentinamente la puerta y ahí estaba

-¡Te encontramos!- le dijo Cadence con tono juguetón, Lion intento salir corriendo pero fue atrapado por la magia de Shining

-Alto ahí travieso, no te dejare ir tan fácilmente-

-Jaja suéltame jajaja-

-No todavía ¿Qué dices si tu y yo jugamos un rato mientras Cadence prepara la comida?-

-¡Siii!- contestó feliz

-En ese caso sube pequeño vaquero-

Lion subió al lomo de Shining, este galopó cuidadosamente escaleras arriba camino que tomaba para ir a su habitación sólo que apenas unos metros antes se detuvo en otra puerta

-Esta es una pequeña habitación de huéspedes, es algo pequeña y hace tiempo que no se usa pero creo que es perfecta para ti, tiene una cómoda cama y muebles para guardar tus cosas-

El pomo giro y la puerta se abrió, Shining troto adentro . La habitación era color salmón, tenía una pequeña cama, a su lado había una mesita con una lámpara, había un armario para ropa y un baúl

-Es linda, me gusta-

-Me alegro mucho-

Ambos se sentaron en el borde de la cama

-Así que ¿a que quieres jugar?-

-Mmmmmm- Lion miro alrededor buscando algo con lo que jugar, a su lado vio la almohada entonces la tomo y la lanzó contra Shining a quien golpeó en la cara

-Guerra de almohadas- exclamó

-Esta bien, tu lo pediste- le respondió -que empiece la guerra-

Para Cadence, la cocina no era problemas, le encantaba cocinar y generalmente ayudaba a los demás cocineros pero esta vez les dijo que se tomen la noche pues ella se encargaría de la comida.

-Alteza, ¿segura de que usted puede sola?-

-Segura, ustedes retirense y vayan con sus familia-

Con su magia hacia mas de dos cosas a la vez: pelaba y cortaba las papas, preparaba la salsa de tomate y la masa de la pizza

-Bien, el chocolate derretido lo prepararé luego de cenar así no se enfría, ya en un rato todo estará listo- pensó

La habitación se había convertido en un depósito de plumas pues estas cubrían todo el suelo

-Sal de tu escondite Lion y ríndete-

El pequeño se cubría con la manta y reía

-Jamás-fue su respuesta

-Entonces no me dejas mas opción que entrar por la fuerza-

Jalo de la sabana y el niño quedó al descubierto, Shining se le acercó y le hizo cosquillas

-Jajajajajajajajajajajaja para para- gritaba Lion riendo a carcajadas

-Me detendré sólo si te rindes- dijo mientras seguía con las cosquillas

-Me rindo, me rindo- pedía piedad, el unicornio detuvo el cosquilleo

-¿Ves? Es más fácil así

Cuando Lion por fin pudo respirar se recompuso y le dio un gran abrazo. Shining se sintió conmovido y no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo en el pecho.

-Eres un niño muy adorable Lion, estoy seguro de que Alex esta orgulloso de ser tu hermano-

-Gracias- susurro abrazándolo

En ese momento la princesa estaba mirando la escena, sintiéndose enternecida.

-La cena ya está lista- les dijo mientras se volvía a la escalera

-De acuerdo, vamos chico, Cadence preparó una cena especial-

-Yay- contestó tiernamente

Los tres bajaron las escaleras, atravesaron la sala principal y llegaron al comedor donde una gran pizza esperaba en el centro de la mesa

-Ustedes siéntense, voy a buscar algo a la cocina- le dijo la poni

-De acuerdo- y se sentaron

Cadence volvió a la cocina donde las papas fritas se hacían en aceite, ya estaban doradas así que las saco de la sartén, las dejo secar en papel y luego las puso en un plato y les hecho sal

Abandono la cocina cargando el plato con su magia y regresó al comedor, los chicos la esperaban

-Mira Lion, te prepare un gran plato de papas fritas, espero te guste- le dejó el plato al lado de otro que tenía una porción de pizza que recién se había servido

-Gracias Cadence-

-De nada, que disfrutes-

Ya habían empezado a comer, la pizza era bastante grande por lo que con una sería suficiente

-Cadence además de la princesa del amor deberías ser la princesa de la pizza, esta deliciosa- le felicito su esposo

-Gracias Shining.¿y a ti cariño que te parece?- le preguntó a Lion

-¡Esta rica!- respondió con queso en la cara, la princesa levito una servilleta y le limpio el queso

-Gracias cariño-

Lion tomo una papa de su plato y la devoró, pero antes de comer otra se le ocurrió una idea, tomo el plato y dividió las papas en tres porciones. Luego se acercó a la pareja y les dejo su porción a cada uno. Estos se sorprendieron

-Oh no cariño no hace falta, las prepare para ti- le decía Cadence intentando no recibir su parte, pero Lion le miro con ojos de perrito

-Por favor, quiero hacerlo-

Ante su dulce mirada ella no tuvo más opción que aceptar

-Gracias cielo-

Luego fue con Shining para darle su parte, este no opuso resistencia

-Gracias chico, eres muy amable- le agradeció el corcel acariciándole el pelo

La cena siguió por unos minutos, cuando terminaron llegó la parte favorita de Shining, el helado con chocolate

Cadence derritió rápidamente el chocolate y lo vertió encima de las bolas de helado, el helado lo preparaba ella de una receta que no le decía a nadie y todos querían saber , coloco todo en tres vasos altos y luego le dio uno a cada uno

-Ohh si, mi favorito, Lion en cuanto pruebes esto descubrirás un nuevo mundo-

El niño hundió la cuchara en el lado y la llevó a su boca, apenas lo probo sus ojos brillaron y se abrieron muchísimo

-Te lo dije- le comentó Shining devorando el suyo, por su parte Cadence lo comía despacio

Lion soltó la cuchara, tomo el vaso y se terminó el postre en cuestión de un minuto. Soltó el vaso y se limpió el chocolate de los labios relamiéndose

-Delicioso-

-Eres un glotón, me recuerdas a pinkie pie-

-¿Pinkie pie?- pregunto

-Es una amiga, tiene melena como algodón de azúcar y le gusta hacer fiestas. Es muy divertida, estoy segura de que te caerá muy bien-

El chico asintió , luego soltó un gran bostezo y se frotó los ojos

-Parece que alguien tiene sueño, ya son las 9, así que si te levantas con nosotros como hoy lo mejor será que ya te acuestes- comento Shining

-Yo lo llevo, vamos cariño-

Cadence cargo a Lion en su lomo

-Buenas noches shining-

-Buenas noches chico-

En el camino recogieron los juguetes, luego subieron la escaleras hacia la habitación de invitados, era un desastre pero con su magia la princesa acomodo todo en cuestión de segundos

-Mucho mejor-

Se acercó a la cama y el niño salto de su espalda a esta y se recostó junto con el osito, Cadence lo cubrió con la sabana

-Buenas noches Lion, que descanses, mañana será un día especial-

-Buenas noches- le contestó antes de acurrucarse y quedarse instantáneamente dormido

La princesa miro a la criatura con una sonrisa en su rostro por unos segundo, le dio un beso en la frente y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta despacio.

Eran aproximadamente las 2:00 AM, la pareja se encontraba durmiendo en su cuarto, la noche era tranquila aunque se oía el viento silbar por las ventanas

Shining dormía en el lado izquierdo de la cama, cerca de la puerta y Cadence del lado derecho.

La boca de Shining le empezó a reclamar algo para beber pues su lengua estaba seca

Se levantó con cuidado de la cama y salió de la habitación. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina donde se sirvió un vaso de jugo. Cuando termino lavo el vaso y lo guardo de nuevo en el mueble, repentinamente sintió un ruido detrás suyo y volteo bruscamente. Se encontró a Lion detrás suyo un poco asustado por la reacción del poni

-Oh Lion perdóname, no me di cuenta de que eras tu ¿estas bie...-no pudo terminar la frase pues el niño lo abrazo, estaba algo asustado

-Tuve un feo sueño, ¿puedo dormir con ustedes?-

Shining sorprendido envolvió al pequeño con sus patas, le sonrió.

-No creo que haya problema, pero digámosle a Cadence-

El poni cargo al humano y lo llevó a la habitación, cuando entro noto que su esposa estaba despierta

-¿Shining?¿a donde fuiste?¿que estas haciendo con Lion?- preguntaba frotándose los ojos

-Fui a beber algo y me encontré con el, tiene miedo y pregunta si puede dormir con nosotros-explico

-Awwwwww pequeñín ven aquí- con su magia tomo a Lion y lo recostó en el medio de la cama

-Por supuesto que puedes dormir aquí-

-Gracias-le respondió a ambos

-De nada campeón, que descanses- le respondió el unicornio recostándose

-Buenas noches- les dijo antes de caer dormido de nuevo

La pareja miro al humano y luego entre ellos

-Buenas noches Cadence-

-Buenas noches Shining-

Ambos se dieron un beso y se acurrucaron junto a la criatura, luego de unos minutos se durmieron

Que tal amigos, espero les haya gustado el nuevo cap y que les haya gustado los cambios que le estoy dando a la historia. SI tienen sugerencias o algo que decirme no duden en mandar un mensaje, nos vemos pronto


	5. Capitulo 4: Princesas, hermano

Otro día comenzaba, la pareja estaba en la cama, Shining fue el primero en abrir los ojos.

-Buenos días Cadence- saludo lanzando un largo bostezo

La princesa abrió parcialmente los ojos y respondió a su marido

-Buenos días cielo-

-Levantemos, hay trabajo que hacer- decía levantándose de la cama

-quisiera pero no puedo- le contestó

-¿Por qué?-

Ante la pregunta la alicornio sonrió y abrió su ala mostrando a Líon durmiendo. El niño estaba abrazado a su pata y con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho

-No puedo levantarme sin despertarlo, ve tu que yo hoy me tomaré el día para recibir a Twilight y a mi tia-

-Je, suertuda. Intentaré volver al medio día para saludar a mi hermanita-

-De acuerdo, yo me quedaré un rato más en la cama hasta que esté pequeñín se despierte-

-Esta bien, nos vemos más tarde-

-Que te vaya bien cielo-

-Gracias-

El unicornio abandono la habitación, Cadence por su parte se quedó recostada en la cama. Bajo la mirada y observó al durmiente niño, el silencio era tal que podía oír los latidos de su pequeño corazón.

-Eres un niño tan precioso. Si logro adoptarte seré la mejor madre que puedas tener- pensó

Cubrió a Lion con su ala y le dio un suave beso en la frente antes de cerrar los ojos para dormir un rato mas

Después de dos horas Cadence volvió a abrí los ojos

-Ahhhh que bien me hizo dormir un rato mas- dijo bostezando, luego abrió su ala para ver cómo estaba Lion

-Sigue dormido-pensó

Justo luego de pensar eso Lion comenzó a moverse, se estaba despertando. Abrió los ojos y miro a la princesa

-Hola- saludo frotándose los ojos

-Buenos días Lion, ¿dormiste bien?-

El pequeño abrazo a la princesa

-Si, eres comoda-

La poni no pudo evitar reír

-Jeje, gracias cielo, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar?-

Lion acepto encantado y se levantó de la cama, después de que la princesa cepillara su melena y el cabello del niño, ambos bajaron las escaleras hacia el comedor donde algunos ponis del servicio les recibieron

-Buenos días alteza- saludaron con una pequeña reverencia

-Buenos días- Les respondió ella

-Buenos días- saludo Lion caminando junto a la poni

Se sentaron en la mesa y sirvieron el desayuno, este era muy variado y había un poco de todo. Lion comenzó con unas tostadas con mermelada devorando tres y bajándolas con jugo de naranja, por su parte la princesa picaba tostadas untadas con manteca y café para despertarse. Cuando terminaron Cadence levanto la mesa con la ayuda del niño

-Gracias cielo, eres un amor-

-De nada- le respondió

Después de acomodar todo pasaron el resto de la mañana en la habitación de la princesa quien le continuo leyendo la historia de Daring do a Lion. Las horas pasaron como un soplo de viento hasta que tocaron la puerta, era una poni del servicio

-Adelante- anuncio

-Alteza, las princesas Celestia y Twilight han llegado-

-De acuerdo, enseguida bajo-

La sirvienta se fue y Cadence se levantó de la cama

-Bien cariño, las princesas llegaron, ¿vamos?-

Lion se mostró inseguro y asustado al mismo tiempo

-No…no quiero-

-¿Por qué no?-

-¿Si…si no les gusto?-

-Ohhh cariño no te preocupes, eres un niño adorable, estoy segura de que les vas a encantar-

-¿Y si me llaman monstruo?- pregunto

Esa pregunta le rompió el corazón, ¿acaso alguien le había llamado monstruo o insultado?¿por eso tenía miedo?

-Dudo mucho que ellas te llamen así, y si sucediera estoy aquí para protegerte- acariciando su cabello

-Gracias- le contesta abrazando su casco

-De nada, ahora sube-

El niño subió al lomo de la princesa y partieron escaleras abajo a la sala de recepción donde las princesas Celestia y Twilight sparkle estaban siendo recibidas por los ponis del servicio, pero antes de entrar se dirigió a Lion

-Espera aquí y entra cuando te llame-

-Esta bien-

La yegua entro a la sala de la recepción y fue corriendo hacia su tia

-Tía Celestia-

-¡Cadence!-

Ambas se dieron un gran abrazo

-Es bueno volver a verte Cady-

-Lo mismo digo tía-

-¿Que tal cuñada?- saludo la poni lavanda

-¡Twily!-

Ambas se dieron otro gran abrazo seguido de su juego de cuando eran jovenes

-Es grato volver a verlas-

-Lo se, últimamente Twilight y yo hemos estado muy ocupadas, casi no podía venir pero por suerte tu tía luna se haría cargo se algunos asuntos por mi- Explicó Celestia

-¿Y tu como has estado Cady?- le preguntó Twilight

-Estoy muy bien, bastante trabajo pero por suerte me las he arreglado para hacerlo más rápido y tener más tiempo libre-

-Eso es genial, sobrina, siempre supe que serías una gran princesa- le dijo Celestia besándole la frente

-Gracias tia-

-Y dinos ¿Dónde esta el pequeño humano?- pregunto Twilight

Cadence se dio vuelta y llamó a Líon

-Lion, ven cariño, las princesas quieren conocerte-

El pequeño se asomó tímido por la puerta y avanzo a paso lento, cuando llego se escondió detrás de la cola da la princesa apenas asomando parte del rostro

-Ho…hola- saludo con voz muy baja

-Disculpen, es algo timido, vamos cariño las princesas quieren verte-

El niño salió de su escondite y camino frente a Twilight y Celestia, Twilight era un alicornio del mismo tamaño que Cadence, pero celestia era mucho más grande lo cual hizo que Lion temblara un poco y se sintiera asustado frente a ella.

-Tranquilo cariño, ellas no te harán daño-

Las princesas se agacharon para observarle mejor y estar más a su altura

-Es un gusto conocerte pequeñin, me llamo Celestia-

-Y yo me llamo Twilight, ¿Cómo dices que es tu nombre?-

-Li…lion-

-¿Lion? Es un nombre muy lindo- respondió ella-

-Y dinos cielo ¿cuántos años tienes?- pregunto esta vez Celestia

\- Tres- respondió mostrando tres dedos-

-Vaya que eres pequeño- dijeron

El infante aún incómodo retrocedió y se ocultó de nuevo detrás de la princesa, quien lo levito y lo acomodó en su lomo

-¿Por qué no vamos a la cocina? Prepararé algo de te-

-Suena bien- contestaron

Las tres caminaron hacia la cocina, mientras Celestia y Twilight se acomodaban en la silla Cadence preparaba y servía el te, para Lion le sirvió un vaso de jugo, sirvió todo en una bandeja de plata junto con algunos tentempies dulces.

-Aquí tienen- coloco la bandeja en la mesa y se sento del otro lado de esta junto con el niño a su lado

Cada quien tomó su respectiva taza y dieron un sorbo

-Debo decir Cadence, que cuando recibí tu carta casi no me lo creía, la última vez que vi un humano fue hace cientos de años y fuera de Equestria-

-Y apenas Celestia me lo comentó prepare algunas cosas para investigar y tomar nota-

-Fue muy repentino, lo encontré lastimado en un callejón y me destrozo el corazón verlo así. Por suerte ya está mucho mejor ¿verdad cariño?

-Si- le contestó con una sonrisa abrazándola

-Awwww es muy tierno- dijeron Twilight y Celestia

-Lo es, ayer pasamos todo el día juntos, jugamos y nos divertimos mucho –

-¿Y como se encuentra Shining?- pregunto Twilight

-Por que no se lo preguntas a el- dijo un voz en la puerta de la cocina, era el unicornio

-¡Shining!- exclamo la yegua levantándose de la mesa y corriendo hacia su hermano

-¡Twilight!-

Ambos se dieron un gran abrazo

-Es bueno verte hermanita, ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Muy bien, ser princesa es un trabajo extenuante pero voy mejorando-

-Es bueno por eso ¿Cómo esta usted Celestia?-

-Muy bien, gracias querido-

-Y por último ¿Cómo estas tu pequeño?- saludo revolviendo el cabello de Lion

-Bien , gracias – le respondió con una sonrisa

-Ven cielo siéntate- Cadence le aparto una silla a su lado

-Gracias cariño- respondió sentándose

-Cadence, ¿crees que pueda hacerle algunas pruebas a Lion para realizar investigaciones?- pregunto Twilight-

-¿Pruebas?¿ No le dolerá verdad?- dijo Cadence insegura

-Jaja no claro que no, no le haría daño a un niño, es sólo para averiguar más sobre su especie y sabremos cómo ayudarlo en caso de que enferme-

-Bueno, eso está bien, después de todo no se mucho sobre los humanos-respondió convencida

-Perfecto, iré a la enfermería a preparar las cosas, lleva a Lion cuando puedas-

-De acuerdo, sólo dame unos minutos-

-Esta bien-

Twilight salió de la cocina dejando a Cadence con Shining Armor, Lion y Celestia

-Tia, hay algo que debemos contarte-

-¿De que se trata?-

-Es sobre Lion-

Durante unos minutos estuvieron explicándole la situación, sobre Lion y su hermano, los diablillos negros y Fast Bullet,, Celestia no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima

-Entonces ¿ustedes creen que este tal Alex lo este buscando?-

-Es lo más probable, Lion dice que su hermano le cuida mucho ¿no es asi?- le preguntó Cadence

-El vendrá, estoy seguro- contestó el pequeño

-Pues lo mejor será que se quede en el castillo hasta que podamos localizarlo- comento Shining

-Es lo mejor que podemos hacer, deberíamos ir a la enfermería, Twilight ha de estar esperándonos-

-Es cierto-

Los cuatro salieron de la cocina rumbo a la enfermería, Cadence estaba un poco nerviosa por Lion, sabía que Twilight no le haría daño pero temía que este se asustase, el pequeño la abrazaba por el cuello desde su lomo y escondía su rostro en la melena de la poni. Celestia les observaba enternecida y le susurró a su sobrina

-Parece que se ha encariñado mucho contigo Cadence-

-Si, es un niño muy dulce, yo también ya me encariñe-

Inmediatamente llegaron a la enfermería, Twilight se encontraba dentro preparando algunos instrumentos médicos y un cuaderno para tomar nota

-Llegaron justo a tiempo, ya tengo todo preparado- dijo colocándose un estetoscopio

-¿Donde quieres que deje a Lion?-

-Siéntalo en la camilla-

-De acuerdo cariño, ya la oíste, siéntate-

Lion bajo del lomo de la princesa y se sentó en la camilla, estaba algo asustado al ver todos los instrumentos

-No te preocupes cariño, estaré aquí contigo- le dijo Cadence calmándolo

-Comenzare con un chequeo médico normal-

Twilight se acerco a Lion con un estetoscopio, lo coloco sobre su pecho y oyó sus latidos -

-Su ritmo cardíaco es normal, no oigo ninguna anomalía, comprobemos su temperatura -

Se acercó con un termómetro

-Abre la boca cariño-

Lion hizo caso y abrió la boca, twilight le colocó el termómetro y al cabo de un momento lo tomo de vuelta

-35 grados, para haber estado en el frío tiene mucha suerte no haberse enfermado-

Por diez minutos Twilight siguio estudiando al niño y anotando datos en su cuaderno, además le realizó un escáner mágico para estudiar su cuerpo mas profundamente, todos mantenían la calma menos Cadence que se sentía algo nerviosa por el estado de salud del pequeño

-Bien, ya he terminado-

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Cadence preocupada

-Según el libro que encontré en la biblioteca de Canterlot sobre humanos, Lion esta completamente sano -

-oh qué alivio- dijo ella, Celestia se le acercó para preguntar

-Cadence, lo único que hemos notado al hacer el escáner mágico es que su cuerpo no está completamente bien nutrido, ¿Qué es lo que ha comido desde que llegó?-

-Bueno, cuando lo traje al castillo le di sopa de calabaza y luego de eso se durmió, al otro día desayunó un tazón tazón de avena con leche y a la noche le prepare pizza para que se animara, y hoy en la mañana comió tostadas con jugo-

-Esta bien, un dato sobre los humanos es que son omnívoros y su dieta necesita de carne para obtener todos los nutrientes- le explicó

-¿Carne? No lo sabia-

-Esta bien Cadence, no es para tanto, los humanos pueden vivir sin carné pero deben realizar una dieta especial –

-Aun así si la necesita puedo intentar conseguir, no muy lejos hay un restaurante especial para grifos, iré e intentaré conseguir un poco- comento Shining

-Esa es una buena idea hermano, sacando ese tema Lion es un niño completamente sano, así que no hay nada de que preocuparse –

-Me alegro-

-Oh Cadence hay algo que debo decirte, podemos hablar afuera- pidió su esposo

-Claro cielo, ahora vuelvo , vigilen a Lion-

-¿Te importa si le hago algunas preguntas mientras?-pregunto Twilight

-Claro que no, sólo no te obsesiones-

-Tranquila Sobrina, yo la vigilaré – le respondió Celestia guiñándole un ojo divertida

La pareja salió de la habitación

-¿Qué sucede Shining?-

-Queria decirte que he enviado cartas a los pueblos a los que podrían dirigírse los bandidos, movilizaran algunas de sus tropas y harán un rastrillaje en las zonas que rodean los pueblos, yo también he organizado algunos pelotones para que vuelen sobre el bosque y me avisen por cualquier noticia-

-Es una gran noticia, esperemos encontrar algo-

-Con suerte lo sabremos pronto-

-Ven, volvamos con las chicas-

Ambos entraron y vieron como Twilight y Celestia le jugueteaban al niño

-¿Por qué no se quedan el resto de la tarde? Hace tiempo que no estamos todos juntos- propuso Cadence

-Es una buena idea, tenemos mucho de que hablar- contestó Twilight

Todos salieron de esa habitación rumbo a la sala principal, les esperaba una agradable tarde para charlar

Fuera del Imperio, en el bosque

Cuerpos esparcidos por todas partes, armas clavadas contra los cuerpo, gritos de dolor. Un Intenso combate se realizaba entre los bandidos y prisioneros que habían realizado un motín, en uno de los carros un humano abrazando a una poni, cubriéndose los ojos para evitar el horror

-Alex, tengo miedo- decía la poni con voz temblorosa

-Tranquila Light, estaremos bien, sólo quedate conmigo, no estás sola-

Alex era un humano alto, de cabello negro y ojos verdes, su piel era tostada y estaba marcada de moretones, la falta de comida se notaba ya que podían verse sus costillas, Light era una pegaso con pelaje blanco como la nieve aunque estaba sucio por el barro, melena corta y cola color azul eléctrico, su cutie mark consistía en un corazón con un rayo en cada lado.

-Ya terminará ya terminará ya terminará ya terminara- Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza esperando que lo peor pasara

Así fue por otros 10 minutos que ambos se quedaron en la misma posición, hasta que oyeron un golpe de metal en su carro

-Abran los ojos, quédense tranquilos – dijo una voz

Abrieron lentamente los ojos, frente a ellos se encontraba alguien a quien conocían. Era un grifo de edad avanzada, musculoso a pesar de hambre y robusto, tenía un machete ensangrentado en sus garras, con un golpe rompió el candado de la jaula permitiéndoles salir

-Es seguro, pueden salir- les decía con suave voz

-¿Qué pasó con los bandidos?- pregunto Light

-Salgan y síganme- respondió volteándose

Sin dudarlo salieron de carro y siguieron al grifo unos cuantos metros, allí se encontraron con otro grupo de prisioneros liberados: Perros diamante, ponis, grifos de distinta edad y sexo, aproximadamente 10 con hachas, machetes y picos cubiertos de sangre. Rodeaban a un grupo de 6 bandidos amordazados

-Hemos planeado esto por meses, tanto tiempo sufrimos y ahora por fin les haremos pagar- decía este

La pareja observaba la escena y estaban shockeados, Light se quedó sin habla pero Alex logro hablar

-Escucha, hace unos días ayude a mi hermanito a escapar, cuando pasábamos cerca de una gran ciudad. Necesito llegar allí-

-Puedo decirte por donde ir pero no te acompañaré, la ciudad es el Imperio de Cristal. Esta a unos 20 kilómetros de aquí, puede que sea viejo pero tengo mucha orientación, para que no se pierdan tu amiga puede sobrevolar el bosque y vera el castillo en el horizonte- explico

-De acuerdo, haré el esfuerzo-

Cansada logro aletear sus alas y elevarse por sobre los árboles, rápidamente miro y logró divisar el castillo a lo lejos. Bajo al suelo y hablo

-Esta lejos pero no tanto, podemos llegar en poco tiempo- decía tambaleándose por el cansancio

-Deben comer algo, tengan- el grifo les entregó una bolsa repleta de comida, comida de verdad no la basura que les daban

-Gracias pero ¿ustedes?- le preguntó Alex

-Hay más de donde vino eso y además tenemos que encargarnos de un par de cosas- volteándose a ver a los bandidos prisioneros

-No les sugiero que se queden, esto puede que no les guste- dirigiéndose a ellos

Alex dio un paso para hablar pero Light puso un casco en su boca para callarlo

-Alex, déjalo. Vámonos-

Miro a la poni por un momento y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, el hablar no detendría lo que iba a pasar y no quería estar ahí para verlo

-Es verdad , larguemonos-

-Antes de que se vayan- interrumpió el grifo – No les digan a nadie donde estamos, estos malditos mataron a nuestras familias y pasaremos un buen rato haciéndoles pagar-

Ambos no respondieron, sólo asintieron con la cabeza y salieron de ahí lo más rápido que pudieron, el grifo los vio irse y luego miró con irá total a los bandidos

-Ahora van a saber lo que es el sufrimientos- les dijo con voz tranquila

El grupo de ex prisioneros rodeo a los bandidos, sus gritos por piedad no les salvaría, no tenían nada más que decir

Alex y Light se alejaron lo más posible de la escena, tanto como pudieron hasta que sus cuerpos les rogó un descanso, afortunadamente descubrieron un pequeño rio con agua fresca el cual no dudaron en aprovechar. Se sentaron junto con la bolsa de comida y empezaron a devorar, hacia tiempo que no comían algo fresco y sabroso, no se dirigían la palabra, solo masticaban.

-No puedo creer que por fin logramos salir- comento Light, Alex le dirigió la vista y noto que estaba empezando a llorar

-Dos años me han tenido cautiva, me han…-

No se contuvo y rompió a llorar, inmediatamente Alex la abrazo

-Shhh esta bien Light, estoy aquí contigo, nadie te volverá a lastimar-

-Gracias Alex, si no fuera por ti o Lion ya me habría rendido-

-No les des ese placer, jamás te rindas y jamás dejes que ellos se regocijen en tu sufrimiento-

Ambos se miraron por un segundo, se acercaron lentamente pero sabían que no era el mejor momento y se alejaron. Después de unos incómodos segundos ella pregunto

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-

-Lo mejor será que terminemos de comer, necesitamos energía para llegar al imperio, sólo espero que Lion este a salvo-

-Es un niño inteligente, estoy segura de que estará bien-

-Lo se, pero aún así es muy pequeño-

-Entonces vámonos cuanto antes, además. No soporto este bosque-

-Primero aprovechemos el rio y quitémonos esta mugre de encima-

-Cierto, hace tiempo que no me he dado un baño-

Se acercaron al rio, el agua fluía lentamente y su temperatura era natural. Luego de comprobarlo se metieron al agua la cual rápidamente tomo un tono marron, la suciedad desaparecía. Mientras se ocupaba de limpiarse , Alex desvio la mirada y tuvo frente a sus ojos a la criatura mas hermosa que vio en su vida. El pelaje de Light cambio de gris a un blanco brillante hermoso, su melena y cola enmarañada ahora flameaban con el viento el cual la ayudaba a secarse, sus hermosas alas extendidas aleteaban para quitarse la poca agua que le quedaba encima

-Ahh se siente tan bien volver a estar limpia- light volteo la mirada y noto como Alex la miraba

-¿Estas bien?-

Rojo de vergüenza volteo y siguió lavándose

-Perdón perdón, no estaba mirando-

Sabia que el le estaba mirando pero no quiso decir nada, cuando el termino de lavarse comenzaron el viaje al imperio de cristal.

Ya habían pasado 3 horas desde ese momento y en dicho imperio Cadence y shining se despedía de Celestia y Twilight quienes subían al carro para partir

-Adios chicas, espero verlas pronto-

-Adios Cadence, cuídate mucho tu también Shining- saludo Celestia

-No te olvides de enviarme cartas sobre Lion, seguiré investigando-

-Lo hare, no te preocupes-

-Cuídate mucho Twily, no vuelvas loca a Celestia con la investigación-

-¡Adios!- saludaba el pequeño sobre el lomo de la poni

-Adios Lion- saludaron ambas

El carruaje partió y se perdió tras atravesar una nube. Los príncipes voltearon y se dirigieron al castillo

-Bien, afortunadamente todo salió como esperábamos-

-Si, Lion al comienzo estaba incomodo pero después se dio cuenta que no había nada que temer ¿Cierto cielo?-

-Si, son muy amables. Y lindas-

La pareja rio por este comentario mientras entraban al castillo, el sol poco a poco bajaba por el horizonte y la luz del dia iba desapareciendo. Nadie pensó en el drama que vivirían esa noche


	6. Capitulo 5: Encuentro

Horas caminando sin parar dieron sus frutos, Alex y Light por fin habían logrado salir de ese endemoniado bosque, ahora por fin estaban logrando entrar a la ciudad. El viento era fuerte y la nieve les cubria el cuerpo y aunque a light esto no le afectaba pues su pelaje la mantenia calida, no podemos decir lo mismo de Alex quien se frotaba el cuerpo con sus manos para generar calor.

-Mumumu mucho frio, no aguanto mas- temblo el chico antes de desplomarse en la nieve, Light lo ayudo a levantarse

-Vamos Alex no te me desmayes ahora, solo tenemos que cubrirte del frio- la poni volteo la cabeza buscando un lugar para protegerse, entonces vio un pequeño toldo de una tienda en la calle que les serviria para protegerse

-¡Ahi!- como pudo cargo a Alex y lo llevo unos metros hacia la tienda la cual obviamente estaba cerrada, al llegar el viento no les azoto mas y la nieve ya no los cubria

-Aqui estaremos bien- se sento para descansar, dirigio su mirada a Alex quien seguia temblando

-Envidio tu pelaje Light, debes estar tan calida je-Comento

En ese momento la poni se recosto sobre el humano y lo cubrio con las alas

-¿Estas mejor?-

El calor de el pelaje de la poni detuvo el frio de Alex considerablemente

-Si, mucho-

Ambos se miraron de nuevo a los ojos, se quedaron asi unos segundos hasta que se acercaron y se dieron un suave beso en los labios, no fue un beso largo pero significo mucho para ellos. No dijeron nada, solo se abrazaron y se quedaron ahí esperando. Fue luego de unos minutos que alguien les hablo

-¿Hola?¿Se encuentran bien?-

Una luz los encegueció no permitiendoles ver bien, luego esta se hizo a un lado dejando contemplar dos guardias de la ciudad

-¿Están heridos?- pregunto uno de ellos, Alex no dijo nada, no tenia ni fuerzas para hablar, Light con su voz cansada respondió

-No, no estamos heridos pero si muy cansados y hambrientos-

-Dejennos ayudarles, los llevaremos al castillo- avanzo hacia ellos pero el otro lo detuvo

-Espera Guard, ¿Es un humano?- dijo su compañero señalando a Alex, Guard miro detenidamente

-Es cierto, como el que la princesa encontró el otro dia-

Al escucharlo Alex abrió mucho los ojos, miro al poni y con las pocas fuerza que tenia se acerco hacia el

-¿Otro humano?¿Es pequeño y de cabello rubio?-

-Si lo es, un momento, ¿Tu eres Alex?¿Su hermano?-

-Si lo soy- respondió resistiendo las ganas de desmayarse

-Te hemos estado buscando chico, no creímos que estarías por aquí ni que te encontraríamos tan rápido- dijo su compañero

-Por favor- dijo tomándolo del casco -Llévenme con mi hermanito-

-Tranquilo, los ayudaremos-

Con esto dicho, solo agradeció y cayo rendido al suelo, uno de los guardias lo cargo en su lomo y miraron a la yegua quien se tambaleaba

-Que lindo que ya haya terminado, creo que dormiré un ratito- también se desmayo

-Tu cárgala a ella, llevémoslos rápido al castillo-

Con el humano y la poni sobre sus lomos se apresuraron a llevarlos al castillo para atenderlo, castillo donde el pequeño Lion no lograba conciliar el sueño. Estaba recostado en la cama pero había algo que no le permitía dormir, salio de las mantas y camino hacia fuera del cuarto. El cristal del castillo brillaba de acuerdo a la luz del ambiente, durante el dia los cristales brillan y resplandece todo el castillo, en la noche hay una luz tenue y suave. El pequeño se dirigió a una ventana que había en la sala principal y contemplo el horizonte nocturno sentándose frente a esta

-¿Lion?- dijo una voz detrás suyo, el se volteo y vio a Cadence

-¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?-

-No puedo dormir-

Cadence se acerco al pequeño, lo notaba algo raro

-¿Qué pasa cariño?-

-Alex, lo extraño- contesto conteniendo las ganas de llorar, la princesa lo abrazo

-Aw cariño tranquilo, haremos lo posible para que se reencuentren. No llores-

Lion se abrazo a ella

-Gracias-

-De nada cielo, ¿Quieres un vaso de leche tibia para dormir?-

-Si-

-Entonces vamos-

Los dos fueron hacia la cocina, una vez alli Cadence tomo una botella de leche y la virtio en una jarra de metal la cual calentó lo suficiente para que la leche se entibiase. Luego lo volcó en un vaso y se lo entrego al niño

-Gracias-

-De nada cielo-

Lion bebio el vaso de leche , lo termino rápidamente y de forma casi instantanea le dieron urgencias por ir al baño

-Quiero ir al baño- le dijo

-De acuerdo, te acompaño-

Con su cuerno ilumino el pasillo, detrás suyo Lion la seguía sujetandose de su cola

-Aquí esta, te esperare afuera y tu avisame cuando hayas terminado-

-Esta bien-

El infante entro al baño y la princesa se quedo esperando fuera en la puerta, en cuestión de minutos oyo a Lion decir

-Listo-

-Bien-

Ella entro y ayudo al niño a limpiarse, cuando estuvo salieron del baño y noto que Lion estaba con sueño

-Veo que la leche tibia te hizo efecto, vamos a la cama-

Cargo al bello durmiente y lo llevo a su cuarto, lo recosto en su pequeña cama e intento arroparlo pero antes de eso sintió como Lion le daba un abrazo, mas fuerte que los anteriores, pero fueron sus palabras las que alegraron a la princesa

-Te quiero-

Ella sentía una inmensa felicidad, envolvió al infante entre sus patas y le devolvió el abrazo junto con un suave beso en su frente

-Yo también te quiero-

Lion se durmió instantáneamente, la princesa lo arropo y salió del cuarto, pero fue justo después de eso que un guardia se le acerco

-Princesa, que bueno que esta despierta- decia agitado

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto

-Hemos… hemos encontrado a Alex, el hermano de Lion junto con una pegaso-

La noticia sorprendió a la monarca quien abrió muchísimos los ojos

-¿Lo encontraron?¿Donde?-

-En el centro estaban ambos abrazados intentando protegerse del frio, estaba buscando a Lion-

-Lléveme con ellos-

-A la orden, sigame-

Cadence siguió al guardia escaleras abajo hacia la enfermería, cuando llegaron el le abrió la puerta y entraron. Ahí se encontraron con el desmayado chico y pegaso

-Estaban despiertos cuando los hayamos, el me pidio que lo lleve con su hermano y luego se desplomo-

-¿Y ella?-

-Estaba con el en ese momento, debe ser una amiga, no sabemos su nombre pero si nos damos cuenta de que pasaron por mucho-

Cadence se acerco al chico y apoyo su casco

-Tiene algo de fiebre, llamen a las enfermeras y atiéndanlos-

-De inmediato ¿necesita algo mas?-

-Por ahora no podemos hacer nada, déjenlos que descansen y avísenme cuando despierten-

-De acuerdo alteza, me quedare haciendo guardia toda la noche y le diré si pasa algo-

-Esta bien, muchas gracias-

El soldado se quedo haciendo guardia en la puerta, mientras algunas enfermeras atendían a Alex y Light. Cadence se dirigio de nuevo a su habitación. Estaba muy alegre por el hecho de haber encontrado al hermano de Lion pero aun asi no podia hacer mucho, por ahora solo iría a dormir no sin antes pasar por el cuarto del pequeño y asegurarse de que estuviese bien, y lo estaba, cubierto y calentito bajo las mantas. La princesa cerro lentamente la puerta y se fue a dormir

A la mañana siguiente, la alarma del reloj sonó a las 7:00 am y despertó a la pareja instantaneamente.

-Buenos dias Cadence- saludo Shining

-Buen dia cielo- respondió ella acompañado de un beso

Se levantaron y fueron al baño a cepillarse los dientes , al terminar se peinaron sus melenas y colas

-Hoy reuniré a algunos soldados para saber si hay alguna novedad- comento el sin saber lo que paso en la noche-

-No es necesario cariño, porque lo encontraron en la noche-

Shining abrió los ojos sorprendido, anonadado

-¿Qué?¿Ya lo encontraron?¿Cuando?¿Por que no me avisaron?-preguntaba sin parar , su esposa levanto un casco para hablar

-Pensaba hacerlo pero no era necesario, están desmayados y no podia hacer nada mas que atenderlos y esperar. Los encontraron en el centro de la ciudad, estaba acompañado por una Pegaso, ambos muy lastimados y cansados-

-Vaya, entiendo, ¿están en la enfermería?¿Puedo verlos?-

-Claro, primero desayunemos algo y dejame asegurarme como esta Lion-

Salieron del cuarto y dieron una rápida mirada en la habitacion del pequeño quien seguía dormido

-Es muy temprano , dejémoslo que duerma un rato mas-

Fueron al comedor donde fueron recibidos por algunos ponis del servicio que prepararon el desayuno de siempre, luego de comer fueron a la enfermería sin perder tiempo

-Aquí están, guardia ¿Alguna novedad?-

-Nada relevante, aunque la poni se movió un poco pero nada mas-

-Esta bien, puede retirarse soldado, tómese el resto del dia- le ordeno Shining

-Alteza- saludo el soldado apoyando un casco en la frente y acto seguido, se retiro del lugar

-Aquí están-

Entraron al cuarto y ahí vieron a los heridos, durmiendo. Tenían algunas curitas en raspones

-Cielos, parece que pasaron por mucho- dijo Shining atónito

-Si, ¿como habrán escapado de los bandidos?-

-Nos preocuparemos por eso mas tarde, espero que despierten pronto-

Ni bien dicho esto oyeron un ruido, voltearon a cabeza y vieron que Light se estaba moviendo y despertando

-Mmmm, eh? Que pasa? – susurro mientras abría lentamente los ojos

-Shining, esta despertando-

La pareja velozmente se puso al costado de la cama de Light para atenderla, apenas abrió los ojos los dirigió a ellos

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?¿Quienes son ustedes?- preguntaba intentando levantarse, Cadence la detuvo

-Tranquila, estarás bien, estas en el imperio de cristal mas específicamente el castillo- le explico

-Ten…tengo sed- susurro con una voz ronca y cansada, Shining sirvió un vaso con agua de una jarra y la ayudo a beberlo

-Aquí tienes-

-Gracias- intento dar unos sorbos pero la tos le dificultaba mucho

-Tranquila- la calmo la princesa con suaves golpes en el lomo, cuando dejo de toser pudo beber el agua

-Muchas gracias- recostándose de nuevo en la cama

-De nada ¿Cómo te llamas cariño?- pregunto Shining

-Soy Lightningheart pero pueden decirme Light, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

-Soy Cadence y el es mi esposo Shining Armor-

-Un placer Light-

-Lo mismo digo- respondió la Pegaso

-Nosotros somos los príncipes del imperio de Cristal, los guardias te hallaron a ti y tu amigo en la noche y los trajeron aquí para atenderlos-

El primer dato golpeo a Light como un martillo a un clavo

-¿Esperen ustedes son los príncipes? Eso quiere decir que Lion esta aquí!- exclamo de felicidad

-Si, asi es, encontre a Lion en la ciudad solo y con frio. Ahora mismo esta durmiendo, el nos conto de su hermano, de que lo estaría buscando- le contesto la princesa

-Oh , gracias a Celestia esta bien, estuvimos muy preocupados especialmente Alex. Es lo único que le queda-

-¿A que te refieres?¿No tienen padres? ¿O algún familiar?- pregunto Shining

Light puso una mirada triste y miro a Alex

-No, no tienen. Su familia fue asesinada hace aproximadamente 3 años, cuando Lion era un bebe. Terminaron en un orfanato del cual los bandidos los secuestraron hace 5 meses, yo estuve prisionera por 2 años-

Ambos estaban shockeados por el relato, aun asi lograron hablar manteniendo la calma

-¿Dos años has estado con los bandidos?-

-Asi es, se suponía me venderían como esclava pero dijeron que yo era muy valiosa y me tuvieron como su esclava propia, he tenido que hacer muchas cosas para que no me lastimaran y me permitieran comer : Les he cocinado, bailado, limpiado las jaulas y tambien tuve que dejar que me… me hicieran cosas-

Brotaban lagrimas de sus ojos y rompio a llorar, Cadence la contuvo abrazandola

-Shhhhhh…shhhhhh. Ya esta cariño. Todo esta bien, ya no volveran a lastimarte-

-Lo se… pero…he pasado por tanto…aun no puedo creer que sea libre-

-Lo eres, estas a salvo ¿de acuerso? Ya no tienes que estar asustada-

-Gracias por ayudarnos, de verdad-

-No hay problema , es nuestro deber- le contesto Shining

Light se incorporo y se levanto de la cama

-No te levante, estas debil- le decían ellos

-Estoy bien, no estoy herida, solo cansada. ¿Puedo ver a Lion?-

-Esta bien, confiaremos en tu palabra pero si te sientes mal avisa. Síguenos-

-Gracias-

Los tres salieron de la enfermería, Cadence guio a Light, la pegaso miraba la con asombro la enorme estructura de cristal

-Wow, jamas vi algo como esto. Es enorme-

-En comparación con el castillo de Celestia es mucho mas pequeño, pero aun asi es bastante espacioso-

Subieron las escaleras hasta el cuarto sonde el niño dormitaba

-Aquí es-

Shining abrió la puerta y ahí estaba el, Lion dormía plácidamente bajo las mantas. Se acercaron lentamente y Light lo miro con ternura. Acaricio su cabeza y susurro

-No sabes cuanto me alegro de que estes bien-

El pequeño se movió e intento abrir los ojos

-¿Cadence?-

A unos metros Shining le susurro a su esposa

-Ahora se viene el abrazo- Ella rio por el comentario

-Cadence- se froto los ojos para ver mejor y ahí vio a su amiga

-¿Light?-

-Hola Lion, ¿Cómo estas?-

Brotaron algunas lagrimas de los ojos del pequeño junto con una gran sonrisa

-¡Light!-

Lion se abalanzo sobre la poni y le dio un gran abrazo

-Te lo dije-

Ambos rieron

-Te hemos estado buscando, estábamos muy preocupados, sobre todo Alex-

-¿Alex?¿Esta aquí?- le pregunto

-Asi es, pero esta descansando, apenas despierte te llevare con el-

Sintió un casco tocarle el hombro, volteo la cabeza y vio a Shining

-Ven, ¿Quieres desayunar algo? Cadence bajo a la cocina a preparar algo-

-Suena bien ¿Vamos Lion?-

-Si, tengo hambre-

-Entonces sube-

Trepo y subio al lomo de la poni, Shining la guio hacia donde la cocina estaba

-Es una cocina pequeña en comparación al castillo, pense que seria mas grande- comento ella

-No es necesaria una cocina grande, generalmente Cadence se encarga de la comida. Los cocineros preparan el desayuno y la comida a los guardias del castillo, enfermeros y el servicio de limpieza. No es un numero muy grande- explico el unicornio -toma asiento-

-Gracias-

Lion se sent entre Light y Shining, luego Cadence entro con dos platos con huevos revueltos y jugo de naranja

-Aquí tienes-

-Gracias princesa-

-Aquí tienes cariño-

-¡Gracias!-

Light miro el plato de comida, recordó sus dias como prisionera y la comida que le daban. Por realizar trabajos le daban algo en mejor estado que las asquerosidades que les entregaban a los demas. Tomo el tenedor y dio el primer bocado. Sus pupilas se agrandaron al sentir ese delicioso sabor

-Esta…increible-

En menos de cinco minutos el plato estaba vacío y el vaso de jugo tambien, se reclino sobre la silla y exhalo

-Ahhhh hacia tiempo no comía algo asi-

-Me alegro que te gustara, ¿Y tu cielo?- pregunto Cadence

-¡Esta rico!-

-Tienes sucio aquí- dijo Shining levitando una servilleta y limpiado cerca del labio del niño

-Veo que se encariñaron con el-

-Es un amor de niño, no nos ha dado problemas en absoluto- respondió la princesa

-Y es gracioso y juguetón- complemento su esposo

Un pequeño gesto de tristeza se formo en Light

-Estos cinco meses han sido duros para ellos, eran a quienes los bandidos mas maltrataban. A penas les daban comida y eran golpeados todo el tiempo-

La pareja se puso triste por la anécdota y fue cuando Shining record algo y pregunto

-Light, ya que comentas eso hay algo que quizá puedas responder ¿Sabes de donde proviene la herida en la espalda de Lion?-

Levanto rápidamente la mirada y los miro

-El…se había escapado de la jaula y… robo comida, un par de manzanas..-

Mientras explicaba Cadence no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima y abrazo a Lion, Shining se mantenia tranquilo aunque en su interior una furia monstruosa quería salir

-Uno de los bandidos, Fast Bullet, lo vio y atrapo. Estaba por matarlo pero el Líder le grito que no, aun asi como castigo le causo esa herida con un cuchillo y lo obligo a dormir en la intemperie esa noche-

-¿Qué hay de los demas prisioneros?¿Sabes donde están esos malditos bandidos?- pregunto Shinig para intentar desviar el tema de Lion, Light recordando lo que les pidió el grifo a ella y Álex dijo

-No, no lo sé, apenas escapamos corrimos lo más lejos posible por lo que no ubique donde quedaron, lo siento-

-No te preocupes, ya pensaré en algo- le respondió este

-Light perdona que te moleste pero… ¿tienes familia o alguien que te esté buscando?-pregunto Cadence

-Tengo a mis padres y un hermanito pero era un bebé antes de que me secuestraran, como quiero verlos-

-Podemos llevarte cuando quieras para que te reúnas con ellos-

-Gracias, pero por ahora solo quiero descansar, perdonen pero no quiero hablar más del tema por ahora-

-Entendemos, disculpanos-

-No se preocupen, se que tienen muchas dudas pero ahora quiero ir a la cama y dormir-

-Te acompañó- Cadence se levantó de la mesa

-Quiero ver a Alex- exclamó Lion

-No se cariño, aún está durmiendo-

-Porfis, no molestare-

Su dulce mirada fue suficiente para que Cadence aceptara

-De acuerdo pero no hagas ruido-

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió lentamente y los 4 entraron en silencio, apenas vio a su hermano mayor Lion quedó boquiabierto

-Alex-

Rápidamente corrió a su lado

-Lion, espera- susurro Cadence deteniéndolo -Esta durmiendo, tiene que descansar así que intenta no hacer ruido –

-Perdon-

El niño se acercó al costado de la cama de su hermano y lo observó detenidamente

-¿Estara bien?-

-Si cariño, seguro que si, debe descansar para recuperar sus heridas y energia- respondió Light

-¿Cuando despertara?- volvió a preguntar

-Lo sabremos pronto, ahora vamos que tu hermano y Light deben dormir un buen rato- dijo Shining

Cadence cargo a Lion y lo llevo fuera del cuarto

-Gracias por su ayuda Altezas, en serio-

-De nada, descansa- saludaron ambos

Salieron del cuarto y cerraron la puerta.

El resto del día paso sin noticias nuevas, lo mismo pasó durante la noche. Eran las 3 de la tarde del día siguiente y mientras Lion dormía una pequeña siesta en su cama, la pareja estaba sentada leyendo unos libros sobre humanos que Celestia les había mandado un rato antes, les vendría bien leer sobre la raza del pequeño

-Es increíble que los humanos tengan una cultura tan rica, inventos y artefactos fascinantes y aún así sean tan poco conocidos

-Segun este libro de historia han sufrido muchas dictaduras y genocidios por parte de otras razas o de ellos mismos, muchas guerras y revoluciones-

Dando vuelta a las páginas Shining se encuentra la foto de un pequeño bebé humano con cabello blanco

-Jeje, mira cielo este bebé humano es adorable

-Aww tienes razón, es muy lindo y ese cabello blanco le queda muy bien-

-Si jajajaja, aparentemente es una raza muy poco conocida de humanos llamada Los hijos del creador, son una raza que se caracteriza principalmente por su blanco cabello el cual es del mismo color que al dios que veneran: Law. Es un dios que representa la ley y el orden-

-Wow, nunca escuché nada así ni siquiera de mis tias-

-Si, los humanos son bastante interesantes-

Luego de dar vuelta la página y comenzar a leer un vacío ocupó lugar en el cuerpo del semental

-Oh cielos...- susurro

-¿Cielo?¿que te pasa, estas bien?- pregunto su esposa preocupada

-Si, estoy bien es solo que...aquí dice que está raza de humanos ha sido a través del tiempo perseguida y masacrada de formas brutales-

-¿Que?¿por que?- le pregunto sorprendida

-Dice que hubo una leyenda en la cual se creía que con la sangre de esta raza se podía crear una pocion que otorgaría la inmortalidad, muchas personas fueron secuestradas y sacrificadas para fabricar esta pocion...con los años se dieron cuenta de que era falso y las matanzas se detuvieron pero aún hay quienes creen que funciona-

-Pe...pero eso es una bestialidad! Como pueden hacerse eso entre ellos!?- exclamó la yegua con gesto asqueado

-Aun no termina, dicen que para que la pocion funcione la sangre tiene que ser fresca y joven,es decir, de niños. De entr años-

-Como Lion, eso podría explicar porque era prisionero, quizá algun loco quería intentar hacer una pocion, pero el no tiene pelo blanco-

-Pues, es una suposición pero ¿que tal si tiñeron su cabello para así esconderlo?-

-Bueno...es posible-

-Mira, si Lion y su hermano pertenecen a esta raza y alguien quiere crear esa estúpida pocion, eso explicaría porque estaban con esos bandidos, al ser los mal peligrosos son los más confiables para estos trabajos-

-Es muy probable, pero por ahora habrá que esperar a que Álex despierte y tendrá que contestar un buen par de preguntas. Mientras tanto centremonos en cuidar a Lion-

-Es verdad- respondió Shining

Después de otro rato de lectura mientras estaban en la cocina un guardia se acercó golpeando la puerta

-Disculpe Altezas, tienen visita-

-Visitas? quienes?-

-Me pidieron que no lo diga, ya verá quienes son, están en la sala principal-

-De acuerdo ahí vamos, gracias-

El guardia se retira, la pareja se levanta y sale de la cocina

-¿Quien será? No tengo visitas programadas para hoy- comento Cadence

-Yo tampoco-

Cuando llegaron a la sala oyeron dos voces, dos voces que conocían bien

-Shining! Cadence! Que alegrías verlos!- gritaron ambos

Un gesto de alegria de dibujo en el rostro de Shining al momento de responder

-Mama! Papá!-


	7. Capitulo 6: Despertar

-Mamá! Papá! Que bueno verlos-

Los tres se dieron un gran abrazo seguido de un beso de su madre y un choque de cascos con su padre

-Pudieron avisar que venían y les enviaba un carruaje-

-¿No pueden una vieja pareja viajar en tren para darle una visita sorpresa a su hijo y su esposa?¿como has estado Cadence?-

-Bien Velvet, muchas gracias- respondió el saludo

-La última vez que los vimos fue hace dos meses y como no teníamos nada importante aprovechamos para venir-agrego Night Light

-Perfecto, le avisaré al servicio q prepare la habitación de huéspedes para ustedes y a la noche tendremos una cena especial-

-Ire a la cocina, veré q podemos comer a la noche- decía Velvet dirigiéndose hacia esta

-Te acompaño- la siguio su esposo

Cadence se acercó a Shining y le susurró -Shining, tenemos q hablar-

-Está bien, en un momento estamos con ustedes, Cadence y yo tenemos q hablar-

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente y los padres se fueron a la cocina Cadence pudo hablar

-Shining sabes que adoro a tus padres, pero no creo que sea el mejor momento para que estén aquí, tenemos a Lion en el otro cuarto y no sabemos cómo pueden reaccionar ellos-

-Cadence, mis padres criaron a Spike desde que era bebe y a pesar de los insultos y burlas de los demás ellos lo aman como un hijo, no creo q sea diferente con Lion-

-No digo que vayan a gritarle o golpearlo, y tienes un buen punto respecto a Spike pero aun asi, nose. Ademas Lion es algo tímido ¿Cómo crees que se comportaría con ell…-

-AHHHHHHH!-

Un grito fuerte proveniente de la cocina por parte de Velvet alarmo a la pareja real que velozmente corrió hacia la cocina

-¡¿MAMA?! ¿ESTAS BIEN?-

Ambos corrieron a la cocina, pero al llegar se encontraron con que los padres de Shining no estaban solos, Lion estaba ahí también.

-¿Quién es este niño? Es tan lindo-

-¿Mis ojos me están engañando o estoy viendo un humano?- pregunto Night

-No te engañan, estás viendo un humano- contesto Cadence

Al verla Lion corrió hacia ella y la abrazo de la pata

-Mama, papa. El es Lion, es un humano que Cadence hayo en la ciudad y que estamos cuidando por tiempo indefinido-

-¿Dormiste bien cariño?- le pregunto la princesa

-Sí, muy bien-

-Hola, Lion me llamo Velvet y soy…-

El pequeño se ocultó detrás de Cadence haciendo que velvet se encogiera

-¿Hice algo mal?-

-no te preocupes, es algo timido- se dio vuelta y le hablo con voz dulce- Tranquilo cariño, son los padres de Shining-

-¿Padres? ¿Que son padres?-

-¿No tiene pa…- Night estaba por terminar su frase pero Shining le tapó la boca y susurro –Hablaremos luego de eso-

-Luego te diré, pero por ahora saluda a Velvet y Night. Son muy amable y te caerán bien-

Salió de su escondite y camino frente a la pareja de ancianos

-Ho…hola-

-Hola Lion, soy Velvet y el mi esposo Night. Eres un niño muy lindo-

La voz de Velvet hizo que algo cambiase en Lion, sentía como si reconociera esa voz por lo que se acercó a ella y la observo más cerca

-Qué raro, usualmente se aleja de los demás-

-Hola campeón, soy el esposo de Velvet, Night Light-

-Es un niño muy dulce, estarán encantados con el-

-Ya estoy encantada con él, es muy tierno ¿te gustan las galletas?-

-Si si si, me encantan!-

-Entonces te preparare algunas de mis galletas especiales ¿quieres?-

-Si! Gracias!-

-Mientras Velvet entretenía al pequeño, Cadence y Shining se quedaron hablando con Night-

-Chicos ¿Qué hacen cuidando un humano aquí? No digo que este mal pero, ¿hay algo mas no?-

-Sí, escucha. Cadence encontró a Lion en el centro de la ciudad quien junto con su hermano fueron prisioneros de unos bandidos, su hermano y una poni que estaba con él se están recuperando, Lion por suerte no sufrió heridas-

-Ohh vaya, pobre… ¿y que van a hacer con él?-

-Pues por ahora se quedara con nosotros, necesitamos que su hermano despierte para preguntarle unas cosas. Por suerte Lion es una ternura y no causo problema-

-Recuerdo que cuando era joven conocí un poni fascinado con los humanos, sabía todo sobre ellos: su anatomía, cultura, historia. No recuerdo su nombre pero creo que le decían Rucci-

-¿Y qué paso con él?- pregunto su hijo

Night abrió la boca para contestar pero se vieron interrumpidos por Velvet quien entro llamando a Cadence

-Ehh Cadence, ¿puedes venir? Tuvimos un problema con la harina-

-¿Eh?-

-Ven y veras-

Cadence se levantó y siguió a vuelve al otro lado de la habitación donde la cocina estaba, en si era en la misma habitación pero esta se dividía por una pared aunque no había puerta, al entrar se encontró con Lion completamente blanco

-Intento tomar la harina y se le cayó encima, intente limpiarle pero va a necesitar un baño-

-Está bien, yo lo limpio, no te preocupes-

-Lo lamento querida, de veras-

-No hay problema Velvet, ven cielo vamos a limpiarte-

Cargando a Lion en su lomo, salió de la cocina avisando que volvería en un momento, Shining y su padre no pudieron evitar reírse.

-Debes tener cuidado Lion, ahora solo fue una bolsa de harina pero la próxima podría ser algo más pesado y podrías lastimarte ¿entiendes?-

-Perdón- le contesto apenado

-No te preocupes cariño, te lo digo para que te cuides-

Ya después de un rato Lion estaba limpio y cambiado

-Mucho mejor, volvamos con los demás-

-¿Qué son padres?- Lion volvió a preguntarle

La pregunta sorprendió a Cadence, antes él se lo había preguntado pero no le respondió y sabía que tenía que contestarle

-Pues, los padres son aquellos quienes te crían, a veces pueden ser biológicos u otras pueden ser adoptivos. Los padres son quienes te cuidan, juegan contigo, te ayudan-

-¿Tu tienes padres?- le pregunto

-Los tuve, fallecieron cuando yo era pequeña y la princesa Celestia me adopto como su sobrina. Mi mama y papa fueron muy importantes, fueron ellos quienes reinaron aquí hace muchos años-

-¿Yo tengo mama y papa?-

A Cadence se le hizo un nudo en la boca, pero respiro y logro hablar

-Tus padres fallecieron hace tiempo Lion- apoyo un casco en la mejilla del niño –pero no estás solo, yo estoy aquí para ti, también Shining, Alex y Light-

A pesar de su corta edad e inocencia, el pequeño entendió completamente su situación, apoyo su manita en el casco de la princesa y lo abrazo. Por su parte Cadence lo envolvió con su otra pata y le dio un rápido abrazo

-Si las cosas salen bien y tu hermano me lo permitiese, yo con gusto seria tu mama-

-¿En serio?-

-Asi es, y Shining también seria tu papa. Y haremos muchas cosas juntos, pero solo si tu quieres-

-Si quiero, los quiero-

-Haremos lo posible para que suceda, no será fácil pero con suerte lo lograremos. Ahora volvamos con los demás ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si-

Volvieron a la cocina con los demás, el resto del día paso tranquilamente, Velvet y Night quedaron encantados con Lion y el también con ellos, pasaron un rato jugando y entreteniéndolo con los juguetes y demás hasta la hora de la cena de la cual esta vez se encargaron los cocineros del castillo, luego de la cena todos se relajaron en la sala de estar. Velvet estaba con Lion leyéndole un libro infantil para enseñarle nombres de animales, colores, objetos, etc.

-Mira Lion, este es un lobo, repite conmigo: loooo-booo-

-Loo-boo- repetía este

-Ahora repite este, Vaaa-caaa-

-Vaa-Caa-

-Muy bien, ahora repite este, es como tu nombre. Leee-ooon-

-Lee-oon-

-Muy bien cielo-

Así paso el rato, aprendiendo demás cosas, incluso a contar hasta 10. Ya más tarde se acercaba el horario de ir a la cama

-Bien- decía Shining soltando un pequeño bostezo –Ya es hora de ir a la cama-

-Sí, ya es tarde. Iremos al cuarto de invitados-

-¿Saben cuál es? ¿quieren que los acompañe?- preguntaba Cadence

-No te preocupes querida, no es nuestra primera vez aquí, mejor lleva a Lion a la cama que ya está dormido- le decía señalándole al pequeño dormido en el sofá

-Cierto, bien entonces nos vemos mañana, buenas noches Velvet, Light- Cargando a Lion y saliendo del cuarto

-Buenas noches Cadence-

La princesa cargo a Lion hacia su cuarto, llego y lo arropo en su cama

-Perfecto, dulces sueños Lion-

-Buenas noches-

Cerró lentamente la puerta y fue a su cuarto, Shining ya estaba preparándose para irse a la cama

-¿Esta dormido?-

-Como un oso-

-Todo salió bien, mis padres lo adoraron, te preocupaste por nada-

-Sí, admito que salió todo bien-

Shining abrazo a su esposa

-Tenías miedo de que lo odiaran porque sentías que así no podrías adoptarlo ¿verdad?-

-Siendo sincera, sí. No quería pensar así de tus padres pues los conozco bien pero el miedo estaba ahí-

-No te preocupes cielo, todo saldrá bien, ahora vamos a dormir-

Cadence soltó una risa picara y miraba a Shining

-¿Cielo?¿qué te pasa?-

Antes de darse cuenta la yegua lo empujó hacia la cama y se le abalanzo arriba

-Aun no tengo sueño- lo besa en los labios –¿no podemos pasar un buen rato primero?- mirándolo con ojos seductores

-¿Segura? sabes que una vez empiezo no hay vuelta atrás- siguiéndole el juego

Se le acerca al oído y le susurra –Estoy lista-

Esa noche la pareja se entregó a sus pasiones bajo las sabanas expresando su amor de la mejor manera, al rato de haber terminado ambos acurrucados cayeron dormidos.

Al otro día y ya despiertos la familia desayunaba tranquilamente y charlaba de diversos temas. Lion estaba sentado junto a la princesa con su vaso de chocolate y galletas

-Es lindo poder dejar el trabajo un rato y estar en familia- comento Velvet

-Sí, la biblioteca es un trabajo continuo, los ponis entran y salen constantemente- agrego su esposo

-Aquí también hemos estado muy activos, hasta que Lion apareció y pude tomarme un par de días para encargarme de el-

-¿Y cómo te ha ido con eso? ¿Fue difícil?- pregunto Night Light

-Para nada, es un amor de niño y no me dio problemas en lo absoluto-

-Incluso ayudo a Cadence a limpiar los platos y más-

En ese momento Lion termino su desayuno

-Quiero ir al baño-

-Yo te llevo cielo, ya vuelvo-

Cadence llevo a Lion al baño en uno de los pasillos y espero fuera a que este terminara, cuando estuvo listo le ayudo a limpiarse, justo cuando salieron del baño se encuentra con Lightningheart

-Buenos días princesa-

-Light- Exclamo Lion abrazándola

-Oh buenos días Light, ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Muchísimo mejor, necesitaba de un buen descanso-

-Me alegro, ¿Cómo esta Alex?-

-Sigue durmiendo pero creo que sus heridas sanaron bastante, no creo que tarde mucho en despertar-

-Eso espero, ¿quieres desayunar?-

\- No gracias, las enfermeras ya me dieron algo-

-Está bien, bueno si quieres puedes unirte a nosotros en la cocina-

-Gracias pero en realidad buscaba a Lion para, si no les molesta, pasar el rato con el-

-Claro que no, su habitación está arriba, ahí hay algunos juguetes-

-De acuerdo ¿vamos Lion?-

-Sii!-

Light cargo al humano en su lomo y lo llevo escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto, Cadence los miro sonriente y volvió a la cocina donde paso el resto de la mañana. Después del medio día, los padres de Shining volverían a casa por lo que los acompañaron hacia la estación de trenes, Shining charlaba con su padre y detrás Cadence junto con Lion y Velvet

-Cadence, hay algo que quería preguntarte-

-¿Qué pasa Velvet?-

-Queria saber ¿Qué pasara con Lion cuando toda su situación se aclare? Veo que ambos se han encariñado-

-Pues…-

Cadence intentaba comentarle lo que pensaba pero sentía un poco de temor, hasta que Velvet le dio una mirada comprendiendo lo que ella pensaba

-Cariño, he visto la forma en que lo tratas y mimas. ¿Quieres adoptarlo verdad?-

-Sí, sé que puede ser llamativo un poni criando a un humano pero…es tan tierno y bueno, ha pasado por mucho y merece una familia que lo ame-

-Lo entiendo, es adorable y ya formo un vínculo contigo y Shining ¿le has dicho?-

-Se lo comente y está de acuerdo. Aun asi tenemos que esperar un poco ¿tú qué piensas respecto a esto? ¿Estas de acuerdo?-

-¿Bromeas? Lo único que siempre quise es un nieto, el que sea humano no podría importarme menos, después de todo crie a un dragón-

-Buen punto-

-Mira Cadence, no te preocupes por lo que los demás piensen, tu debes hacer lo que quieras ¿quieres adoptar a Lion? Pues ve y hazlo, tu familia siempre estará contigo-

-Gracias Velvet, en serio-

Delante de ellos, Shining caminaba con su padre

-A tu madre le cayó muy bien Lion, está enamorada de el-

-Mama siempre tuvo debilidad antes las miradas tiernas y Lion no es una excepción, recuerdo cuando éramos niños y Twilight le daba esa mirada a mama para escapar de sus problemas-

-Sí, pero no podía escapar de ti-

-Lograba resistirme aunque era difícil-

-Jajaja bueno tu hermana de pequeña era muy muy adorable-

-Siempre será mi hermanita, aun es difícil escapar de su ternura-

-¿Y qué es lo que harán con Lion? ¿Van a adoptarlo o qué?-

Shining abrió los ojos sorprendido

-¿Cómo sabes?-

-Por favor hijo ¿no ves la forma en que Cadence y el están juntos? Lo habría notado a 1 kilómetro de distancia-

-Bueno, nosotros… tenemos la idea de hacerlo pero…hasta que no podamos hablar con su hermano no podemos hacer nada-

-Entiendo, bueno tomen la decisión que tomen tienen mi apoyo pero he de admitir que tener un nieto humano no suena nada mal-

-¿Entonces estás de acuerdo?-

-Claro, sabes que no soy prejuicioso, no entiendo porque siempre dicen que los humanos son como animales, Salvo las diferencias obvias en aspecto Lion se comporta de igual manera que lo hacías tu a su edad-

-Gracias papa-

-De nada campeón-

Ambos se dieron un choque de cascos y continuaron con la marcha. Cuando llegaron a la estación fueron al andén a esperar el tren el cual se estaba asomando por lo que se despidieron

-Adiós Lion, la próxima vez te traeré un pastel de manzana- se despedía dándole un beso en la frente

-Adiós- le devolvió el saludo

-Nos vemos Lion, un gusto conocerte- se dieron un pequeño golpe puño/ casco

-Adiós mama adiós papa, espero verlos pronto-

-Adiós hijo y no te preocupes, vendremos- su madre le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Así es y les traeremos cosas a Lion. Cuídate Cadence-

-Gracias por la visita chicos, los estaremos esperando-

El tren freno completamente y las puertas se abrieron, Velvet y Night Light entraron y este partió de nuevo hacia Canterlot, ambos sacaron sus cascos por la ventana agitándolos despidiéndose hasta que se perdieron en el horizonte, Lion se mostró algo triste

-Oh no te preocupes cielo, volverán pronto-

-¿Si?-

-Claro que sí, no será la última vez que los veas-

-Volvamos al Castillo, el viento está aumentando-

-Sí, mejor apurarnos-

Dieron la vuelta y volvieron al castillo, pasaron por el distrito comercial donde los habitantes saludaban y se acercaban curiosos a ver a Lion, Cadence les explicaba la situación y seguía con su camino. Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por una enfermera y un guardia

-¡Altezas! Qué bueno que volvieron- dijo la enfermera

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Shining

-El paciente, despertó-

-Ambos se sorprendieron-

-¿Despertó? ¿Hace cuánto?-

-15 minutos aproximadamente, está tranquilo pero desorientado y confundido. Su amiga y otra enfermera están con el-

-Mejor vamos a ver- sugirió Shining

-Sí, vamos-

-¿Alex despertó?-pregunto Lion sobre su lomo

-Así es cariño, ven, vamos a verlo-

-¡Sí!- dijo feliz, por fin vería a su hermano mayor

Entraron y fueron a la enfermería.

Lamento la demora, ya apenas estoy en el fandom y con otras cosas me olvido de esta historia, la avanzo muy lentamente jajaja, pero en fin espero les guste


	8. Capitulo 7: Reunidos

Mientras la pareja real acompañaba a Velvet y Light a la estación de tren, en la enfermería Alex descansaba en la cama y Light estaba siendo examinada por una de las enfermeras

-Ya se lo dije, estoy bien-

-Lo siento querida, pero después de todo lo que pasaron necesitamos asegurarnos de que estés bien-

-Lo entiendo, ¿esta será la última vez?-

-Sí, lo es y ya te dejare en paz-

-Genial-

Mientras le tomaba la temperatura y media su presión sanguínea y demás, oyeron que Alex comenzaba a moverse

-Oh cielos, creo que se está despertando- Light salió disparada dejando a la enfermera con sus instrumentos quien al recomponerse la siguió

-Sí que eres rápida-

Ambas se colocaron al lado de la cama, Alex se agitaba hasta que violentamente abrió los ojos y se levanto

-¡Ahhhhh!-

Alex estaba empapado de sudor, frio y pálido

-¡Alex, Alex! Tranquilo soy yo-

Al ver a su amiga sus ojos se fijaron en ella, logro calmarse un poco pero su voz era temblorosa

-¿Li…Li…Light? ¿E…eres tú?-

-Si soy yo, tranquilo-

Su amiga lo abrazo, Alex comenzó a respirar de forma tranquila y apoyo su rostro en el pecho de la poni

-Light, ¿dónde estamos?-

-En el imperio de Cristal, más específico en el castillo. Estas en la enfermería, estuviste durmiendo un par de días, debes tener hambre-

-Bastante-

La enfermera se acerco

-A ver- apoyo un casco sobre su frente –Tienes algo de fiebre, y también pareces muy deshidratado-

Light sirvió un vaso de agua y se lo dio, Alex lo bebió con mucho gusto y su voz se aclaró bastante

-¿Mejor?-

-Mucho ¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó? Me duele la cabeza de pensar-

-Habíamos logrado llegar al imperio, pero estábamos exhaustos y nos desmayamos. Un par de guardias nos encontró y trajo hasta aquí-

-Si, ahora que lo dices recuerdo verlos y…-

Fue en ese momento que Alex reacciono

-¡Lion!¡Esta aquí!-

Rápidamente intento levantarse e ir en búsqueda de su hermanito pero Light junto a la enfermera lo detuvieron

-No tan rapido jovencito- decia la enfermera -estas muy debil, no podras mantenerte de pie-

-Pero...tengo que buscar a mi hermanito...el...-

-Alex- Light coloco su casco en la boca del chico para hablar -Lion esta bien, los príncipes lo rescataron y se encargaron de el. Ya lo vi y esta sano y salvo-

Alex se calmo

-¿En serio? ¿el esta bien?-

-El esta perfecto- dijo la enfermera -la princesa Cadence esta encantada con tu hermanito y ha estado cuidándolo desde que lo encontró en el centro de la ciudad, ella le salvo la vida-

-Vaya...que alivio- respondio recostandose en la cama

-Si...ahora solo descansa, ire a buscar a los principes- decia ella dirigiendose a la puerta

-Ambos salieron, los padres de Shining Armor iban a ir a la estacion y ellos los acompañaron junto con Lion- interrumpio la enfermera

-Bueno, supongo que habra que esperar un rato-

La enfermera abrio la puerta y hablo a uno de los guardias que patrullaba por el pasillo

-Disculpe, cuando vea a los principes ¿puede avisarles que el paciente humano desperto?-

-Esta bien, ire a la entrada y esperare ahi-

-Muchas gracias- respondió y cerro la puerta -Ya avise a los guardias para que esperen a la pareja, mientras tanto voy a hacerte un control para determinar tu estado de salud-

-Esta bien- respondio Alex

Actualidad: cuando los príncipes habían llegado

Estaban caminando en el pasillo a la enfermería junto con el guardia, todos estaban entusiasmados en especial Lion quien brincaba de alegría en el lomo de la poni

-Primero entrare yo a hablar con Alex, espera mi señal y entras tu con Lion ¿si?-

-De acuerdo- respondio

Lion bajo de su lomo y se quedo junto a Shining, Cadence por su parte abrió la puerta y entro a la enfermeria

-Alteza, que bueno ya volvió- dijeron Light y la enfermeras

-Lamento la tardanza, el guardia me conto todo apenas volvimos- y se acerco a la cama de Alex

-¿Usted es la princesa Cadence?-

-Asi es, que tal Alex, ¿como te sientes?-

-Algo cansado pero...estoy bien-

-Le hice algunas pruebas y no encontré ningún problema salvo algo de deshidratacion , desnutricion y un poco de fiebre- comento la enfermera -Pero con un poco de descanso y comida se recuperara-

-Es bueno oir eso- respondio la princesa -Pero vamos a lo importante, Alex, tu amiga Light me conto lo que pasaron ustedes y lamento mucho lo que sufrieron. Pero quiero que sepas que aquí estan a salvo y Lion esta completamente bien-

-¿Usted lo encontro?- pregunto el

-Asi es, una tarde estaba paseando por la ciudad y en un callejón lo encontré. Estaba muy asustado y hambriento asi que lo traje para cuidarlo hasta saber si tenia familia-

-Pues como puede ver...yo soy la unica familia que queda. Nuestros padres murieron cuando Lion era un bebe-

-Lo lamento-

-Tengo mucho que contarles pero por ahora...¿puedo verlo?- pregunto notándose la ansiedad en su voz

Cadence se volteo y hablo a su esposo

-Shining, ya puede entrar-

El semental abrio la puerta, Lion se asomo lentamente y miro a Alex, se quedo quito un momento mirandolo. Alex por su parte se levanto como pudo de la cama y se arrodillo frente a el

-Lion...-

-Alex...-

El niño corrió hacia su hermano y salto hacia el dándole un fuerte abrazo al mismo tiempo que rompía en lagrimas con el

-Es...estaba...tan preocupado por ti...que bueno es verte sano y salvo-

-Alex...te extrañe...tenia miedo-

-Tranquilo...no volvere a irme- dandole un beso en la frente

Todos miraban la escena enternecidos, la enfermera estaba en un mar de lagrimas y Light le alcanzo una caja de pañuelos

-Gracias **sniff** -

-De nada-

Después de su abrazo Alex comenzó a ver de arriba a abajo a Lion para asegurarse de que no estuviese herido, luego miro a la pareja

-No se como agradecerles lo que hicieron...estoy en deuda con ustedes- arrodillándose frente a ellos

-No tienes nada que agradecer, hicimos lo que había que hacer- levanta el mentón del chico con su casco -Lion es un amor y cuidarlo fue un gusto enorme-

-Sip, es divertido y obediente, no nos causo ningún problema- agrego Shining

-Gracias...en serio, el es lo único que me queda-

-No te preocupes, por ahora centrate en recuperarte, esta noche tendremos un pequeño banquete de celebración entre nosotros-

-Me encargare de su recuperación, un poco de descanso y algunas medicinas y se recuperara fácilmente, también te vendrá bien tomar mucha agua- comento la enfermera

-¿Puedo quedarme con Alex?- pregunto Lion

-En realidad Lion, necesitamos estar a solas con el para preguntarle algo ¿si?- dijo Shining

-Oh, esta bien-

Cadence lanzo una mirada a Light diciéndole que lo sacara de ahí, ella capto el mensaje

-Ven Lion, luego podrás ver a tu hermano, vamos a jugar mientras tanto-

-¡Si!- la tomo del casco y arrastro fuera de la habitación, la enfermera también salio

-Estare afuera por si me necesitan-

Los tres se quedaron solos, Alex se sento al borde de la cama

-Adivinare ¿quieren saber como mi hermano termino aquí?¿ y donde hemos estado?-

-Sabemos que debes estar cansado y quisiéramos no tener que preguntarte ahora. Pero mientras mas pronto conozcamos su situación, mas pronto podremos ayudarlos- explicaba Shining

-Ademas , ver un humano en Equestria es muy raro por no decir nulo- agrego Cadence

Alex suspiro, se sirvio otro vaso de agua y lo bebio para aclararse la garganta

-Bien, es una historia larga. Primero lo primero ¿alguna vez oyeron de los hijos del creador?-

Ambos abrieron los ojos

-Si, hemos leido algo sobre humanos despues de encontrar a Lion para conocer un poco sobre su raza- respondio ella

-Entonces habrán leído sobre las masacres que han sufrido con tal de fabricar cierta pocion-

-Es horrible, todo lo que les hicieron- comento el pony

-Es lo gracioso de los humanos, apenas tienen una minúscula oportunidad de obtener poder se vuelven locos-

-Pero...si tu y Lion son de esa raza ¿por que no tienen el cabello blanco?- pregunto Cadence

-Simple, para protegernos mi mama nos dio una pocion especial que cambiaba el color de nuestro cabello, teníamos que tomarla cada 4 meses para mantener el efecto, aunque, ya no veo necesidad de que sigamos tomándola-

-¿Y como fue que terminaron en cascos de los bandidos?- pregunto Shining esta vez

-Veran...nosotros viviamos en equestria pero muy apartados de la sociedad con tal de proteger nos. Desde que tenia 5 años cuando escapamos de nuestra ciudad he vivido aquí aunque ya no recuerdo el nombre del lugar en fin… habia un poni , doctor, obsesionado con nuestra raza y esa pocion, se llamaba Rucci. Cuando tenia doce y poco despues del nacimiento de Lion este doctor nos encontro y ataco nuestra casa junto con su grupo de ponis seguidores-

Ambos escuchaban atentamente cada palabra, mas cuando menciono el nombre del doctor, el mismo que habia dicho Night Light

-¿Y que paso?- pregunto Cadence

-Mis padres lucharon como pudieron , mi madre era de los pocos hijos del creador capaces de usar magia pero aun asi no lograron resistir y antes de morir nos envio con un hechizo muy lejos de ahi-

-¿Lograron escapar?-

-Afortunadamente llegamos a un pequeño pueblito muy lejos de nuestra casa, pero no sabia que hacer pues estaba solo en un lugar desconocido y con un bebe en brazos. Les juro que nunca estuve tan asustado en toda mi vida, pero logre mantener la cordura por Lion...era lo unico que me quedaba- rompiendo a llorar

Cadence se sento junto a el y tomo su mano para hacerlo sentir mejor, Shining por su parte le daba suaves toques en la espalda en gesto de apoyo

-Es muy duro...siento mucho que hayan tenido que vivir eso…-

-Lo peor vino despues...habiamos logrado quedarnos en un orfanato en el pueblo por 3 años hasta que nos encontraron de nuevo y no pudimos escapar. Rucci pago a los bandidos mucho dinero para que nos secuestraran y hemos sido sus prisioneros los ultimos meses...sinceramente no quiero hablar ahora de eso pero si se preguntan como Lion llego a la ciudad fue porque a escondidas logre romper un barrote de nuestra jaula e hice un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que el pudiera salir. Solo necesitaba esperar a que pasáramos cerca de un pueblo o ciudad y cuando vi el castillo supe que era el momento-

-Bueno, eso aclara muchas cosas-

-Hay mas para contarles pero…. Saben lo fundamental y estoy muy cansado para seguir...quisiera olvidar el asunto por un rato-

-Entendemos, no te preocupes-

-También debo pensar en que haré , a donde iremos donde podamos estar a salvo-

A Cadence se le cruzo por la cabeza la idea de Alex llevandose a Lion por lo que penso en algo

-Pueden quedarse aquí, tenemos muchos cuartos vacios donde pueden dormir- le propuso ella

-Nose...no quiero traerles problemas ni meterlos en esto-

-Entendemos pero piensalo asi. Estan en un castillo custodiado las 24 hs en una ciudad con mucho movimiento y muy segura. Sinceramente este es el lugar mas seguro en el que pueden estar- explico Shining convincentemente

-¿Y por que tanto empeño en que nos quedemos? Ni siquiera somos ponis, apenas nos conocemos-

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, solo estamos intentando ayudar. Podemos darte techo, comida y trabajo. No te vamos a obligar a quedarte , pero seria bueno que tengas un lugar donde quedarte en vez de estar llevando a tu hermano de aquí a aca y exponerse al peligro de forma constante-

-Tienen un buen punto...no vendrá mal estar quietos un tiempo. Pero al menos consíganme un trabajo o algo para pagarles la ayuda...es lo menos que puedo hacer-

-Veremos que hacer pero no te preocupes ahora, lo mejor sera que descanses-

-Estare bien, no estoy cansado. Solo necesito comer algo y darme un baño. Tampoco vendra mal algo de ropa nueva, hablando de eso ¿y mi ropa?-

-Ire a prepararte algo para que comas y luego te mostrare donde puedas limpiarte. En cuanto a tu ropa la enfermera la llevo a la lavanderia e intento arreglarla como pudo, no tenemos ropa de humanos en equestria-

-Entiendo, ¿por eso Lion lleva esa especie de sabana?-

-Fue lo mas que pude hacer, su ropa estaba completamente rota e inmunda-

-Lo se, aprecio mucho lo que hizo por el-

-Asi es mi esposa, cuando ve a alguien que necesita ayuda no duda en darsela- Comenta Shining dandole un beso en la mejilla a su esposa haciendo que se ruborice

-No es nada, ahora sientate y relajate, te traere algo de comida y le pedire a la enfermera que te de tu ropa-

-Esta bien-

-Vamos Shining-

-Si cielo-

Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con Light sosteniendo una cubeta con agua y una esponja

-Oh Light, pense que irias a jugar con Lion- dijo Shining

-En realidad, hable con la enfermera y ella lo esta cuidando. Asi ***** Se acerca al oido de la princesa y le susurra algo haciendo que ella se ria *-

-Ya veo, bueno, que se diviertan- yendose

-¿Light que estas haciendo?- pregunto extrañado

Con una cara picara rio y le exclamo levantando el casco

-¡Hora de tu baño de esponja!

Completamente rojo se cubre debajo de la sabana

-¡No Light!¡no te dejare!-

Con su boca le quita la sabana de un tiron y lo arrincona en la cama

-¡No escaparas!- lanzandose a el con la esponja mojada

-¡Noooooooo!-


	9. Chapter 8: Luna

En la noche de ese dia todos estaban en el comedor cenando. Cadence esta vez pidio a los cocineros que prepararan un banquete para todos. Aunque tuvieron que preguntarle a Alex especificamente que podian comer los humanos pero por suerte pudieron arreglarselas. Habia muchas comidas que constaban de verduras, harinas y de postre frutas y pastelitos. Alex comio como nunca en su vida seguido de Light y Lion quien para su pequeño tamaño comia como un dragon.

-Ahhhhh, hacia tanto que no tenia una comida como esta- exclamaba Alex recostandose en la silla acariciando su barriga

-Me alegro que les guste- contesto Shining feliz

-Estuvo delicioso- agrego Light

-Aun falta algo, el helado-

Cadence hizo levitar para todos su famoso helado con chocolate

-Ohh Cadence te adoro-

-Disfruten-

Con gusto todos comieron y Alex y Light fueron capaces de dejar atrás todo por lo que pasaron. Esa noche era de celebracion y la aprovecharon. Despues de la comida jugaron algunos juegos de mesa en la sala y charlaron de diversas cosas para matar el tiempo hasta que ya se habia hecho tarde

-Tenemos varias habitaciones en el piso de arriba, pueden quedarse en cualquiera, todas estan acondicionadas con baño tambien- les explico Shining

-Muchisimas gracias chicos, en serio son muy amables- agradecio Light

-No es necesario, es un gusto-le respondio Cadence

-Oigan quisiera preguntarles….¿que tan lejos esta cloudsdale?- pregunto la pegaso

-Bueno...no muy lejos solo un par de horas ¿por que?-

-Pues...ahi esta mi casa...y mis padres-

-Oh vaya… bueno puedo pedir un carruaje para que te lleve-

-No me habias comentado nada de tus padres Light- le dijo Alex interesado

-He intentado no pensar en ellos este tiempo, ni mencionarlos. Mi mente solo se centraba en sobrevivir, ahora que soy libre lo primero que quiero hacer es ir para que vean que estoy bien-

-Entiendo, puedo acompañarte si quieres- le sugirio

-En realidad, Cloudsdale es una ciudad de nubes asi que no creo q puedas caminar por ahi sin caerte, solo los pegasos pueden hacerlo-

-Es verdad- agrego Shining- pero hay un hechizo que puede permitirte caminar por 24 horas sobre las nubes, asi que si piensas ir podemos aplicartelo en ti-

-Perfecto, por mi no hay problema- contesto Alex feliz

-Gracias Alex...eres muy dulce- dandole un beso en la mejilla

Alex se puso rojo, Cadence miraba a ambos con una sonrisa picara -Estos dos estan hechos el uno para el otro-

-Bueno- Shining se levanta y bosteza – Ha sido una linda noche pero he de irme a la cama, mañana tengo trabajo y necesito descansar, que tengan buenas noches chicos-

-Buenas noches- saludaron Alex y Light

-Ire a la cama en un momento, primero acostare a Lion-

-Puedo acostarlo yo si quieres- se ofrecio el chico

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo, ustedes vayan a descansar-

-Vamos Alex, nos vendra bien dormir-

-Esta bien-

Todos se levantaron

-Quiero ir al baño- pidio Lion

-Esta bien, te llevo, buenas noches chicos-

-Buenas noches- saludaron ambos yendose escaleras arriba

-Son muy amables, Cadence esta muy encariñada con Lion y parece que el tambien- comento Alex

-Tuvimos mucha suerte de que ellos lo rescataran-

-Si...la forma en que lo tratan me recuerda mucho a mis padres-

-Alex es obvio que la relacion entre ellos y Lion es muy fuerte y...-

-Lo se…se porque quieren que nos quedemos...estan muy encariñados con el y no deben querer que nos vayamos-

-Tampoco es como si tuvieses otro lugar al que ir...tienen un buen punto-

Llegaron a las habitaciones, pero en vez de separarse entraron en la misma para seguir hablando

-Si- sentandose al borde de la cama, Light se sento a su lado -Es solo que no quiero involucrar a nadie en esto-

-Entiendo tu preocupacion Alex pero mira a Lion...esta muy feliz aquí. Y creo que tambien es muy seguro para el quedarse y lo sabes-

-Tienes razon...desde que te conozco has tenido la razon en todo- abrazandola -Gracias por quedarte conmigo Light...no habria logrado nada sin ti-

-No es nada Alex...tu tambien hiciste mucho por mi-

Ambos se miran con las mejillas rojas

-Alex, ¿recuerdas cuando llegamos el beso que nos dimos?-

Totalmente nervioso, rojo -S...Si, por que-

-Quiero...seguir-

Ambo se miraron y repentinamente se besaron, se quedaron asi por un par de minutos hasta que se separaron para tomar aire

-Light...-

-Shhhh, no arruines el momento tonto-

Por su parte Cadence acompaño a Lion al baño y Luego lo llevo a su cuarto que es el unico que esta cerca de el de la pareja. Las demás habitaciones de huéspedes están un piso abajo de ellos

-¿Estas feliz de volver a ver a tu hermano Lion?-

-¡Sii! Lo extrañaba-

-Me alegro mucho cielo-

Entraron al cuarto y la princesa arropo a Lion

-Buenas noches pequeñin-

-Buenas noches-

Salio del cuarto cerrando lentamente la puerta y fue a su habitacion donde Shining ya estaba acostado

-¿Ya se fueron a dormir?- le pregunto

-Si, y ya acoste a Lion, dejare que pasen algunos dias y luego le enviare una carta a Twilight para que vengan con las chicas -

-Me parece perfecto, oye y...¿como haras para hablar con Alex sobre la adopcion de Lion?-

-Prefiero esperar para eso, no quiero presionarlo y ademas...lo mejor seria que desarrolle confianza con nosotros-

-Eso es una buena idea, se que todo saldra bien-

-Eso espero, mañana recibire a los nuevos nobles asi que los chicos tendran que cuidar a Lion por la tarde-

-Oh cierto lo habia olvidado-

-Yo tambien, por suerte Diary me lo dejo anotado para que no se me pasara-

-Pues ven a dormir, mañana tendras un dia ocupado-

-Asi es *se recuesta en la cama * buenas noches Shining-

-Buenas noches amor-

Un par de horas despues

Lion abrio los ojos sin saber donde estaba, no estaba en la cama ni en ningun lugar que reconociese, miro a su alrededor y parecia como sie estuviese en el espacio flotando pero...podia caminar como si hubiese un piso invisible.

-¿Ca...Cadence?¿Saining?¿Alex?¿Light?-

Llamaba a todos pero no habia respuesta, sentia miedo y comenzo a temblar hasta que oyo una voz

-No tengas miedo,no te pasara nada-

Comenzo a voltear a todos lados buscando el origen de la voz hasta que frente a el encontro una figura, estaba algo lejos y no podia verla bien

-¿Qui….quien eres?-

La figura camino hacia el y se dejo ver, era una yegua alicornio como Cadence y un poco mas grande que esta. Su pelaje era azul y su melena tambien mezclada con un color violeta y estrellado. Su cutie mark era una luna

-Soy la princesa Luna, no temas, no voy a hacerte daño-

Lion estaba totalmente confundido, miraba a todos lados tratando de comprender, Luna se sento a su lado

-Estas dormido pequeño, y este es el mundo onirico, tus sueño-

-¿Mi sueño?-

-Asi es, como princesa de la noche mi deber es visitar los sueños de todos y asegurarme de que no haya pesadillas mientras descansan-

-¿Pesadillas?-

-Sueños feos resumiendo, ademas mi hermana me conto sobre ti y ya que no pude conocerte en persona pense en visitarte en tus sueños. Conoces a mi hermana, Celestia-

-Si, es buena-

-Sube, daremos un paseo-

Lion subio al lomo de la princesa, desplego sus alas y comenzo a volar. Mientras avanzaban aparecian burbujas flotando en las cuales aparecian ponis y personas que el conocia

-¿Que es eso?-

-Eso pequeño son tus recuerdos, todos los tienen y estan almacenados en estas "burbujas" desde los mas felices a los mas tristes-

Aterrizo y se acerco a una de las burbujas

-Tocala-

Lion extendio su mano y toco la burbuja la cual se expandio dejando ver su contenido, era su recuerdo del dia en que Cadence lo rescato de la calle, le estaba dando la sopa, esbozo una sonrisita al ver a la poni preocuparse por el, luego toco otra de las burbujas y vio el momento en que Shining le regalo el cuaderno para que dibuje

-El lazo que creaste con ellos es muy fuerte, tu estabas destinado a conocerlos-

-¿Si?-

-Todos estamos conectados Lion, desde que nacemos estamos conectados a alguien mediante un hilo rojo, alguien con quien estamos destinados a conocernos, en tu caso fue Cadence y Shining. Ese hilo va a estirarse y enredarse muchas veces pero jamas se va a romper-

El escenario habia cambiado, ahora en vez de estar en ese "espacio" estaban en lo que parecia una colina, ambos se sentaron en el pasto y miraron al horizonte

-He visto todos tus recuerdos Lion, desde que naciste hasta hoy, se que has pasado por cosas muy dificiles-

-Quiero quedame con Cadence y Shining-

-Ohh, no te preocupes- sonreia la princesa – nada te separara de ellos, lo se, tendras a alguien a quien llamar mama y papa-

-¿Padres?-

-Si, aquellos quienes te amaran sin importar las diferencias, sin importar lo que digan los demas, sin importar las peleas o momentos dificiles que puedan pasar, siempre estaran para ti asi como tu para ellos-

Lion sonrio al pensar en ellos, a pesar de haber estado poco tiempo nunca habia estado con alguien que le demostrara tanta preocupacion como lo hizo su hermano, se levanto y camino hacia Luna

-Gracias Luna- abrazandole una pata

-Mi hermana tenia razon, eres muy adorable- devolviendole el abrazo -¿Quieres jugar? ¿que te gustaria hacer?¿ o a donde quisieras ir?-

-Mmmm ya se- se acerca a la princesa y le toca la nariz- Boop, ahora te toca a ti- yendose corriendo

-Ohhh ya veras, atrapare y cuando lo haga te dare muchos besito-

Luna corre detras de Lion, rodean un arbol y un par de rocas hasta que de un pequeño salto lo atrapa y comienza a hacerle consquillas junto con besos en las mejillas

-Jajajajaja, basta-

-Ahora es tu turno atraparme-

Ahora Lion persiguio a Luna , dando las mismas vueltas , Lion no era rapido pero Luna fingia lentitud para darle ventaja hasta que el la sujeto de la cola

-Te tengo-

-Me ganaste, eres muy rapido, mas que esta vieja yegua-

-Me gusta tu cola y pelo, es lindo-

-Aww gracias pequeño, dime, ¿que mas quieres hacer?-

-¿Escondidas? ¿podemos jugar escondidas?-

-Claro que podemos, yo contare hasta 10 y tu te escondes ¿si?-

-Ok-

Luna se cubrio los ojos

-Empezare. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10 LISTO O NO AQUI VOY-

Salio en busqueda del humanito

-¿Donde estara Lion? No lo veo en ningun lado- decia en voz alta

Oyo unas risitas provenientes de detras de unas piedras , sabia que estaba ahi

-Ohh vaya si que se escondio bien ¿estara detras de este arbol?-

Apenas vio su oportunidad Lion salio corriendo hacia el punto donde Luna habia contado

-Ohh nooo- exclamaba Luna corriendo detras de el -No ganaras-

-Si lo hare-

Llego hasta el lugar y festejo

-Te gane-

-Bien, acepto la derrota, pero ahora es tu turno de contar y yo me escondere-

-1...2…3…4...5...6...7...8...9...10 aquí voy-

Camino por la zona buscando a Luna pero no la veia ni escuchaba nada, todo estaba muy tranquilo

-Te encontrare-

Fues hasta el arbol y miro alrededor , en el suelo vio una pluma azul y entonces miro hacia arriba

-Te encontre-

Luna estaba escondida sobre una de las ramas del arbol, desplego sus alas y volo al punto

-¡No es justo!-

-Nunca aclaramos que no se podian usar las alas- respondio Luna aterrizando en el punto – Esta vez gano yo-

-Mala jajaja- rio Lion, Luna se rio con el

-¿Que mas quieres hacer?-

-Mmmm ¡dibujar!-

-¿Dibujar? Se exactamente que hacer-

Su cuerno brillo y ambos aparecieron en un espacio completamente blanco, luego en la mano de Lion aparecio un lapiz y ella levito otro con su magia

-No necesitamos papel, solo haz lo que yo hago, imagina lo que quieres dibujar e intenta hacer su forma, mira-

Dibujo un circulo en el aire, se produjo un leve destello y de alli cayo una pelota

-Intentalo-

Lion penso por un momento que hacer

-¡Ya se!-

Dibujo en el aire y despues del mismo destello cayo una flor color rosa, la tomo y se acerco a Luna

-Para ti- colocando la flor entre su melena y oreja

-Awww gracias pequeño eres muy dulce- abrazándolo con fuerza

-De...nada- contesto intentando respirar

Asi siguieron un rato, dibujando y jugando con sus creaciones. Luna dibujaba animales para que jueguen con Lion y luego le dibujo un scooter con un casco y con cuidado lo empujo. Ambos reian mucho y estuvieron por un par de horas con lo mismo, hasta que llego la hora de la despedida

-Bien Lion, me he divertido muchísimo pero tengo que irme, es hora de despertar-

El niño se puso algo triste

-No te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver y seguiremos jugando ¿si? -

-¡Si!- Abrazandola – Me diverti mucho, espero volver a verte-

-No te preocupes, volvere y traere mas ideas de cosas que podamos hacer-

-Esta bien-

El ambiente se puso como al principio, como si estuviesen en el espacio, Luna comenzo a levitar y sus ojos se volvieron blancos

-Es hora de despertar-

Todo fue cubierto por una luz blanca, Lion cerro los ojos y cuando los abrio estaba en recostado en la cama

-Wow- dijo en voz baja

La puerta se abrió lentamente y en ella se asomo Cadence

-¿Lion?¿ya estas despierto?- dijo al verlo

-Mmhmm- respondió frotándose los ojos

-Ya es hora de levantarse, vamos a desayunar ¿dormiste bien cariño?- subiendolo a su lomo

-Si, muy bien- pensando en sus juegos con Luna

-Que bien cielo-


	10. Capitulo 9: Nobles

En un rato los nobles llegarian para su reunion, Shining habia ido a su trabajo y Alex con Light quisieron salir a caminar para conocer el lugar. Ahora la princesa estaba en su oficina con Lion leyendole un rato para matar el tiempo

-Ya solo falta un capitulo y terminamos. Pero tengo los siguientes libro de Daring doo para continuar la saga-

-¡Si! Quiero seguir leyendo-

*Diary abre la puerta y se asoma por esta * -Princesa los nobles ya estan aqui-

*Levantandose * -Gracias Diary, ¿te molestaria cuidar a Lion por un rato?-

-Para nada, yo me encargo-

-Bien cielo, comportate y hazle caso a Diary ¿si? Nos veremos mas tarde-

-Esta bien-

Lion siguio a Diary y Cadence salio para el otro lado hacia la entrada principal, alli vio a los nueblos nobles Fancy pants y Fleur de Lis. Pero junto con ellos habia otros dos ponis que ella conocia y no estaba muy contenta de volver a ver

-No...no ellos de nuevo-

Eran Jet Set y Uppercust, una pareja de nobles bastante presumida que siempre estaban detras de las princesas adulandolas y pidiendoles favores o mas privilegios, cosa que nunca les daban pero que aun asi siempre seguian intentando

-Alteza, es un gusto verla- saludaban inclinandose Fleur y Fancy

-Igualmente, crei que solo vendrian ustedes, no me avisaron de Jet Set y Uppercust-

-Cuando nos enteramos de su reunion con los nuevos nobles nos ofrecimos en acompañarles para...ayudarles a conocer su nueva rutina-

-Les dijimos que no era necesario pero insistieron- aclaro Fancy

-De acuerdo, vamos a la sala y ahi charlaremos-

Los cinco ponis fueron a la sala de estar, Cadence pidio que preparen te y bocadillos los cuales estuvieron listos en un instante

-¿Como van siendo los nuevos nobles de Canterlot? *pregunta Cadence *

-Es...algo complicado, quiero decir, es mas trabajo que el de antes pero vale la pena- contesto Fancy

-Hemos tenido mucho papeleo y reuniones con Celestia y Luna para que nos enseñaran las nuevas tareas. Nos sentimos muy privilegiados cuando nos nombraron nobles- añadio Fleur

-Me entere de lo que hicieron los anteriores, ¿como pueden robar de esa forma tan descarada? Ese dinero era para escuelas y hospitales-

-Sus jugadas fueron muy inteligentes, casi salieron libres de no ser porque una de sus trabajadoras entrego papeles que los delataban y confeso todo- explico Jet Set

*Uppercost toma un bocadillo * -ohh alteza dejeme decir que la comida de aquí es la mejor que he probado, muy deliciosa-

-No es la primera vez que lo dice, hace una semana dijo lo mismo tambien- decia Cadence con un tono cansado

-Lamento repetirlo pero es la verdad, asi como tambien debo volver a repetir lo hermosa que se ve su melena-

Y asi estuvo por media hora recibiendo adulaciones de los dos Ponis, incluso Fancy y Fleur se daban cuenta de sus intenciones, Cadence poco a poco se estaba quedando sin paciencia

-Y la decoracion de su castillo tambien es una de las mejors que he visto- volvia a remarcar la poni

-Si si...claro. Por esta vez necesito que eviten repetir las adulaciones, quiero centrarme en la nuevos nobles si no les molesta-

-Oh esta bien...continue- respondio Uppercust con un tono molesto

-Bien. Fancy, Fleur ¿han ido a eventos de caridad verdad?-

-Bueno...cuando podemos colaborar asistimos de vez en cuando ¿por que?- dijo Fleur

-Bueno, aquí en el Imperio de Cristal en varias ocasiones hay eventos de ayuda, no solo nos centramos en ayudar a las clases mas bajas sino que tambien hacemos colectas de comida, instrumentos medicos y de granja para quienes estan en situaciones dificiles. Si les interesa podria enviarles las invitaciones para que asistan, seria una buena forma de que se acostumbren a su nueva rutina y tambien daria una buena imagen a las colectas-

-Suena perfecto, hace un tiempo que no vamos a algun evento de estos- comenta Fancy

-Por mi perfecto, siempre me gusta dar un casco a quienes lo necesitan-añade Fleur

-Agh por favor, ¿como pueden desperdiciar su dinero en eso? si fuera ustedes buscaria una mejor manera de invertir mi fortuna-

-No se trata de invertir Jet, es sobre ayudar a aquellos ponis que estan en dificultades, muchas granjas sobreviven gracias a las donaciones de herramientas que reciben- le explicaba Cadence

-¿Y por que deberiamos darles nuestros bits? Ellos son quienes eligen ser granjeros y ensuciarse en ese barro asqueroso-

-No todos tienen la suerte de tener mucho dinero, si tu fueses granjero como ellos te gustaria que te ayudasen- intentaba razonar la princesa con el

-¿Nosotros granjeros? Que humillacion, preferiria cuidar ancianos antes que estar en el lodo como un animal- decia esta vez Uppercust

-Pues si lo unico que van a hacer es llevar la contra a todo

no entiendo a que vinieron, saben perfectamente que tanto Fancy y Fleur como Shining y yo estamos bastante comprometidos en este tipo de cosas- dijo Molesta la princesa

-Princesa sin ofender, no esta eligiendo bien sus prioridades, deberia buscar maneras de ganar bits, no desperdiciarlos en granjeros sucios y orfanatos. Esos ponis ni en un millon de años podrian devolverle el 10% de lo que usted les dio-

-No me interesa recibir, soy feliz ayudando y es algo que hare siempre. Si lo unico a lo que vinieron es a decir lo linda que es mi melena y los asquerosos que son aquellos que son inferiores a ustedes entonces les pedire que se retiren-

-hmm esta bien, nos vamos- dijo Jet Set molesto

-No nos quedamos donde no nos quieres- le siguio su esposa

Y asi con un paso elegante y presumido abandonaron el cuarto

-Lamento eso- decia Cadence con tono aliviado

-No princesa...nosotros nos dicsculpamos- le respondio Fancy

-Sabiamos que esto pasaria y aun asi permitimos que vinieran, esos ponis siempre causan problemas a donde quiera que van, no entendemos como aun siguen siendo nobles-

-Bueno almenos ya se fueron y podremos...-

-¡AHHHHHHH!-

Sientieron un grito fuera del cuarto, provenia de la sala principal

-Cielos y ahora que-

-Lo mejor sera que vayamos a ver- Fancy se levantaba

-Vamos- le siguio su esposa, detras de ellos fue la princesa

Los tres salieron del cuarto y fueron a la sala, alli vieron a los nobles y frente a ellos Lion mirandolos asustado

-Jet Set ¿que es esa cosa?-

-Creo que es un humano- le respondio asqueado

-¿Que hace metido aquí? ¡Saquenlo pronto!-

Lion miraba a la pareja asustado y sin entender porque gritaban y lo miraban tan fijamente y con gesto de asco, Cadence volo y aterrizo a su lado

-¡Basta! ¿no les da vergüenza tratar asi a un niño?-

Diary aparecio detras suyo

-Perdona Cadence, apenas aparte la vista se me escapo-

-Esta bien Diary, no es tu culpa-

-Princesa, ¿por que tiene a esa cosa aquí en el castillo?- le preguntaba Uppercust

-Por que yo permití que se quede, es un huérfano al cual estoy cuidando hasta que su situación se aclare- respondió con tono serio y muy enojado

-Alteza ¿Como puede tener aquí caminando libremente un sucio humano? ¡Son peligrosos!- exclamaba Jet Set

-¿Esto les parece peligroso?- mostrándoles a Lion -¿No les da vergüenza gritar y decirle esas cosas?-

-Princesa los humanos son peligrosos y asquerosos, no sirven de nada salvo para ser esclavos. Todos aquellos que han tenido el mínimo poder ha terminado en desastre-

-¡Basta! No voy a permitir que digan esas cosas-

Lion veia a Cadence con miedo, ni había visto esa expresión furiosa suya

-Princesa- Jet set se acerca a Lion y lo toma fuertemente del brazo -Princesa, esto es un animal que puede hablar, si no va a tenerlo como esclavo le sugiero que se deshaga de el inmediatamente-

-¡Oiga ya es suficiente, sueltelo!- grito Fancy

-Sabiamos que eran molestos pero esto es…¿no les da vergüenza tratar asi a un pobre niño?-

-¿Niño? ¿eso? Es mas como una bestia- respondio Uppercust

-¡Sueltalo ahora mismo!- grito Cadence

Lion no soporto mas el miedo, queria safarze del casco que lo sujetaba y mordio Jet Set en la pata

-AGHH MALDITO BICHO-

El poni solto a Lion y le dio una fuerte bofetada en la cara

-¡Lion!- gritaron Diary y Cadence

El pequeño se levanto y llorando salio corriendo del cuarto, Cadence intento seguirlo pero sabia que tenia que hacer algo antes, volteo la cabeza y miro con total furia a los nobles

-Princesa nosotros...- intento decir Uppercust

-Yo no quise...-

-Tienen 1 minuto para salir del castillo antes de que llame a los guardias….y no quiero volverlos a ver por aquí o lo lamentaran ¡VAYANSE!-

Ambos salieron corriendo del miedo, Fancy y Fleur estaban shockeados por toda esa escena que presenciaron

-Yo...lo siento- decia Cadence

-No alteza...hizo lo correcto...la forma en que trataron al pobrecito, aun asi me sorprende, no sabia que tenia un humano por aqui- comento intrigado Fancy

-No lo he hecho muy publico aun...ha tenido una vida dificil y estoy intentando que se recupere-

-¿Donde se habra metido? No pude ver a donde se dirigia- preguntaba Diary

-No debe estar muy lejos, mira en la cocina, yo buscare en su cuarto-

-Le ayudamos- dijo Fleur

-No es necesa...-

-No pero queremos ayudar, el pobrecito debe estar asustado- le dijo antes de que ella respondiese

-Esta bien, miren por aquí en la sala y si lo ven llamenme-

Todos se dividieron y comenzaron a buscar al niño, Cadence subio las escaleras y vio que la puerta del cuarto de Lion estaba abierta

-¿Lion?¿Estas aquí?-

No obtuvo respuesta pero pudo oir debiles sollozos provenientes del armario por lo que se acerco y abrio la puerta, ahi estaba el

-¿Lion?-

El humano levanto la vista y la miro, dio un leve grito y se arrincono aun mas mirandola con miedo

-Lion no temas, soy yo, Cadence-

Su gesto era el mismo, como si quien tuviese frente a el fuese un extraño, no la Poni que lo rescato

-Cariño...tranquilo, nadie va a hacerte nada- intento estirar su casco, pudo ver que tenia el ojo morado por el golpe -Dejame curarte ese ojo-

Intento acercarse pero el mas miedo tenia, salian lagrimas de su rostro, Cadence no podia soportar verlo asi, se sento frente a el

-Lion lamento lo que esos ponis te dijeron e hicieron-

-Soy un...monstruo-

-No...no lo eres cielo, eres un pequeño y adorable niño-

Intento acercarsele mas

-Lion, esos ponis no saben lo que dicen, solo se dedican a juzgar lo que ven y no entienden nada mas. Eres dulce, amable y cariñoso-

Ella le miro con una calida sonrisa, el le devolvio la mirada, con su casco le limpio las lagrimas y acaricio su mejilla, el tomo su casco y lo comparo con su mano

-Somos diferentes-

-No tanto, tu tienes dos ojos igual que yo, una nariz igual que yo aunque mas pequeñita ¡Boop!- dandole un toque en la nariz que le hizo dar una pequeña risa, ella apoyo su casco en su pecho y sintio sus latidos

-Tienes un corazon, como yo, dame tu mano-

Lion extendio su mano y la apoyo en el pecho de la poni sintiendo sus latido

-¿Ves? Salvo ciertas cosas obvias no somos tan diferentes, y ser diferente no significa que no puedas tener una familia ni ser amado-

-¿No me odias?-

-Claro que no ¿como podria odiar a una bolita de dulzura como tu?-

Con su hocico le hizo cosquillas en la barriga seguido de una pedorreta en la misma

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJ! ¡BASTA!-

Cadence se detuvo y abrazo al pequeño

-¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Si, gracias- abrazandola con fuerza

-Entonces ven, vamos a curarte ese ojo-

Cargo a Lion en su lomo y bajo hacia la enfermeria avisando que lo encontro

-Estaba escondido en su cuarto, esta algo asustado pero no se preocupen, esta bien-

-Que alivio- dijo Diary acompañandola, Fancy y Fleur se le unieron tambien, alli una de las enfermeras miro a Lion y le coloco una pomada en el area del golpe

-No se preocupe Alteza, con esta crema el dolor aliviara y se desinflamara-

-Que alivio, me temia que le hubiese lastimado de forma mas grave-

-Es solo superficial, pero ademas de la pomada le sugiero que use una bolsa de hielo para que asi se cure mas rapido-

-Esta bien, muchas gracias-

-No hay problema, si me necesita estare aqui-

-Bueno creo que aun no nos hemos presentado correctamente pequeño, ¿como te llamas?-

-L...Lion- respondio algo inseguro

-Que lindo nombre, yo soy Fancy Pants-

-Y yo su esposa Fleur De Lis-

-Es un gusto conocerte-

Lion tenia algo de miedo a responder, pero Cadence se sento junto a el

-Esta bien cariño, ellos son muy amables, no van a hacerte nada-

Eso le dio un poco mas de confianza

-Para nada, jamas lastimaríamos a nadie y menos a un niño- decia Fleur

-Se de algo que te va a animar...espera tienes algo en la oreja-

Fancy estiro su pata y la acerco a la oreja de Lion , allí hizo el clásico truco de la moneda

-Mira, un bit, para ti- dándoselo en la mano, Lion quedo asombrado

-Wow-

-¿Te gusta? Aquí va otra vez, parece que tienes algunos bits- estiro de nuevo su casco y esta vez hizo aparecer dos monedas las cuales le dio-

-Gracias- le dijo Lion confiado y sonriendole

-De nada pequeño-

-Yo también tengo algo para ti- dijo Fleur dandole un beso en la mejilla cerca del ojo lastimado, dejándole una pequeña marca de lapiz labial -Asi te sentirás mejor-

-Son muy amables, es bueno ver que no todos los ponis de la alta sociedad son presumidos y codiciosos-

-Sabemos lo que es ser humildes, nos ganamos lo que tenemos por trabajar duro, entendemos lo que sienten aquellos que lo hacen por muchas horas, por eso nos gusta ayudarles- explico Fleur

-Eso es muy dulce, lamento todo lo de hoy, ¿creen que podamos posponer la reunion una semana?-

-Para nada alteza, usted escribanos cuando este disponible- respondio Fancy

-Esta bien, no se preocupen, pedire que un carruaje los lleve a casa y organizare mi agenda para hacerles un espacio, gracias por su paciencia-

-No es nada, en serio-

Tal y como dijo Cadence llamo un carruaje para llevar a los nobles de nuevo a Canterlot, se sentia muy agradecida con ellos por su amabilidad con Lion. Ahora ella, Diary y el niño estaban en la cocina intentandole poner una bolsa con hielo en el ojo

-Esta muy frio-

-Lo se cielo, pero asi te dejara de doler mas rapido, solo unos minutos ¿si?- le decia Diary

-O...ok-

-No puedo creer lo que ha pasado, cuando Alex vea asi a su hermano se volvera loco-

-Cadence tranquila, estoy segura de que si le explicamos lo que paso todo se va a aclarar-

-No lo se Diary...aun veo a Alex dudoso sobre quedarse aquí, tengo miedo de que esto haga que se quiera ir y llevarselo-

-No se va a ir...no tienen ningun lugar al que ir que le pueda ofrecer la proteccion que tu le has dado a Lion-

-Aun asi...tengo miedo, yo...-

Se vieron interrumpidas por una voz que exclamaba

-¡Princesa, ya llegamos!-

Eran Alex y Light que volvieron de su caminata, Cadence sintio su corazon acelerar con fuerza al oirlos acercarse

-Estamos en la cocina chicos, tenemos algo que decirles- les respondio Cadence -Terminemos con esto- dijo en voz baja mirando a Diary-

-Que sucede Alte...za- Apenas entro a la cocina y vio a su hermanito se quedo helado

-Lion ¿que te paso?- pregunto Light igualmente sorprendida

Alex se acerco a Lion y le vio el ojo morado

-¿Te golpearon? ¿que paso?-

-Unos nobles vinieron para una reunion, dos de ellos, una pareja, apenas vieron a Lion gritaron cosas y el lo tomo del brazo. Lion asustado lo mordio en el casco y el bueno, respondió así-

-Maldita sea, como si el no hubiese tenido suficiente ¿quien fue el responsable?- pregunto furioso

-Se llama Jet Set, pero no te preocupes los saque de aquí y no volverán, es mas escribiré un carta a Celestia explicando, de seguro ellos utilizaran esta situacion para hacerme quedar mal a mi-

Alex no aparto la vista del rostro de su hermano

-*Suspiro* Esta bien, ya paso, almenos ya esta curado-

-Lamento mucho esto Alex, yo lo estaba cuidando y me distraje y el se me escabullo-

-Esta bien Diary, no es su culpa, tampoco tuya princesa, es dificil para un humano ser aceptado , no tenemos mucha fama de amistosos-

-Eso tampoco da derecho a que digan cosas y los traten asi- le respondio Light

-Ya se, pero por ahora no hay mucho que se pueda hacer, salvo intentar ser amigable y ganarse la amistad de muchos-

-Mmmmm ¿amistad?- sonrio Cadence – Se quien puede ayudarlos pero...todo a su tiempo-

-Si...¿como te sientes tu Lion?¿te duele?-

-No ya no… ¿estas enojado?-

-Claro que no, ni contigo ni con Cadence. Aunque si veo al responsable lo mejor sera que me detengan-

-No los veras mas por aquí, eso te lo aseguro-

-Gracias alteza-

-¿Por que no nos distraemos de este mal sabor de boca y jugamos algun juego de mesa? Nos hara sentir mejor- propuso Diary

-Suena bien- respondieron todos

Y asi pasaron el rato jugando un de los juegos de mesa que tenian guardados en un mueble, el humor de todos estaba mejor, incluso Lion volvio a estar alegre como antes, Alex tomo el dado

-Vamos necesito un dos y gano el juego-

Lanzo el dado

-Tres, estuviste cerca- le dijo Light

-Estoy a nada de ganar y hace cinco turnos que no me toca el numero que necesito-

-Aun tienes oportunidad, pero Lion te pisa los talones, si le sale un 4 te gana- respondio Cadence

Lion tomo el dado y lo agito lanzandolo al tablero

-¡4!- exclamo el niño

-Bien hecho cariño, tu ganas-

-¡Oh por favor!-

-Te gane- exclamo Lion

-Bien jugado hermanito-

Cadence sonrio al verlos a todos contentos, estaba feliz de conocerlos y que les quitaran su aburrida rutina , la voz de su esposo la quito de sus pensamientos

-Cadence, ya llegue- entrando por la puerta

La princesa camino a recibir a su marido

-Hola, Shining ¿que tal tu dia?- dandole un beso

-Igual que siempre, aburrido papeleo, entrenar y enseñar a las tropas. Pero te tengo buenas noticias-

-¿Si? ¿cual?-

-Me tomare dos semanas libres del trabajo, por lo que podre pasar mas tiempo aquí-

-¡Perfecto! Hacia tiempo que no te tomabas un descando-

-Por eso, ademas quiero dedicar mas tiempo a conocer a nuestros nuevos amigos- mirando a los chicos, ahi se percato del ojo de Lion -Oh Lion ¿que te paso?-

Todos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo, no querian responder, Cadence se acerco y le susurro

-Luego te explico-

-Esta bien- le respondio en el mismo tono bajo

-Creo que ire a recostarme un rato, estoy algo cansado- dijo Alex levantandose

-Voy contigo- lo acompaño Light

-De acuerdo, hare que los llamen para la cena, tu ya puedes irte Diary, nos vemos mañana-

-Perfecto, tengo algunas cosas que hacer en casa, nos vemos-

-Nos vemos Diary- respondio la pareja

El grupo se separo quedando solo Cadence y Shining con Lion

-¿Vas a contarme ahora como Lion consigui ese ojo morado?- pregunto Shining serio

-Si...-

Asi la princesa conto todo lo que paso desde que llegaron los nobles hasta el momento que el volvio al castillo, no solo estaba indignado sino furioso

-Mas les vale no volver, o se las veran conmigo- comento el chocandose los cascos

-No volveran, de hecho voy a escribirle ahora mismo una carta a Celestia explicándole lo ocurrido-

-Hazlo, yo cuido a Lion mientras tanto, no he pasado tanto tiempo con el como tu-

-No tardare mucho, pero me parece buena idea, asi podran relacionarse mejor-

Cadence fue a su oficina y Shining se quedo con Lion

-Bien campeon pasaremos el rato juntos, ¿que te gustaria hacer?-

-Emmm, ¡ya se!-

Lion tomo del casco a Shining y lo llevo a su cuarto donde estaban los juguetes, busco entre sus cosas y saco una pelota

-¿Quieres jugar?-

-Claro, lanzame la pelota y yo te la devolveré-

Tomaron tanta distancia como pudieron en el cuarto, Lion con todas sus fuerza lanzo la pelota en direccion a Shining que con su magia la atrapo

-Buena lanzada, ahora me toca a mi- lanzandole la pelota de vuelta

Lion atrapo la pelota y volvio a lanzarla a Shining, asi estuvieron unos momentos hasta que al poni se le ocurrio algo

-Tengo una idea, es algo que hacia mucho cuando era niño-

Hizo brillar su cuerno y levito las sabanas de la cama junto con el colchon y almohadas. Al minuto habia formado un pequeño fuerte con el colchon y ato la sabana de ahi a una silla que habia en el cuarto haciendo de techo

-Bienvenido al fuerte- de un salto se coloco dentro -ven chico, antes de que los enemigos nos encuentren-

Lion solto la pelota y se escondio con el poni

-Aqui estaremos bien, ellos no podran entrar aquí, es perfecamente seguro-

El pequeño asomo la vista

-No veo nada-

-Eso es porque...¡YO SOY EL ENEMIGO!-

-¿Que?-

-Asi es, y ahora te destruire-

Tomo una de las almohadas y le dio un suave golpe a Lion

-¿Y? ¿que haras al respecto?-

El lo miro , tenia una sonrisa picara. Tomo otra almohada y se abalanzo a Shining derribando el fuerte.

Cadence habia terminado de escribir y enviado la carta a Celestia explicando todo lo acontecido durante la visita de los nobles

-Esperemos que esto aclare las cosas- penso, luego sintio un alboroto en el otro cuarto -¿Que rayos fue eso?-

Fue a la habitacion de Lion y cuando se asomo los vio combatiendo con las almohadas y desordenando todo

-¡Malvados!- exclamo ella

Ambos se detuvieron y la miraron

-¿Hacen una guerra de almohadas? * levitando con su magia otra de estas* ¿y no me invitan?-

-¿Segura?¿Crees poder vencernos a Lion y a mi?-

-Te he vencido muchas veces cuando jugamos con Twilight, una victoria mas no me hará mal- saltando hacia ellos para combatir

Recostado en su cama, Alex oía las risas de su hermanito junto con la pareja y reflexionaba sobre todo lo sucedido, a su lado Light lo noto

-¿Alex estas bien?-

-¿Eh? Sisi estoy bien...solo pensaba-

-¿En que?-

-Pues...todo...todo lo que sucedió. Lion se lleva muy bien con Cadence y Shining. Hacia tiempo que no lo veia tan feliz y alegre-

-¿Entonces lo dejaras quedarse?-

-En realidad y siendo sincero jamas quise tener la idea de irme de aquí. Ellos son tan amables con nosotros y no tengo ningun lugar donde ir. Es solo que...bueno no queria meter a nadie mas en esto ni traer problemas-

-Alex- abrazándolo -Nada de lo que les paso es tu culpa, es todo culpa de esa maldita leyenda que despertó la locura de muchos, no lo pienses tanto y centremonos en lo bueno. Podre volver a ver a mi familia, podremos seguir con nuestros estudios, trabajar y...-

-¿Y?-

-Podremos estar juntos...que es lo que mas quiero-

Alex acaricio su melena y ambos se dieron un pequeño beso

-Entonces ¿es oficial? ¿somos novios?-

-Yo quiero, mucho, pero si tu no te sientes comodo lo entiendo-

-Light, eres la criatura mas hermosa y amable que he conocido. Si alguien no quisiera estar contigo seria un tonto y yo no lo soy-

-¿Entonces aceptas?-

Colocando una mano en su mejilla y besandola apasionadamente

-Claro que si, hemos pasado por mucho y se que juntos podremos superar esto-

-Te quiero Alex-

-Yo tambien Light-


	11. Capitulo 10: Charla con Alex, decision

En su oficina Cadence hacia su mismo trabajo de siempre, leyendo y firmando papeles pero por suerte esta vez la acompañaba su esposo lo cual hacia su trabajo mas llevadero. El estaba sentado detras suyo con Lion entre sus patas durmiendo la siesta

-Ni siquiera lo sientes cuando duerme, es como si no existiera- comento el

-Si, da mucha calma- respondió ella -gracias por hacerme compañía, hace que esto no sea tan aburrido-

-De nada, es bueno no ir por unos dias al cuartel, no es que no me guste pero aun asi es bueno descansar-

-Sip, estos dias que he pasado con Lion han sido un gran alivio y una distraccion de la misma rutina-

-¿Has pensado cuando decirle a Alex?- pregunto su esposo

-Pensaba que quizás hoy podríamos hacerlo, mientras antes nos saquemos de encima eso antes podremos encargarnos de otras cosas-

-Es verdad, podemos hacerlo cuando vuelva de su caminata con Light , creo que ambos estan saliendo-

-¿Crees? Es obvio que estan saliendo, la forma en que se miran y se hablan, me recuerda a ti cuando empezamos a salir y se te hacia un nudo en la garganta-

-Si, pues...es lo que pasa cuando estas frente a una poni tan linda-

-Awwww, sigues siendo igual de adorable que hace años cielo, aunque tendras que esforzarte porque quiza Lion te quite el puesto en lindura-

-Jaja eso ya lo veremos...- miro hacia abajo y lo observo dormir -aunque si...es muy lindo...e inocente

Cadence solo pudo sonreír ante las palabras de su esposo, esa misma tarde los tres estaban en la sala de estar, la pareja le leia un libro al niño para pasar el rato mientras le enseñaban distintas cosas. En ese momento Alex entro a la sala

-Hola chicos, con que aquí estaban-

-Oh hola Alex ¿como te fue en tu salida?-pregunto

-Sinceramente la ciudad es un lugar hermoso y todos los ponis nos tratan con amabilidad-

-Eso es bueno, que los hagan sentir bienvenidos- comento Shining

-¿Ylight?- pregunta Cadence

-Fue a recostarse, esta algo cansada, estuvimos discutiendo sobre ir a ver a sus padres dentro de poco, esta muy ansiosa por volverlos a ver-

-Y los vera, pero primero Alex, hay algo que Shining y yo quisiéramos hablar contigo-

-¿Si?¿de que se trata?-

-No aquí, primero dejare a Lion con Diary, es algo que tenemos que hablar entre los tres, vayan a la mesa-

-Esta bien-

Alex y Shining fueron al comedor mientras que Cadence llevaba a Lion con Diary para que lo vigilase un momento, luego fue al comedor.

-¿De que quieren hablar? ¿Hice algo mal?-pregunto Alex preocupado

-Para nada Alex, es solo que hay algo que queremos proponerte a ti y Lion pero la decision recae en ti-

-¿Si? ¿que es?-

-Alex, como sabes en estos dias que Lion estuvo con nosotros desde que lo rescatamos hasta hoy, ha formado un vinculo muy especial con nosotros...y nos gustaria que siguiese siendo asi-

Alex monstruo una pequeña sonrisa

-Ya entiendo ¿quieren adoptar a Lion?-

La pareja se miro , luego a el y asintieron con la cabeza

-Vaya...pero…¿por que el? No me malinterpreten no hay nada que quiera mas en el mundo que ver a Lion feliz, pero siendo ponis ¿por que se interesan en un humano? Mas aun sabiendo que tenemos mala fama en el mundo-

-Campeon, tu y Lion son la prueba de que no todos los humanos son como dicen, son educados y considerados a pesar de las dificultades por las que pasaron- respondio Shining

-Merecen una familia que los ame y cuide sin importar las diferencias. Lion es el niño mas dulce que pude haber conocido y estoy dispuesta a soportar criticas si eso significa ser su madre y tuya tambien-

Alex se quedo sorprendido un momento pensando en que decir, un par de lagrimas le brotaban de los ojos

-Poco despues de que llegaramos al orfanato yo...le habia hecho una promesa a Lion...le prometi que le daria una familia...-

Esa frase alegro a la pareja

-Miren...yo tuve una buena vida con mis padres, tuve una gran infancia junto a ellos a pesar de las dificultades y no quiero "reemplazarlos" disculpen-

-Alex, no los reemplazarias sabes que siempre estaran contigo y lo mucho que te amaron- respondio Shining

-Exacto, todos tus recuerdos con ellos siempre estaran contigo- añadio Cadence

-Lo se pero...no puedo, disculpen pero simplemente no me saldria hacerlo-

-Entendemos- le respondió la pareja

-Sin embargo- volvieron a mirarlo -Lion solo tiene 3 años, el no sabe lo que es cocinar con nuestra madre o jugar en el jardin con nuestro padre, nunca los conocio. Ustedes pueden hacer que el viva esos buenos momentos , por lo que, si quieren adoptarlo...estaria muy feliz de que lo hicieran-

Ambos ponis se quedaron sorprendidos mirandolo

-Pero Alex, ¿que haras tu?- pregunto Cadence

-No me ire, eso nunca...quiero recuperar mi vida, quiero estudiar , trabajar y ser feliz. Y tambien quiero estar para Lion mientras crezca-

-Es algo muy lindo lo que dices y sabes que te apoyaremos para lo que necesites- le comenta Shining

-Sabes que con nosotros puedes contar siempre- agrega Cadence

-Gracias chicos...lamento no poder aceptar su propuesta...pero eso no significa que no les tenga aprecio a ustedes o a lo que han hecho por nosotros...es solo que ya tuve a mis padres y ya vivi grandes momentos con ellos, simplemente no me hace sentir cómodo la idea-

-No te preocupes cariño, entendemos-

-Si y te agradecemos que nos dejes adoptar a Lion...sabes que el tendra una buena vida con nosotros-

-Eso no lo dudo, el siempre le tenia miedo a todo y estaba pegado a mi. Ustedes son lo mas preciado que tiene ademas de a mi y no quiero quitarle la oportunidad de tener una familia y ser feliz-

Cadence y Shining sonrieron ampliamente

-Gracias Alex, de verdad gracias por esta oportunidad- decia Cadence yendo hacia el y abrazandolo -Te prometo que hare todo lo que pueda para asegurarme de que este bien-

-Lo mismo digo yo chico, gracias- abrazandolo tambien

-De nada chicos….ya...pueden soltarme no puedo...respirar-

Ambos lo sueltan

-Ups lo siento, es la emocion- dijo Shining

-Entonces ¿como piensan organizar todo?-

Ambos se miran y piensan

-Bueno...primero deberiamos conseguir su documentacion para asegurarnos de que todo esta en orden, actas de nacimiento y esas cosas- propuso Shining

-No sera dificil, por suerte todo esta guardado en el registro de Equestria, sera cuestión de buscar en los archivos-

-Bien eso sera facil, el problema es que ustedes al ser huérfanos y no tener tutores no pueden quedarse aquí legalmente. Si iniciamos el proceso de adopción tendrán que ir a un orfanato-

La idea incomodo un poco a Cadence al pensar en como tratarian a Lion

-¿Estas seguro?¿no hay forma de que puedan quedarse aquí mientras se hace el papeleo?-

-No lo creo, ya es ilegal que ellos dos se estén quedando aquí sin ningun tipo de documentación-

-No te preocupes princesa, Lion y yo estuvimos tres años en un orfanato. Unos meses mas no haran daño a nadie-

-Pues...de acuerdo ¿y luego que?-

-Bueno el proceso de adopcion generalmente dura 2 meses, para evaluar que quienes quieran adoptar cumplan con todas las necesidades que el niño necesita cosa que no sera problema para nosotros. Pero lo primero que deberíamos hacer es informar a Celestia y Luna y presentarle a Lion y Alex a las chicas, y pedirle a Rarity que les confeccione ropa nueva- explicaba Shining

-Eso suena bien, si son sus amigas entonces estaré feliz de conocerlas-

-Son muy amables y nos han ayudado en muchas ocasiones, son seis ponis y un dragon bebe, Spike- dijo Cadence

-¿Un dragón? Jamas vi uno- comento asombrado

-Te caerá muy bien, es muy adorable y gentil-

-Bueno entonces dejenme ver si entendi. Primero conoceremos a sus amigas, luego organizaran para poder adoptar a Lion con lo cual tendremos que ir a un orfanato por un tiempo ¿verdad?-

-Asi es- respondieron

-¿Y cuando podre llevar a Light para que se reencuentre con sus padres? últimamente la escucho mucho hablar del tema y esta algo impaciente-

-Te proponemos lo siguiente, ahora mismo ire a escribirle a Twilight para que venga junto con sus amigas esta semana. Luego de eso y de que tengas nueva ropa enviare un carruaje para que los lleve a ambos a casa de sus padres ¿esta bien?- propuso Shining

-Me parece genial, gracias chicos- contesto feliz

-De nada, ahora hay que pensar ¿como se lo decimos a Lion?- preguntaba Cadence

-Mmmm creo que despues de conocer a las chicas y cuando ya todo este listo para iniciar la adopcion podrian decirle- respondio Alex

-Me parece bien, ya mismo ire a escribirle a Twilight, gracias Alex-

-Gracias a ustedes, creo que ire a pasar el rato con Lion-

-Yo te acompaño cielo-

-Gracias Shining-

Y los tres tomaron distintos caminos, Alex fue a la oficina de Diary a buscar a su hermanito y fueron a jugar un rato, Shining y Cadence fueron a su cuarto y cerraron la puerta, luego se miraron y sonrieron-

-Dijo que si dijo que si dijo que si dijo que si-

Cadence brincaba como niña de la felicidad, Shining se unió a ella y ambos saltaron y se abrazaron

-Shining dime que no estoy soñando-

-Tranquila cielo, no es un sueño- guiñándole el ojo

-¿En verdad finalmente vamos a poder ser padres?-

-Si todo sale bien, si y se que todo ira bien, Lion tendrá una buena vida con nosotros- le respondió el

-Tanta espera y finalmente pasara- respiro e intento relajarse -Bien mejor no nos apuremos jeje, aun hay mucho por hacer asi que mejor hacerlo con calma-

-Bien dicho, no olvides pedirle a Twilight que le diga a Rarity de traer sus cosas para confeccionarle prendas a los chicos, las necesitan con urgencia-

-No lo olvido, tambien le pedire que pinkie traiga sus cosas para hacer una pequeña fiesta, tu podrias invitar a tus padres tambien-

-Buena idea, les encantara volver a verlo-

-Por eso, sera una buena reunion, tambien le dire a Mis tias que vengan, solo espero no esten ocupadas-

-Esperemos, tambien me adelantare y hare una lista con todas las cosas que sean necesarias para Lion, es bueno estar preparado, tambien ire a ese restaurante a pedir algo de carne para el-

-Genial, tendre que buscar como cocinarla, sera algo dificil pero me acostumbrare, tambien hablare con Twilight y Alex para poder tener toda la informacion posible sobre los humanos-

-Si, es bueno saber que hacer ante ciertas situaciones, tambien deberiamos seguir leyendo esos libros que tenemos para saber mas-

-Bien entonces tenemos mucho que hacer, apenas escriba la carta seguiré leyendo-

-Si, igual yo-

El resto del dia paso rapido. La pareja paso el rato leyendo libros mientras que Lion jugaba con Alex y Light hasta la hora de la cena, luego todos estaban cansados y fueron a la cama temprano, pero como siempre Cadence arroparía a Lion, junto con Shining

-Bien cariño, duerme bien, aquí esta tu osito-

Cadence le levito su peluche el cual abrazo y se acurruco bajo las mantas

-Gracias- respondio el pequeño

-Twilight me respondio la carta, ella y las chicas vendran pasado mañana-

-Perfecto, ¿tambien te contestaron tus tias?-

-Si y no tienen problemas en venir, tambien le dije a Twilight que traiga a Applebloom, Sweetie belle y Scootaloo para que jueguen con Lion, asi se sentira mas comodo al estar con otros niños-

-Bien pensado, entonces mañana escribire a mis padres para que vengan, no creo que tengan otro compromiso-

-Esta bien, y yo hare los preparativos-

-Entonces lo mejor sera ir a dormir, sera un largo dio-

-Asi es , buenas noches cariño, dulces sueños- decia Cadence dandole un beso en la frente a Lion

-Descansa campeon- se despedia Shining dandole otro beso

-Buenas noches- respondio Lion

Y asi todos se fueron a dormir. La vida poco a poco iba mejorando

Bien amigos espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo, se que es un poco mas corto pero es por una razon, voy a cambiar mi forma de escribir pues me estoy cansando de poner "cadence dijo" "shining comento" todo eso se vuelve muy repetitivo asi que empezare a poner una letra en los dialogos para que sepan quien esta hablando por ej L : Lion C: cadence, etc. asi que veran ese cambio a partir de ahora. Nos vemos en el proximo cap


	12. Capitulo 11: Rucci

Ubicacion desconocida

Un poni camina por un pasillo iluminado por antorchas, el moho invade el lugar y el ambiente es pesado, tiene puesta una capa con capucha que tapa su cabeza dejando ver su hocico, frente a el hay una puerta de madera y la abre. Entra a una gran habitacion, el lugar parece una construccion antigua de piedra deteriorada por el tiempo pero aun en pie, en el centro de la habitacion hay una mesa redonda iluminada por un candelabro y alrededor de ella 4 ponis con su rostro parcialmente cubierto, se sienta en una silla mucho mas grande y comoda que la de los demas demostrando ser el lider.

Pony lider: ¿Noticias?

Pony misterioso 1: Uno de los bandidos llego ayer y nos conto lo poco que pudo,la caravana fue destruida, hubo un motin y los prisioneros lucharon contra los bandidos y los mataron

Pony misterioso 2: Enviamos una patrullas, ya pronto deberian de volver

Pony lider: Dejaste bien en claro la prioridad ¿no?

Pony misterioso 2: Si, recuperar al niño, cualquiera que se cruce en el camino debe ser eliminado

Pony lider: Bien ¿todos los demas preparativos estan listos?

Pony misterioso 3: Si, la maquinaria, herramientas e ingredientes. Todo esta en orden

Pony misterioso 4: Esperemos que todo salga bien, llevamos mucho tiempo organizando esto, no podemos perder al humano

Pony lider: Y no lo haremos, esto es solo un contratiempo, si escapo no habra llegado muy lejos. Lo encontraremos cueste lo que cueste ¡Por la perfeccion!

Todos los ponis: ¡Por la perfeccion! ***** repitieron todos*

En ese momento las puertas se abren y entran dos ponis con capa negra y espada, uno de ellos carga un prisionero esposado, era el grifo que ayudo a Light y Alex a escapar

Soldado 1: Señor * colocando su casco en la frente* volvimos de la mision de exploracion a la caravana, habia algunos prisioneros pero los matamos, no quedan supervivientes ni de los bandidos ni de los prisionero, salvo el

Soldado 2: ¡Avanza! ***** empujandolo*

Grifo: Aghh quitame tus sucios cascos de encima * forcejeando*

Pony lider: ¿Y el niño humano?

Soldado 1: No esta, tampoco hay señales de su hermano, al parecer lograron escapar

Pony lider: Ya veo, es un gran contratiempo pero muy lejos no pudo haber ido, quiero que vuelvan al area y busquen algun pueblo o ciudad cercano, seguramente hayan ido a buscar ayuda

Soldado 1: Si señor, avisare a la patrulla de inmediato

Soldado 2: ¿Que hacemos con el señor?

Pony lider: * se acerca al grifo* Te hare una rapida pregunta pero piensa bien en tu respuesta ¿Has visto hacia donde se fue el niño humano? Seguramente lo conoces, Lion

Grifo: ¡Pudrete, no te voy a contar nada! Se quienes son y lo que buscan.

Pony lider: Hmmm, que lastima que no quieras cooperar, te habrias salvado de haberme contado la verdad

Grifo: JA...jaja...jajaja ¿salvarme? Mirame, en cualquier momento me volvere cenizas. Ademas, aun si te contara la verdad me matarias ¿verdad? ¿Rucci?

Rucci: * Se quita su capa mostrandose, es un pony de pelaje marron oscuro, melena negra y ojos verdes, con un rostro que demuestra locura* vaya, parece que me conoces

Grifo: Si, he oido cosas de ti, un remarcable cientifico que se deslizo hacia la locura y desapareció sin dejar pista

Rucci: Pues aquí estoy, y sabes que es lo que quiero asi que te dare una ultima oportunidad ¿donde esta el niño?

Grifo: Jeh, como si te fuera decir, has tu trabajo bestia

Rucci: Que asi sea * de un movimiento saco un cuchillo y corto la garganta del grifo quien murio pocos segundos después* quema el cuerpo y ve con la patrulla a explorar la zona

Soldado 2: Si señor

Rucci: * Vuelve a sentarse con los demas ponis* bien por lo que vemos tendremos que posponer todo por un tiempo mas

Poni misterioso 1: Lo encontraremos señor, lo prometemos

Rucci: Se que lo haran, nuestro momento llegara pronto...pronto obtendremos la inmortalidad y llevaremos a Equestria a la gloria ¡Por Equestria!

Todos los ponis: ¡Por Equestria!

Imperio de cristal

Era un gran dia, dentro de unas horas llegarian todos. Habian estado toda la mañana haciendo preparativos, los cocineros estaban preparando varios bocadillos y las mucamas limpiaban el lugar de arriba a abajo. Mientras Shining ayudaba Cadence le daba un baño a Lion para tenerlo limpio y listo

Cadence: Bien cielo ahora viene el shampoo * tomo la botella y dejo caer un poco en el cabello de Lion, comenzó a frotar formándose la espuma* se siente bien ¿verdad?

Lion: Jeje si

Cadence: Me alegro, ya casi terminamos nada mas falta… * En ese momento noto que el pelo de Lion estaba cambiando, volviendose completamente blanco, recordo lo que le conto Alex* Vaya, parece que el efecto de esa pocima que me conto tu hermano esta pasando * todo el pelo ahora era blanco como la nieve, la poni lo acaricio* es un color hermoso

Lion: Gracias

Cadence: * Termina de bañar a Lion, lo saca de la tina y lo seca con la toalla, luego peina su cabello y lo viste* aww Lion, eres aun mas adorable que antes, y cuanto por fin puedas tener ropa nueva lo seras aun mas

Lion: Gracias * abraza la poni* te quiero

Cadence: Yo tambien pequeñin * devolviendole el abrazo*

En otro cuarto, Alex y Light tambien se estaban preparando. Ella se peinaba la melena mientras Alex salia del baño secandose el cabello

Alex: Oye Light tengo algo que mostrarte * dejandose la toalla en el cabello*

Light: ¿Si? ¿Que cosa?

Alex: * se quita la toalla mostrando su cabello ahora blanco* ¿Que te parece?

Light: * Suelta el cepillo y camina hacia el, desplega sus alas y levanta vuelo para estar a su altura, lo toma de las mejillas y le da un beso en los labios* Te ves muy lindo

Alex: Je, gracias * La toma del casco y de nuevo la acerca para besarla* tenemos un rato antes de que todos lleguen ¿Aprovechamos el rato?

Light: * roja de verguenza* ¿A...a que te refieres?

Alex: * la carga en sus brazos* que vamos a acurrucarnos y besarnos un rato hasta que sea hora*

Light: Alex tonto, me haces tener pensamientos rojos

Alex: Jejeje pronto mi pequeña pegaso

En el tren camino al imperio de cristal Twilight viajaba junto a sus amigas: Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Rarity. Tambien estaban las princesas Luna y Celestia, los padres de Twilight y su asistente y mejor mejor amigo el dragon Spike.

Twilight: Estoy muy ansiosa por volver a ver a Lion, traje de nuevo mis libros y cuadernos para tomar nota

Spike: Si...demasiados * enterrado bajo una montaña de libros*

Rarity: Me siento halagada , nunca hice ropa para humano, espero hacerlo bien

Rainbow Dash: No te preocupes Rarity, de seguro lo haras bien ¿y tu que llevas ahi Applejack?

Applejack: Solo algunas cosas para el pequeño, una manta y prepare algunos pasteles de manzana

Fluttershy: Yo le compre este osito de peluche y algunos libros con dibujos de muchos animalitos, estoy muy ansiosa por conocerlo

Pinkie pie: Uh uh uh yo le compre cuadernos con dibujos para pintar y globos y muchas cosas coloridas y tambien le prepare una bolsa con muchos muchos dulces muy deliciosos * Pinkie Pie saltaba de un lado a otro*

Celestia: Querida Pinkie, se que estas muy emocionado, pero intenta evitar dar sobresaltos cerca de el, es un niño timido y hay que hablarle con calma

Pinkie Pie: Loselose, ¡Twilight me explico pero hasta el momento seguire brincando de alegria!

Luna: No te preocupes hermana, solo esta siendo Pinkie Pie, sabe cuando calmarse y ademas, siendo sincera yo tambien estoy emocionada por volverlo a ver

Celestia: Yo tambien, espero que no hayas olvidado tu regalo * mostrando un pequeño paquete*

Luna: Por supuesto que no * enseñando su regalo*

Twilight Velvet: Yo le teji este sueter con ositos, un par de guantes y un gorrito para que no tome frio

Night Light: Yo no sabia que conseguirle asi que le compre unos muñecos de los wonderbolts

Twilight Velvet: Seguramente los amara

Twilight : Gracias por venir niñas, con ustedes cerca seguramente Lion se sienta mas comodo

Applebloom: No es problema Twilight, es un honor que la princesa Cadence nos invitara

Scootaloo: Si, ademas nunca hemos visto a un humano asi que esto sera algo nuevo para nosotras

Sweetie Belle: ¿Y como es el?

Twilight: Bueno pues como les dije tiene 3 años, según Cadence me explico su cabello no era rubio sino blanco debido a una pocion o algo asi, no entro en mucho detalle sobre eso, es un chico muy adorable pero es timido asi que sean cuidadosas ¿si? Paso por cosas muy dificiles y es algo asustadizo

Scootaloo: No te preocupes, tendremos cuidados

Sweetie Belle: Si, somos las Cutie Mark Crusaders

Applebloom: Nada es problema para nosotras

Twilight: Lo se niñas, espero se diviertan con el.

Unas horas despues en el castillo ya todo estaba preparado y en cualquier momento llegarian

Cadence: ¿Comida?

Shining: Listo

Cadence: ¿Decoracion?

Shining: Listo

Cadence: ¿Alex y Light?

Shining: En el comedor esperando

Cadence: Bien, ¿Y Lion?

Diary: Aqui esta, creo que deberia quedarse con el para que no este nervioso cuando lleguen los demas

Cadence: Buena idea, quedate conmigo cielo, conoceras muchos nuevos rostros hoy, amigos mios asi que no tienes nada que temer

Lion: E...esta bien

Shining: No te preocupes chico, ambos estamos aquí

Lion: Gracias

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a todos los invitados: Las Mane six y spike, las cmc, las princesas, los padres de twilight.

Twilight: Se que nos vimos hace poco, pero siempre es bueno volver a verlos *abrazandolos *

Shining: Lo mismo digo hermanita

Cadence: *mira a spike con todos los libros * y veo que trajiste mas libros para estudiar

Twilight: Sip. No pueod desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta, aun asi se que lo mas importante es que todos nos relacionemos con Lion ¿como estas tu cariño? Tienes un hermoso cabello blanco

Lion: Bien...gracias *desvio la mirada y vio a las mane six con las CMC quienes lo observaban sorprendidas, salvo por los padres de Twi, luna y celestia no las reconocia lo cual lo puso nervioso, se bajo del lomo de Cadence y oculto detras suyo *

Mane six: Awwww

Applejack: *Intenta acercarse * no tienes nada que temer terroncito, no vamos a hacerte daño

Rarity: Exacto, Twilight nos conto de ti y vinimos a conocerte

Pinkie pie: ¡Hola soy Pinkie Pie, eres muy lindo, nos llevaremos supersupersuper bien… *Twilight con su magia cerro la boca de Pinkie * mmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhmmmmm *intentaba hablar *

Twilight: Pinkie recuerda lo que prometiste, calmate

Pinkie Pie: *Twilight le quita el hechizo * heh, perdon

Lion continuo mirando detras de la cola de la princesa, al ver la escena le causo gracia

Lion: Jeje...eres graciosa

Pinkie pie: Gracias pequeño

Con mas confianza salio de su escondite, Shining se coloco a su lado y hablo

Shining armor: Lion dejanos presentarte a Pinkie pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applebloom, Sweetie belle, Scootaloo y ese pequeño dragon es Spike

Lion: Ho...hola

Todos le devolvieron el saludo, aun seguia timido pero logro acercarse

Rainbow dash: Creo que no esta muy acostumbrado a estar rodeado por ponis

Fluttershy: Es muy lindo...me gusta su cabello blanco *dijo con su tono suave y dulce *

Cadence: Todos te trajeron regalos Lion *cada uno mostraba su respectivo paquete *

Lion: ¿En serio?

Shining: Si, pero los abriremos luego de comer, ahora vamos al comedor que tenemos otros dos invitados que presentarle

Todos aceptaron y caminaron al comedor donde Alex y Light esperaban nerviosos, de forma educada todos se presentaron saludandose amablemente, luego se sentaron a comer mientras charlaban

Celestia: Alex, Light si no te molesta que lo diga… los chicos nos contaron sobre su historia...lamento que hayan tenido que soportar eso

Alex: Gracias princesa *contesto simplemente sin animo de hablar sobre el tema *

Light: Fue muy dificil para nosotros pero por suerte todo eso termino

Luna: Es de admirar la fuerza que han tenido para superar eso. Sobre todo Lion

Alex: Si...paso por mucho. Princesa no es por ser irrespetuoso ni nada parecido pero prefiero no recordar ahora lo que pasamos. Simplemente no puedo pensarlo, es un dolor interno muy fuerte el que tengo

Celestia y Luna: Entendemos, disculpa

Alex: Esta bien *les sonrie * se que tienen curiosidad pero prefiero ver esto como una ocasión feliz ahora

Rainbow Dash: Eso es cierto, luego les mostrare algunos de mis trucos para darles un gran show

Scootaloo: ¡Eso Rainbow! ¡Muestrales tu talento! *gritaba desde el otro lado de la mesa donde estaba con las demas CMC, spike y Lion *

Spike: Oye Lion, quiere ver algo increible

Lion: Si ¿que es?

Con su cola tomo una de las gemas que le sirvieron, la lanzo al aire y la atrapo con la boca

Spike: Ta-daa

Lion: Wow jajaja *reia feliz *

Applebloom: Si crees que eso es divertido mira esto *se pone dos rodajas de tomate en los ojos y en la boca una cascara de naranja * Raaaaawrrr

Los cinco rieron, ellos estaban sentados juntos en una punta de la mesa

Rarity: Fue una gran idea traer a las chicas y Spike

Applejack: Sip, se estan llevando muy bien

Cadence: Supuse que se sentiría mas cómodo estando con otros niños, tal vez al estar rodeado de ponis mayores se sentiría intimidado

Shining: Se convertiran en buenos amigos

Luego de la comida todo estaban en la sala, cada uno tenia su respectivo asiento, mientras charlaban Rarity tomaba las medidas de Alex y Lion para hacerles la ropa.

Rarity: Ya casi termino, solo unas medidas mas yy...listo *terminando de medir el cuerpo de Alex * ya tengo lo que necesito, ire al cuarto de costura y les preparare algo rapidamente

Alex: Gracias señorita Rarity, es muy amable de su parte

Rarity: De nada querido y por favor solo dime Rarity

Alex: Esta bien

Rarity: No tardare mucho, 30 minutos como maximo *retirandose al cuarto de costura *

Alex: Es una poni muy generosa...quisiera tener algo de dinero para pagarle

Cadence: No te preocupes Alex, nosotros le pagaremos aunque dudo que quiera aceptar el pago

Shining: No por nada es el elemento de la generosidad

Twilight Velvet: Mientras esperan a Rarity que les parece si le damos a Lion los regalos

Todos los ponis: ¡Buena idea!

El rato pasaba y todos disfrutaban viendo a Lion disfrutar de sus juguetes y libros, estaba cubierto por la manta de Applejack y todos tenian una porcion de pastel que disfrutaban con gusto, tambien estaba una pelota que le dio Rainbow Dash y la montaña de peluches y muñecos que le regalaron. Solo faltaban Velvet y las princesas

Twilight Velvet: Mira cariño, te teji un abrigo para que no tengas frio al salir a la nieve *con su ayuda Lion pudo ponerse el abrigo, todo le quedaba a la perfeccion y hacian que se viese mas tierno * ¿te gusta? Te ves muy bien

Lion: ¡Sii me encanta! gracias

Celestia: Ahora abre el nuestro

Luna: Si , son los ultimos

Lion tomo las dos cajas , abrio las dos al mismo tiempo, el regalo de celestia era una lampara que al encenderse iluminaba toda la habitacion con figuras de estrellas, corazones, lunas,etc. Y el de Luna era un atrapasueños, Lion lo sujetaba y miraba extrañado sin entender que era

Luna: Eso Lion es un atrapasueños, lo colocas en tu cuarto para que cada vez que vayas a dormir no tengas pesadillas y puedas descansar tranquilo

Lion: Ohhh *mirandolo mas interesado *

Alex: Son todo muy amables por darles regalos...gracias

Twilight: No hay problema Alex, haremos lo posible para ayudarlos a ti y a Lion

Luna: Ambos merecen una segunda oportunidad, los ayudaremos a que puedan seguir adelante

Alex monstruo una sonrisa, dentro suyo habia una gran felicidad pero solo dijo

Alex: Muchas gracias

Rarity: *Sale del cuarto * Alex, Lion ¿pueden venir un momento?

Alex: Esta bien, vamos chico *tomando la mano de su hermanito *

Los hermanos entraron al cuarto junto con Rarity, todos esperaron ansiosos por unos minutos hasta que la puerta se volvio a abrir y los tres salieron. Alex usaba una camisa blanca con pantalon negro y Lion una remera roja con un dibujo de estrella y un pantalon azul oscuro.

Alex: ¿Que tal? ¿como nos queda?

Todos miraron y al unisono pronunciaron un AWWWW de ternura

Rainbow Dash: Se ven geniales

Fluttershy: Me gusta la combinacion de colores

Pinkie Pie: ¡Amo la remera de Lion!

Twilight: Ambos estan muy guapos

Light: Te ves muy bien Alex *guiñandole un ojo *

Alex: Gracias, se siente muy comodo ¿como te sientes tu Lion?

Lion: Esta lindo y suave. Me gusta la estrella

Rarity: Me alegro que te guste

Alex: Gracias Rarity, no se como pagarle

Rarity: No te preocupes lo hice con gusto, tengo muchas mas ideas para ustedes asi que esta semana me pondre a trabajar y les enviare mas ropa

Alex: Muchas gracias

Lion: ¡Gracias! *abrazandola *

Rarity: Aw de nada pequeño *dandole un beso en la frente *

Night Light: Esos chicos en cuestion de poco tiempo se ganaron nuestro corazon

Twilght Velvet: Son tan adorables, me recuerdan a Shining y Twilight de niños

Alex: *Se pone rojo * jeje gracias a todos por su ayuda

Volvieron a sentarse junto con el grupo, pero las CMC y Spike fueron con Lion

Spike: Oye Lion ¿quieres jugar a las escondidas?

Scootaloo: Sera divertido

Lion: ¡Claro!

Cadence: Tengan cuidado con el, y no vayan a los lugares peligrosos del castillo

Apple Bloom: No se preocupes princesa, lo cuidaremos

Sweetie Belle: ¡Vamos!

Los 5 fueron corriendo a jugar , todos los miraron con una sonrisa

Shining Armor: ¿Que les parece si jugamos algunos juegos de mesa para pasar el rato?

Todos los invitados: Buena idea

El ambiente en el castillo era alegre, todos la pasaban genial y se divertian. Alex sentia una gran alegria al ver como las cosas mejoraban, pero lo que nadie sabia es que en una de las ventanas habia un pegaso asomando la vista, cubierto por una oscura capa

Pegaso: ¡Tengo que avisarle al lider, esto sera complicado! *alzando vuelo evitando ser visto *

Horas despues

Pegaso: ¡Señor! ¡Señor! *corriendo a la sala principal del escondite en busca de Rucci!

Rucci: ¿Que sucede? ¿alguna nueva noticia?

Pegaso: *Haciendo una reverencia * señor, he localizado al niño luego de seguir un rastro desde la caravana de bandidos hasta el imperio de cristal, vi mucho movimiento en el castillo de los principes Shining Armor y Cadence. Logre espiarlos sin ser visto y descubri que Lion esta con ellos.

Rucci: ¿En serio? Bien, ha sido mas facil de lo que esperaba, bien hecho soldado

Pegaso: Pero señor, al parecer todos estan encariñados con el, no creo que sea facil recuperarlo

Rucci: No se preocupe, conozco el imperio y su seguridad no es tan alta como la guardia de Canterlot, no sera dificil infiltrarse, solo necesito pensar en un plan

Pegaso: De acuerdo señor, ¿necesita algo mas?

Rucci: No soldado. Ha hecho mas que suficiente, retirese, coma y beba algo y luego si quiere vaya a pasar el rato con una de nuestras esclavas. Se lo ha ganado

Pegaso: Gracias señor *haciendo de nuevo una reverencia y retirandose *

Rucci quedo solo, miro por una ventana en direccion al imperio de cristal

Rucci: Volveras a ser mio Lion. Pero no te preocupes, tu sacrificio llevara a Equestria a una nueva era de gloria *riendo con una mueca mezcla de felicidad y locura *

Bien amigos aquí recibimos el 2018 con un nuevo capitulo. Espero les guste esta forma de escritura. Me senti mas comodo y menos repetitivo usandola. Espero puedan darme sus opiniones, nos leemos en el proximo cap.


	13. Capitulo 12: La reunion de Light

Hoy por fin era el dia, finalmente Light volveria a casa a buscar a sus padres. Habia pasado ya una semana desde la gran reunion y ya estando libres Light dijo que volveria a Cloudsdale. Ahora ella y Alex estaban junto con Shining, Cadence y Lion. Cadence ordeno que un carruaje los llevara, ahora solo esperaban fuera del palacio a que llegara

Light: No puedo creer que volvere a casa

Cadence: Tus padres estaran tan felices de volver a verte

Light: Si...estoy muy nerviosa

Alex: *Colocandose a su lado * no te preocupes, estare contigo en todo momento

Light: Gracias Alex

Shining: ¿Recuerdas donde viven tus padres?

Light: Si, solo espero que la ciudad no haya cambiado mucho, no recuerdo mucho como era

Cadence: No pasa nada, supuse que algo asi podria pasar asi que me adelante

Light: ¿A que te refieres?

Cadence : Ya veras

El carro llego y se detuvo frente a ellos, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy

Rainbow Dash: ¡Hola chicos!

Fluttershy: ¿Como estan?

Light: Hol chicas, que sorpresa verlas aquí *dijo confundida *

Cadence: Veras Light Fkuttershy y Rainbow Dash son de Cloudsdale asi que se encargaran de guiarlos por la ciudad en casi de que se confundan de camino

Alex: Bien pensado Cadence

Rainbow Dash: Asi es, la princesa nos explico la situacion asi que estaremos encantadas de acompañarlos

Light: Vaya...gracias chicas, son muy amables

Fluttershy: *Mira a Lion quien esta al lado de Cadence * hola Lion ¿como te encuentras?

Lion: Bien, gracias *Contesto con una sonrisa, llevaba puesta la misma ropa que Rarity le habia hecho *

Rainbow Dash: Oh por cierto *toma una gran bolsa y la baja del carro * Rarity les manda mas prendas, dijo que es suficiente para un tiempo ya que ahora tiene que seguir trabajo de algunos clientes pero que en cuanto pueda les hara mas

Alex: Que amable es...sino fuese por ella andariamos desnudos por todas partes

Shining: Bueno...basicamente nosotros estamos desnudos

Alex: Si pero ustedes son ponis y su caso es diferente, tienen su pelaje que los protege de todo, sin ropa nosotros nos congelariamos

Shining: Buen punto

Light: Bien, creo que ya es hora de partir , vamos Alex

Alex: De acuerdo

Ambos subieron junto con Rainbow y Fluttershy. Se asomaron por la ventana para despedirse

Alex: Nos vemos pronto chicos, Lion, no le causes problemas a Cadence y Shining

Lion: No lo hare *abrazando la pata de la poni, ella lo envuelve con una de sus alas *

Cadence: No te preocupes, ustedes cuidense mucho

Shining: Suerte Light, espero que tengas un feliz reencuentro

Light: Gracias, nos vemos pronto

Los ponis comenzaron a moverse y levantaron el carro tomando vuelo hacia la ciudad en las nubes.

Para pasar el rato charlaban un poco

Alex: Espero que ese hechizo funcione, tengo miedo de caer de las nubes

Rainbow Dash: Funcionara, Twilight lo uso una vez con las chicas y funciono perfectamente.

Alex: ¿Y cuanto durara?

Rainbow Dash: Se supone que un par de horas pero Cadence lo modifico para que durara un par de dias solo para estar seguros.

Alex: De acuerdo

Fluttershy: ¿Estas bien Light? Estas sudando mucho

Light: Estoy...bien. Perdonen estoy muy nerviosa, hace dos años que no veo a mi familia y de seguro me dan por muerta. No se como reaccionaran cuando me vean

Alex: Seguramente se pondran muy felices ¿Como se llamaban?

Light: Mi papa se llama LightningStorm y mi mama SkyBeauty. El trabajaba en la fabrica del clima y ella era maestra de vuelo en la primaria de Cloudsdale. Tambien tengo un hermanito llamado Night Storm pero apenas tenia un año cuando me secuestraron

Rainbow Dash: ¿Recuerdas donde viven?

Light: Cerca del centro pero no recuerdo especificamente donde, aun asi recuerdo como se veia mi casa asi que no creo que me sea dificil encontrarla, seguro cuando llegue comenzare a reconocer todo

Fluttershy: No falta mucho

Veinte minutos despues ya veian la ciudad

Rainbow Dash: Ya estamos llegando, Alex te recomiendo que camines con cuidado por que las nubes no son como el suelo, vas a rebotar mucho

El carro se detuvo en la entrada de la ciudad y todos bajaron. Alex lo hizo despacio pero logro pararse sobre la superficie esponjosa, casi perdiendo el equilibrio pero Light lo atrapo

Light: ¿crees poder caminar?

Alex: Si, ya entendi como hacerlo

Rainbow Dash: Bien vamos, el centro esta por aquí *caminando delante junto con Fluttershy *

Caminaron hacia la ciudad, las tres ponis usaban sus alas y volaban a poca altura y despacio mientras que Alex daba algunos saltos sobres las nubes

Fluttershy: Dime Light ¿Tu fuiste a la academia de vuelo de Cloudsdale?

Rainbow Dash: Cierto, casi todos los niños de la ciudad iban pero no recuerdo a una poni como tu

Light: Oh fui los primeros dos años pero el vuelo no era lo mio, por eso me cambie a una escuela comun

Rainbow Dash: Entiendo, ¿y a que te dedicaste? ¿que significa tu cutie mark?

Light: Veran antes de todo esto, ademas de ir a la escuela trabajaba en una guarderia cuidando niños. Los ayudaba , jugaba con ellos , cambiaba pañales. Era lo mas gratificante del mundo, por eso mi cutie mark es un corazon con rayos, por el poder del amor que he dado y recibido

Alex: Eso es muy lindo, siempre me intereso como su especie tiene esas marcas en sus flancos, lo mas parecido que tenemos los humanos con tatuajes, pero esos se hacen con tinta, no aparecen magicamente

Fluttershy: Es una linda historia, me recuerdas a mi cuando era joven y tenia que ayudar en todo a mi hermanito

Rainbow Dash: ¿Recuerdas cuando le enseñamos a volar? No olvidare los golpes que se dio ese dia

Fluttershy: Si, fueron varias heridas que tuve que sanar

Light: Chicas no quiero interrumpir, pero creo que ya llegamos al centro ¿verdad?

Rainbow Dash: *Mirando a su alrededor * si es aquí ¿recuerdas para que lado estaba tu casa?

Light: Si...para ese lado. Creo que ya recuerdo donde era

Rainbow Dash: Bien, vamos

Siguieron caminando por otro rato

Light: Mi casa tenia dos pisos, frente a un restaurante y tenia un pequeño cartel en la puerta. Con dibujos de pajaron de distintos colores. Ya estoy recordando

Fluttershy: ¿Es esa? *señalando una casa a unos cuantos metros adelante *

Light quedo shockeada al reconocerla , sus patas empezaban a temblar y no le salia palabra

Alex: Light ¿estas bien?

Light: S...si *glup * es...esa

Alex: *Tomo a Light de la pata, ella lo miro * estoy contigo Light

Se sintio mas confiada y se calmo. Aun asi le costaba moverse de los nerviosa

Fluttershy: Chicos, los dejaremos a ustedes con esto. Nosotras estaremos paseando , nos veremos luego

Rainbow Dash: Si...quisieramos quedarnos pero esto es algo que los incumbe mucho mas a ustedes

Alex: Gracias chicas, gracias por toda su ayuda

Light: Si amigas, son muy amable

Ambas les guiñaron el ojo y se fueron dejando al humano y la poni solos

Alex: ¿Estas lista Light?

Light: Yo...estoy muy nerviosa, tengo miedo ¿que tal si no se alegran de verme?

Alex: Light no digas tonterias, tu me has hablado de tus padres y sabes que te aman. Estoy seguro de que se pondran muy felices de verte a salvo

Light oyo las palabras de Alex e intento calmarse pero aun asi no lograba reunir la confianza para ir hacia su casa, hasta que sintio la mano de Alex en su mejilla y sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella dándose un pequeño beso

Alex: Tu puedes Light, estare a tu lado en todo momento

Ella le sonrio confiadamente y ambos caminaron hacia la casa hasta quedar frente a la puerta

Alex: Tengo una idea, dejame tocar a mi

Light: Esta...bien *con vos temblorosa *

La poni se hizo a un lado, Alex fue a la puerta y dio un par de toques. A medida que pasaban los segundos el corazon de light latia mas rapido hasta el punto que sentia que se le quisiera salir del pecho. De pronto oyeron pasos del otro lado de la puerta y vieron el picaporte girar y la puerta abrirse, de ahi salio una poni, tenia pelaje gris y y su melena era azul oscuro. Sus ojos eran amarillos

SkyBeauty: ¿Si? ¿puedo ayudarlo? *pregunto no dandole atencion a que era un humano *

Alex: Si disculpe ¿usted es SkyBeauty?

SkyBeauty: Si, soy yo ¿como sabe mi nombre jovencito?

Alex: *Tomo una bocanada de aire * usted tiene una hija , Lightningheart ¿verdad?

La poni se quedo helada y boquiabierta, trago saliva y hablo

SkyBeauty: Co...como...como sabes de mi hija ¿la conoces?

Alex: ¿Conocerla? ¿somos buenos amigos?

SkyBeauty: Ella...¿ella esta bien?

Alex: ¿Por que mejor no se lo pregunta usted? *haciendose a un lado dejando ver a Light

Light: Hola...mama

SkyBeauty: Li...Light ¿en serio eres tu? *acercandose a ella con lagrimas en los ojos *

Light: Si mami...he vuelto

SkyBeauty: ¡LIGHT! *saltando hacia ella y dandole un gran abrazo * mi niña, no puedo creer que seas tu *apoyo sus cascos en las mejillas de su hija y la miro a los ojos * estaba tan asustada y preocupada por ti ¿estas herida? ¿te lastimaron?

Light: Estoy bien mama...no te preocupes *abrazando a su madre, Alex miraba la escena con ternura * mama, el es mi amigo Alex. Sin el no habria llegado aquí

SkyBeauty: Es un gusto...*limpiandose las lagrimas * pasen pasen….tu padre se pondra tan feliz *arrastrando a ambos a la casa *

Light: ¿Esta aquí?

SkyBeauty: Fue a buscar a tu hermanito al jardin de infantes pero volvera pronto

Los guio a la sala y se sentaron en el sofa, habia muchas fotos colgando de la familia, Light tomo una foto de su hermanito y la miro fijamente

Light: Night, han pasado dos años y solo era un bebe ¿como es ahora?

SkyBeauty: Oh es un niño precioso y dulce, nos ha dado a tu padre y a mi la fuerza para seguir adelante.

Light: *Caen lagrimas sobre el cuadro, Light comienza a llorar * perdona mama….perdon por todo lo que les he hecho pasar, si hubiese sido mas fuerte…

SkyBeauty: Hija, no pienses en eso, nada es tu culpa *sentandose a su lado y envolviendola en un ala * fue muy devastador para tu padre y para mi, al principio no saliamos de casa y estabamos deprimidos todo el tiempo, pero logramos reunir fuerzas por ti y buscamos sin parar. Soy yo quien lo siente por no haber podido hacer mas

Light: *Sniff * se que tu y papa se esforzaron, fue terrible pero logre superarlo y volver. Eso si Alex estuvo conmigo y fue una gran ayuda

SkyBeauty: Gracias cariño...por traerme a mi hija *quisiera poder pagarle de alguna forma *

Alex: No se preocupe, Light es la mejor amiga que pude pedir y tambien me ayudo a mi y mi hermano cuando fuimos prisioneros, nos ayudamos mutuamente

SkyBeauty: ¿Tienes un hermano?

Alex: Asi es, de la misma edad que su hijo.

Light: Tengo mucho que contarte mama

SkyBeauty: Lo se cariño...pero primero esperemos a tu padre, se desmayara de alegria

Apenas un minuto despues sintieron la puerta abrirse

LightningStorm: ¡Sky! Ya llegamos *se oia la voz desde la entrada *

SkyBeauty: Estoy en la sala cielo, ven, hay algo que tienes que ver

De pronto un pequeño potrillo entro a la sala saludando a su madre, era un pequeño pony de pelaje negro y melena celeste

Night Storm: ¡Hola mami! *abrazandola *

SkyBeauty: Hola cariño *dandole un beso en la frente *

LightningStorm: Me volvio loco todo el viaje jajajaja*entrando a la sala, era un poni robusto con pelaje gris y su melena se dividia en color verde agua y azul oscuro * que querias mostrar...me

Storm se quedo congelado mirando a Light, su boca empezo a temblar antes de pronunciar

LightningStorm: L….Light?

Light: Hola papa

SkyBeauty: Storm...nuestra hija volvio

LightningStorm: ¡Light! *corriendo hacia su hija y envolviéndola en un gran abrazo * gracias a celestia , estas bien hija, diganme por favor que no estoy soñando.

Light: No estas soñando papa, me alegro tanto de volver a verte

Ambos se abrazaron por un momento y compartieron lagrimas

LightningStormr: Igual hijita. Tu madre y yo estuvimos tan preocupado ¿donde estuviste? ¿que te paso? *mira a Alex * ¿y quien es el?

Light: Es un buen amigo..gracias a el estoy aquí

Alex: Un gusto señor Storm

LightningStorm: Lo mismo digo chico...jamas crei que veria un humano

De pronto se vieron interrumpidos por la voz del pequeño potrillo que pregunto

NightStorm: Mami, ¿quienes son ellos?

SkyBeauty: Night. Ella es tu hermana mayor Lightningheart

NightStorm: ¿Hermana mayor? *pregunto extrañado *

Light: Hola Night...se que no me recuerdas pero yo te recuerdo muy bien *tomo una foto donde ella cargaba a Night de bebe poco despues de haber nacido y se la enseño * esta foto la tomamos el dia que te conoci cuando llegaste a casa, fue un hermoso dia

Night miro la foto y logro reconocerla, le enseño una sonrisa y la abrazo

Light: Te has vuelto grande y fuerte

SkyBeauty: Deben de tener hambre ¿por que no se quedan a cenar?

Alex: Suena bien

SkyBeauty: Night cielo, ¿por que no vas a jugar a tu habitacion un rato? yo te llamare a la hora de la comida

NightStorm: Esta bien mami *subiendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto *

El ambiente cambio, ahora estaba mas serio

SkyBeauty: Light...se que esto tal vez sea duro pero ¿puedes contarnos que sucedió?

LightningStorm: Necesitamos saber...simplemente te esfumaste y no encontramos pistas ni nada

Light: Lose...merecen saber todo. Es una larga historia ¿por donde comienzo?

Light se quedo reflexionando un momento, sus padres y Alex tomaron asiento y esperaron a que hablara

Light: Yo volvia de la escuela cuando fui sorprendida por un grupo de ponis. Al principio pense que solo bromeaban y querian molestarme. Me decian cosas sobre mi cuerpo y melena, ya saben. De pronto me pusieron un pañuelo con algo en la nariz y perdi el conocimiento. Al despertar estaba en una caravan de bandidos. Su intencion era venderme como esclava pero luego decidieron quedarse conmigo y me han hecho trabajar para ellos de distintas formas

SkyBeauty: *Shockeada * ¿ellos...abusaron de ti?

Light: Solo el lider...me proponia que si lo atendia bien me daria mejor comida que la que le daban a los prisioneros y pues no tuve mucha opcion

SkyBeauty: Oh hija lo siento tanto *sentandose a su lado abrazandola *

Light: Esta bien, lo he superado. En fin intente escapar en una ocasión pero me atraparon y me dijeron que si volvia a intentar hacerlo matarian a un prisionero frente a mi por lo que habia ya no intente escapar mas y me comporte lo mejor que pude

LightningStorm: Malditos bandidos… *apretando los dientes con fuerza *

Light: Luego de mas de un año llegaron dos nuevos prisioneros. Alex y su hermano menor Lion, los bandidos los trataban mal a todos los prisioneros pero con Alex y Lion era peor, apenas los consideraban animales por lo que hice lo que pude a escondidas para ayudarlos y darles parte de mi comida

Alex: Su hija nos ayudo mucho, incluso curo heridas que un bandido le hizo a Lion luego de que el robara comida de sus suministros

Light: Nos dimos fuerzas mutuamente para seguir soportando todo, teniamos mas esperanzas de poder salir de ahi un dia

LightningStorm: ¿Y como lograron escapar?

Alex: Hubo un amotinamiento , los prisioneros se liberaron y mataron a los bandidos, un viejo grifo nos libero y explico como llegar a la ciudad mas cercana, el imperio de cristal

LightningStorm y SkyBeauty: ¡¿El imperio de cristal!?

Alex: Asi es, veran cuando estabamos pasando con la caravana lo suficientemente cerca del lugar logre hacer que Lion escapara de la jaula y fuera hacia alla, era la unica oportunidad que teniamos

SkyBeauty: ¿No tenias miedo de dejarlo solo en la nieve?

Alex: No era como si tuviesemos mas opciones, habia mas probabilidades de que alguien lo encontrase y cuidara de el a que muriese congelado. Y afortunadamente asi fue ya que la princesa Cadence y el principe Shining Armor son quienes lo estan cuidando

LightningStorm: ¿Los principes del imperio de cristal salvaron a tu hermanito? Y que paso luego de que escaparan

Light: Fue dificil pero logramos volver al imperio, al llegar en la noche nos desmayamos por el cansancio pero unos guardias nos encontraron y llevaron al castillo donde nos atendieron. Al despertar pudimos reunirnos con Lion y hemos estado unos cuantos dias hasta que luego de resolver algunas cosas y de estar completamente recuperada pude venir a verlos

SkyBeauty: Pues tendremos que ir a visitarlos para darles unas enormes gracias

LightningStorm: SI, y preparar algunos pasteles en señal de gratitud ¿y que hay de ti Alex? ¿has podido reunirte con tus familiares?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Alex, Light se puso nerviosa por su reaccion , como si fuese un golpe en el pecho lo dejo sin aire, pero contesto

Alex: Desgraciadamente, mis padres fueron asesinados hace unos años, mi hermanito es todo lo que me queda…

LightningStorm: Oh yo...lo siento chico no sabia

Alex: No se preocupes, no es su culpa. Mis padres fueron asesinados poco tiempo despues de que Lion naciera y pues hemos sido solo el y yo hasta que fuimos secuestrados y conocimos a Light *mirandola a ella, ella le devolvio la mirada *

SkyBeauty: Algo me dice que ustedes son algo mas que amigos ¿me equivoco? *riendo de forma picara *

Light: Pues...si...hace poco empezamos una relacion

LightningStorm: Vaya, un humano y una pony en una relacion, eso si que es algo que no se ve todo los dias

SkyBeauty: Debo decir que tienes gustos interesantes hija *mirando a Alex de arriba a abajo *

Light: Mama… *roja de vergüenza *

SkyBeauty: Jajajaja estoy bromeando hija, me alegra que esten juntos, veo que son muy unidos

LightningStorm: Asi es, si estas feliz estaremos felices, no nos arriesgaremos a perderte de nuevo

Light: *Llorando se abalanza sobre ellos * estoy tan feliz de estar aquí!

Los tres se dieron un fuerte abrazo familia

SkyBeauty: Esperen no podemos olvidarnos de Alex, despues de todo gracias a el estas aquí

Light: Cierto

Light corrio hacia el y dio un salto

Alex: Light ¿que hac… *derribado por la pony, ambos estaban en el suelo y ella lo abrazaba *

SkyBeauty: Gracias por cuidarla cariño *dandole un beso en la frente *

LightningStorm: Siempre que necesites algo seras bienvenido en esta casa chico *agitando su cabello *

Alex: No es nada, en serio, gracias por la calidez

SkyBeauty: Bien ire a preparar la cena

LightningStorm: Yo abrire una de nuestras mejores sidras para brindar

Light: Yo ire con Night a pasar el rato con el

Alex: Te acompaño

SkyBeauty: Los llamare cuando todo este listo

Alex y Light: De acuerdo

El rato pasaba y ambos estaban en la habitacion de Night jugando con el un juego de mesa

Alex: Night me recuerda mucho a Lion, creo que deberian conocerse, podrian ser buenos amigos

Light: Lo mismo pienso, ambos son energicos y adorable. Cuando vuelva al imperio con mi familia lo llevare asi juegan

Alex: Oh entonces te quedaras aquí un tiempo ¿no?

Light: Si...pero no te preocupes, ire a verte al imperio. Solo quiero estar con mi familia un tiempo y recuperar el tiempo perdido

Alex: Lo entiendo, tienes mucho de que hablar con ellos

Light: Si, demasiado. Se siente bien ver como todo vuelve a la normalidad por fin. La vida nos dio una segunda oportunidad

Alex: Sip, hay que aprovechar

Night: *Agita los dados y los tira sobre el tablero * ¡cinco! *toma su figura de plastico correspondiente y la mueve cinco casilleros llegando al final del recorrido * ¡Yo gano!

Light: Bien hecho Night ¡Eres el gran ganador! *cargandolo en sus cascos y levantandolo en el aire haciendolo reir * eres tan lindo

SkyBeauty: Chicos, la cena ya esta lista *asomandose por la puerta *

Light: De acuerdo, vamos

La cena fue una ocasión feliz para todos, Light no paraba de hacer preguntas a sus padres sobre todo lo que habia pasado esos dos años que ella no estuvo, Alex estaba mas silencioso y Night comia de la misma forma glotona que Lion, LightningStorm se levanto con su vaso de sidra

LightningStorm: Propongo un brindis por la vuelta a casa de Light y por Alex gracias a que sin el nuestra hija no estaria aquí con nosotros, se ha ganado un lugar muy especial en nosotros y sera siempre parte de esta familia

Alex: Agradezo el gran recibimiento, Light es la mejor pony que he podido conocer

Todos levantaron sus copas, Night utilizo su vaso con jugo y gritaron "SALUD" mientras chocaban sus vasos, luego la noche siguio hasta la hora de dormir, todos durmieron en sus respectivas habitaciones menos Alex quien tuvo que ir al sofa de la sala aunque tampoco se quejaba, estaba hecho de nubes y era comodo.

Al otro dia y luego de desayunar Alex aviso que tenia que volver al imperio de cristal, por lo que todos lo acompañaron hacia donde lo esperarian Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash con el carruaje

SkyBeauty: ¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte unos dias mas? No nos molesta

Alex: Gracias, pero tengo que volver al imperio, tengo asuntos que resolver, ademas este hechizo para caminar sobre las nubes se terminara en un rato asi que prefiero estar en tierra cuando lo haga

LighningStorm: Bueno, pero sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras, siempre habra lugar para ti en nuestra casa

Alex: Volvere señor, no se preocupe, aun asi deberian tomarse unos dias para estar con Light y recuperar el tiempo perdido

SkyBeauty: Lo haremos, gracias de nuevo por todo. Apenas podamos iremos hacia el imperio para conocer a los Principes y a tu hermanito, de seguro se llevara bien con Night

Light: Se volveran muy amigos, creeme

Alex: Sip *mira hacia adelante y ve a las dos ponis esperandolo junto al carruaje * bien, ahi esta el carruaje, nos veremos pronto chicos

SkyBeauty: Esperamos verte pronto cariño, ten un buen viaje

LightningStorm: La proxima vez que vengas te llevare a mi bar favorito y te invitare un trago

Alex: jeje aun soy algo joven pero acepto su oferta, nos vemos chicos, adios Light

Light: Alex, espera yo…

Alex: ¿si?¿que pas..

Light salto hacia el y le dio un gran beso en los labios

Light: Cuidate ¿si?

Alex: Lo hare, no te preocupes

Se separaron y Alex camino hacia el carruaje

Rainbow Dash: ¿Listo para volver?

Alex: Si, vamos

Los tres subieron al carruaje y mientras este despegaba Alex se despedia de la familia saludandolo a lo lejos

Rainbow Dash: Fue un lindo el beso el que te dio Light *riendo *

Alex: *Rojo de vergüenza * ehh..si estuvo...bien

Fluttershy: Yo creo que hacen una linda pareja

Alex: ¿De verdad?

Rainbow Dash: Claro, a cada momento Light te miraba y hacia ojitos, algo me dice que de ti quiere mas que solo un beso

Alex: Je aun no estoy en la edad correcta, pero si tiene que suceder mas adelante estare feliz de que sea con ella

Fluttershy: Lo bueno es que si tienes inquietudes puedes preguntarle a Cadence, ella es la princesa del amor despues de todo

Alex: Lo se...*miro hacia la ventana y contemplo el paisaje tranquilamente *


	14. Chapter 13: Clases de cocina

Luego de que Alex, Light y las chicas se fueran la pareja y Lion volvieron al castillo donde esperarian una visita, un chef grifo vendria con un pequeño cargamento de carne para Lion y les enseñaria a cocinarla. Luego de descubrir que la dieta de Lion necesitaba carne Shining comenzo a investigar y encontro un restaurante en el imperio que sirve platos para distintas especies, entre ellas los grifos y pidio que le enviaran a uno de sus chefs con algo de carne para el niño. Mientras esperaban en la sala Shining leia una revista, Cadence un libro y Lion dibujaba en su cuaderno.

Guardia: Altezas, acaba de llegar el chef, esta esperando en la entrada *asomandose por la puerta *

Cadence: Perfecto, iremos en un momento

Guardia: De acuerdo, volvere a mi posicion *yendose *

Shining: *Levantandose del sillon * vamos

Cadence: Si, ven Lion tenemos algo que hacer cariño, luego podras seguir dibujando

Lion: Esta bien *dejando sus crayones y subiendo al lomo de la princesa *

Los tres fueron a la entrada del castillo, ahi habia un grifo con gorro de chef y detras suyo un carrito con contenedores congelados para la carne, el grifo era grande, adulto, con pelaje oscuro y plumas blancas

Chef: Buenas tardes altezas ¿como estan?

Shining: Buenas tardes señor, estamos muy bien ¿y usted?

Chef: Muy bien, lamento la tardanza, tenia que terminar algunos platillos para clientes antes de terminar mi turno, y por favor llamenme Gregory si asi lo prefieren

Cadence: Muchas gracias Gregory, no se preocupe por llegar tarde no hay apuro *baja a Lion de su lomo y lo presenta al grifo * Este pequeñin se llama Lion, es por el que lo llamamos, di hola cariño

Lion: Ho...hola *decia nervioso *

Gregory: Hola Lion, no hay necesidad de estar asustado, es un gusto conocerte

Lion: Es algo timido con las caras nuevas, una vez tenga confianza vera lo dulce que es

Gregory: Es la primera vez que veo un humano siendole sincero, tengo mucha curiosidad, espero no le moleste la pregunta pero...¿es su protegido? ¿o un familiar?

Cadence: Pues es una larga historia pero la resumire...encontre a Lion en el centro de la ciudad solo y lo trajimos aquí para ayudarlo. Resulta que el y su hermano eran prisioneros de un grupo de bandidos pero lograron escapar. Sus padres murieron hace un tiempo y ambos estan viviendo aquí con nosotros ya que no tienen ningun lugar al que ir

Gregory: Oh ya veo ¿y su hermano donde esta?

Shining: Se esta encargando de unos asuntos personales, es mucho mayor a Lion, el tiene 3 y su hermano 15

Gregory: Entiendo, me alegro de que los ayuden, es algo muy noble de su parte

Cadence: Solo hacemos lo correcto, pero este pequeño se gano nuestros corazones

Gregory: Puedo verlo, es adorable. Bien ¿comenzamos?

Shining: Si, venga, hicimos lugar en el refrigerador para colocar la carne

Fueron a la cocina donde habia un gran refrigerador, alli colocaron toda la carne menos un pequeño paquetito que el chef usaria en ese momento

Chef: Comenzaremos con algo facil, ¿alguna vez han visto platillos con carne o esta seria la primera vez?

Cadence: Hemos visto en las cenas que tuvimos con miembros de la nobleza del reino grifo o con sus mismos principes

Shining: Si, al principio es algo nuevo pero nos acostumbramos

Cadence: No los juzgamos, cada especie tiene una dieta diferente

Gregory: Bien dicho, nosotros necesitamos bastante carne en nuestra dieta aunque podemos comer muchas verduras, frutas, casi todo lo que ustedes comen menos heno jeje

Shining: No somos tan diferentes. Y bien ¿como empezaremos?

Gregory: Vamos a hacer algo simple y rapido, hamburguesas, son como las que ustedes conocen pero en vez de heno, estas obviamente son de carne. Son muy faciles de preparar y se cocinan rapido

Cadence: Perfecto, iniciemos

En una plancha caliente en la cocina el grifo solto las hamburguesas, el sonido de la carne cocinandose llegaba a sus oidos

Gregory: Bien, lo primero que tiene que saber princesa es que la carne debe prepararse a fuego moderado, asi nos aseguramos que toda la carne se cocine correctamente, de otra forma podria cocinarse por fuera pero quedar crudo por dentro y la carne cruda y mal cocinada puede dañar a la salud

Cadence: Perfecto

Gregory: Si quiere asegurarse de que este bien cocinado puede cortar la carne y fijarse el color dentro, cuando vea que no haya partes rosas sabra que esta bien hecho

Cadence: Esta bien, ¿puedo tratar?

Gregory: Claro

Cadence tomo los cubiertos y miro la carna, el olor le causaba algo de incomodidad pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo por Lion, pincho con el tenedor la carne y con el cuchillo lo corto para ver si estaba bien cocido

Cadence: Parece estar bien, le doy vuelta para que termine de hacerse la parte de arriba

Gregory: Si, perfecto, ya casi esta, ya tienen la idea basica sobre la preparacion ¿usted logro entenderlo alteza? *dirigiendose a Shining Armor *

Shining Armor: Si, aunque no suelo cocinar, muy de vez en cuando lo hago ya que no se me da bien y no me gusta mucho tampoco

Gregory: Entiendo, aun asi espero que haya entendido como prepararla, en caso de que la princesa no pueda

Shining Armor: Si si...tomo nota

Mientras Gregory estaba enseñandoles, Lion estaba educadamente sentado en la mesa, aburrido recosto la cara sobre esta, hasta que vio a Cadence acercarse a el con un plato

Cadence: Bien cielo, come esto, lo corte en muchos cachitos para que no tengas problemas al masticar *dejandole el plato frente suyo *

Lion miro la comida, se acerco y olfateo, al principio se sintio algo rechazado con la carne que estaba en el plato

Shining: Vamos Lion, tienes que comerlo, es bueno para ti

Aun asi el pequeño no se sentia seguro

Gregory: Es normal que pase esto, es muy pequeño y de seguro no debe haber comido carne todavia, y si lo hizo no lo recuerda

Cadence: Esperen tengo una idea *con su magia levito el tenedor, pincho un cachito de carne y lo acerco a Lion * vamos cariño, tienes que comer, di ahhhh

Lion miro a Cadence y sin dudar abrio la boca

Lion: Ahhhh *el tenedor entro en su boca y comio el cachito * esta muy rico *masticando con gusto , todos se sintieron aliviados *

Shining: Que alivio, por un momento crei que le resultaria asqueroso

Cadence: Afortunadamente le encanto

Rapidamente Lion comio todo el plato y luego bebio un vaso de jugo, mostrando una feliz sonrisa de satisfaccion

Lion: Me encanto

Cadence: Me alegro cielo *limpiandole la boca con una servilleta *

Gregory: Bien princesa, ya sabe lo basico para preparar carne, aun asi hay mucho que aprender ya que hay distintos tipos de carnes, cortes y formas de preparacion

Shining: ¿Y que recomienda para continuar?

Gregory: Bien, tengo un libro con recetas que involucran carne, obviamente no vamos a preparar mas platillos ahora porque Lion no podria comer todo y seria un desperdicio de comida. Lo que voy a hacer ahora es mostrarles como cortar la carne, no la cocinaremos sino que la volveremos a poner en el refrigerador, pero sera buena forma para que sepan en que parte hay que hacer el corte, de que forma y que partes no hay que comer. Luego de eso les dejare un cuaderno con muchas indicaciones que prepare

Cadence: Suena perfecto, estoy lista para aprender

Shining: ¿Quieres que cuide a Lion mientras tanto?

Cadence: Si, gracias. Te llamare cuando hayamos terminado

Shining: De acuerdo, ven Lion, vamos a jugar un rato

Lion: ¡Siii! *exclamo feliz saltando de la silla y siguiendolo *

Cadence: Bien ¿seguimos?

Gregory: Claro

La siguiente hora paso lentamente, Gregory le enseñaba a Cadence a como cortar la carne, le mostraba como separar la pata del muslo del pollo, el hueso de la carne, las espinas del pescado, la forma en que tenia que hacer ciertos cortes y de que forma conviene cocinar cada tipo de plato. La princesa captaba rapidamente todo lo que explicaba y con el cuchillo ya entendia la forma de hacer los cortes, el grifo estaba asombrado

Gregory: Muy bien princesa, aprende muy rapido, estoy asombrado

Cadence: Gracias, con todo el trabajo que tengo siempre intento hacer todo rapido y bien

Gregory: Lo veo, ha dominado muy bien la forma de usar el cuchillo, pero creo que ya es suficiente, ya ha hecho mucho y aprendio suficiente por un dia

Cadence: Muchas gracias por la ayuda Gregory, dejeme pagarle por esto

Gregory: Oh para nada alteza, lo hice con mucho gusto

Cadence: Almenos dejeme invitarle una taza de te o café, tambien tenemos algo de sidra de manzana si se le antoja

Gregory: Una taza de café suena bien, pero primero acomodemos esto y guardemos la comida

Limpiaron los utensillos, Gregory le explico de forma seria que los utensillos que usen para cortar la carne cruda siempre sean bien lavados ya que podria provocar enfermedades, luego de eso separaron la comida en pequeños contenedores y los guardaron en el refrigerador

Ahora los principes, el humano y el grifo estaban en la mesa, mientras bebian su café (y Lion su jugo) Gregory le mostraba un libro con recetas

Gregory: Como puede ver princesa, no todos los platillos contienen solo carne, por ejemplo este *mostrandole una foto de un guiso de arroz con trozos de pollo * este plato es muy bueno para cuando hace mucho frio , es pesado, puede ponerle res, pollo, cerdo, lo que quiera y agregarle verduras para darle mas color y sabor

Shining: Vaya, no sabia que habia tantas recetas

Gregory: Hay mucha variedad ya que casi todos los platillos pueden ser hechos con cualquier corte

Cadence: Nos ayudo mucho todo lo que nos explico. Aunque tengo una duda ¿cuantas veces recomienda que le demos carne a la semana?

Gregory: *Bien, no estoy seguro de como funcionara en los humanos pero nosotros los grifos acostumbramos a darle 4 raciones de carne a nuestros niños, dos de carne roja y dos de carne blanca. Sugiero que use eso como punto de partida con Lion, no creo que necesite mucho mas

Cadence: De acuerdo, lo intentaremos

Shining: Tome *acercandole una bolsa con bits * se que no quiere que le paguemos pero insistimos

Gregory: Oh no por favor no es necesario

Shining: Si lo es *dejando la bolsita en su pata *

Gregory: Pues muchas gracias *aceptando la bolsa sin mas opciones *, si algun dia quieren, pasense por el restaurante, les preparare excelentes platillos

Shining: Iremos algun dia, hace tiempo que no vamos a un restaurante

Cadence: Suena lindo

Gregory: *Terminando su café, mira el reloj que marcaba las 5 * bien, ya es hora, tengo que irme que tengo algunos quehaceres que hacer en casa

Cadence: Entiendo, ¿cree que pueda volver en la semana a seguir enseñandome?

Gregory: Pasado mañana estare libre, asi que si quiere puedo venir, le mostrare otras forma de preparar la comida

Cadence: Genial, estoy ansiosa

Gregory: Ha sido un gusto alteza, nos vemos , vendre antes del mediodia asi le preparamos un almuerzo a Lion, le dejare estos libros con recetas y apuntes para que lea, asi tambien podra practicar sola *dejando los libros sobre la mesa *

Cadence: Muchas gracias

Acompañaron al grifo hasta la entrada y se despidieron. Luego la noche paso tranquila, Cadence se quedo leyendo los apuntes que Gregory le dejo mientras Shining jugaba con Lion y le leia cuentos, Alex pasaria la noche con Light en casa de sus padres. Al otro dia, el humano volvio de Cloudsdale en el mismo carruaje que lo llevo, luego de dejarlo frente al castillo se despidio de Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy quienes irian a la estacion para volver a Ponyville, Antes de entrar fue recibido por Shining

Shining: Hola Alex ¿como estas? ¿como resulto todo?

Alex: Hola Shining, todo salio mejor de lo esperado, los padres de Light se pusieron muy felices al verla de nuevo

Shining: Me alegro, ¿y como te recibieron?

Alex: Muy bien, me agradecieron por haber ayudado a Light y me dijeron que sere bienvenido siempre en su casa, es lindo sentirse apreciado *caminando con el pony dentro del castillo *

Shining: Si, es bueno oir eso. Entonces light ¿se quedara con ellos?

Alex: Dijo que queria recuperar el tiempo perdido, tambien queria retomar sus estudios en su escuela asi que se quedara alli por un tiempo, aun asi dijo que volveria a visitarnos

Shining: Que bien , las cosas empiezan a normalizarse ya

Entraron al castillo, un peculiar aroma llego hacia la nariz de Alex

Alex: Ese olor *huele * lo reconozco, huele a ...carne

Shining: Asi es, Cadence esta aprendiendo a cocinarla y queria preparar algo para cuando volvieses

Fueron a la cocina y ahi vieron a la pony sirviendo la comida en unos platos

Alex: ¿Eso es un guiso? *pregunto , babeando *

Cadence: Si , queria preparar algo para recibirte, toma * dandole un plato, Alex lo miro, tenia arroz carne y distintos vegetales , su boca se hacia agua * se ve delicioso

Lion: ¡Esta rico! *gritaba Lion sentado en la mesa *

Cadence: Sientate cariño, come.

Alex se sento en la mesa junto a su hermano, luego la pareja se sento frente a ellos, ellos tambien comian el mismo guiso solo que el suyo no tenia carne, Alex tomo el cubierto y probo la comida. Sus ojos se iluminaron

Alex: Esta increible Cadence ¿tan rapido aprendiste a prepararlo?

Shining: No hay nada que ella no pueda hacer *besandole la mejilla *

Cadence: Me alegra que te guste Alex, todo sea para que ambos esten bienvenido

Ante eso Alex sonrio y continuaron con su comida, como una nueva familia feliz


End file.
